Advices from The Stranger
by orangesky27
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari kehadiran seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit yang tiba-tiba menyerang Uchiha Sasuke ketika ia hendak menemui Itachi guna membalaskan dendam. Di sisi lain, Naruto yang tengah bergabung dalam misi pencarian Sasuke juga mendapati orang asing yang sangat mirip dengan mantan rekan setimnya itu. Sebenarnya, siapa mereka? [Femnaru, SasuFemNaru]
1. Kilatan Jingga

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, spoiler (buat yang belum selesai nonton mending hati-hati)

 **A/N :** Ini adalah cerita femnaru pertamaku. latar ceritanya semi-canon dan semoga ke sananya aku bisa menahan diri biar karakter Sasuke tetap jadi Sasuke, Naruto tetap jadi Naruto (alias ngga OOC). ide ini udah ada cukup lama karena aku sendiri pecinta femnaru. soalnya, kunoichi di naruto berasa kurang nendang(?) jadi aku suka sama naruto versi cewek yang pastinya nendang(?)

setting ambil di narutoverse dan alurnya rada nyerempet ke situ. buat yang nyari AU tempatnya bukan di sini. Makasih.

Ditunggu masukannya buat yang berkenan memberi saran dan kritik yang membangun! :)

* * *

Satu langkah lagi sebelum salah satu tujuan hidupnya tercapai. Satu langkah lagi sebelum ia berhasil membersihkan nama Uchiha. Satu langkah lagi sebelum _akhirnya_ ia mampu membalaskan dendamnya pada seorang pria yang telah merenggut semua kebahagiaan di hidupnya. Kebencian yang telah ia rasakan sejak malam itu berhasil membuahkan kekuatan besar pada dirinya.

Aliran darahnya sekarang ini seolah menyerukan antusiasme yang begitu besar. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangannya gemetar oleh adrenalin, mendorongnya untuk segera menyabetkan chokuto ke tiap inchi tubuh Itachi, menusukan bilah pedang itu tepat ke tenggorokannya, melihatnya mati secara perlahan, melihatnya menderita dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sehingga ia menyesali segala perbuatan terkutuk yang telah ia lakukan pada keluarganya-keluarga Sasuke.

Mengalahkan kakak lelakinya itu jelas bukan perkara mudah. Sasuke sudah tahu betapa kuatnya orang yang telah membantai seluruh anggota keluargannya itu. Sejak kecil, Sasuke sudah _tahu_ betapa kuatnya sang Heir, itulah mengapa dia _pernah_ sangat mengagumi sosok tersebut.

Sekarang ini, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus akan keironisan yang ada. Dirinya sudah mati sejak malam itu. Ia sudah mati bersama dengan mayat ayah,ibu, dan kerabat-kerabatnya.

Untuk beberapa kesempatan, mungkin dia secara tidak sadar telah menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan membolehkan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang merupakan kesalahan besar. Kesalahan bodoh yang kini hanya menghambat ambisinya untuk membersihkan nama Uchiha dengan membalaskan dendam mereka kepada sosok yang telah mengkhianati keluarga besar mereka sendiri.

Kesalahan bodohnya ini sekarang tengah mengejarnya dengan dalih hendak _menyelamatkannya_. Menyelamatkannya entah dari apa. Sebuah alasan bodoh karena Sasuke tidak butuh untuk diselamatkan oleh dan dari siapa pun.

Mencoba menstabilkan napas, Sasuke memelankan ayunan kakinya yang tengah melompat dari satu cabang pohon ke cabang pohon yang lain. Pertarungannya dengan sosok berambut pirang dari Akatsuki itu cukup menguras tenaganya meskipun kekuatan ular putih milik Orochimaru membuat proses penyembuhannya lebih cepat. Tapi, meskipun begitu, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa pertarungan tersebut sangat merugikannya dari segala aspek.

Pertama, ia jelas-jelas kehilangan banyak tenaga. Kedua, ia membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk mengurusi sosok menjengkelkan yang berusaha membunuhnya hanya karena si pirang itu mempunyai masalah pribadi dengan Itachi. Menurutnya, karena Itachi dinilai terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan, maka ia menargetkan Sasuke-yang merupakan adik Itachi-sebagai pelampiasan.

Keadaan tersebut mampu meningkatkan rasa muaknya pada sang kakak. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat lelaki itu membayar segala masalah yang telah ia limpahkan kepada dirinya.

Setelah berlari selama beberapa saat, sebuah bukit yang menjadi tujuannya kini sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Di ujung bukit sana terdapat sebuah bangunan tua yang merupakan salah satu bangunan peninggalan klan Uchiha. Informasi terakhir yang berhasil diberikan Karin mengenai keberadaan Itachi adalah tempat ini, sebelum kemudian ia menyuruh perempuan itu dan juga dua orang anggota kelompoknya yang lain untuk berjaga di belakang sana, menahan siapa pun yang hendak menghambat pertarungannya dengan Itachi.

Konoha dan Tim Pelacaknya, Sasuke menyumpahi tindakan bodoh mereka yang hanya mengganggunya. Bagi Sasuke, mereka benar-benar seperti parasit, menghalangi langkahnya untuk mencapai tujuan. Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang menjengkelkan yang suka ikut campur pada sesuatu yang bahkan bukan kepentingan mereka.

Memikirkan mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu. Karena itulah Sasuke segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya agar segera sampai ke atas sana, sebelum kemudian sebuah kilatan berwarna jingga melintas di kedua matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mendengar suara nyaring meneriakan namanya dan kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja telah dipaksa mundur ke belakang karena tendangan yang ditargetkan tepat ke wajahnya. Kedua lengan Sasuke menyilang di depan wajah, menahan serangan yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Kedua alisnya menyatu, sedikit terkejut dengan kekuatan yang ada.

Sosok itu melompat di udara dan melayangkan tendangan ke sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat dan balas melayangkan serangan pada orang itu. Pukulan dengan pukulan, tendangan dengan tendangan, elakan dengan elakan. Lawannya saat ini _sangat_ cepat dan Sasuke kewalahan untuk mengalihkan fokusnya guna melihat rupa sang lawan. Kemampuan _taijutsu_ milik si jingga jelas tidak dapat diragukan. Sasuke merasakan kekuatannya. Ia merasakan kekuatan besar yang meliputi sosok asing ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka masih berada dalam baku hantam semacam itu. Sebuah pertarungan dengan gerakan teratur dan Sasuke curiga bahwa sosok ini seperti sudah mengenali gaya bertarungnya karena ia sangat kelihatan sangat mudah dalam membaca seluruh pergerakannya.

Gaya bertarungnya seharusnya tidak mudah dibaca. Tidak untuk orang yang belum pernah melawannya secara langsung. Sosok ini jelas belum pernah berhadapan dengannya, tapi sesuatu dalam diri orang itu membuatnya merasa janggal.

Jenis chakra milik sosok ini terasa luar biasa familiar dan Sasuke menolak dengan sepenuh hati segala bisikan yang memberitahunya bahwa sosok ini ada _dia._

Sosok ini jelas-jelas bukan si pirang yang secara menjengkelkan terus menerus mengejarnya. Sosok ini jelas bukan si pirang yang secara menjengkelkan selalu mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabatnya. Sosok ini jelas-jelas bukan mantan rekan satu timnya. Dia jelas-jelas bukan seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto karena ; Pertama, Naruto yang ia ketahui tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini. Kedua, Naruto yang ia ketahui adalah seoang lelaki, bukan perempuan.

Sosok yang dilawannya ini Sasuke yakini sebagai perempuan, dilihat dari segala aspek. Mulai dari rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat kuda di kedua sisi kepalanya dan tanda-tanda fisik lain yang menyerukan kata wanita. Rupanya membuat Sasuke gelisah karena dia mengingatkannya pada Naruto saat menggunakan _jutsu_ bodoh itu. Justu yang membuat semua orang mesum mimisan sebelum jatuh pingsan. Hanya saja, sosok ini kelihatan jauh lebih cantik dan natural. Iris biru langitnya yang kini memancarkan kemarahan sangatlah tidak membantu keresahan yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sharingan sudah aktif sejak beberapa saat lalu dan ia sama sekali tidak melihay adanya _genjutsu_ ataupun _henge._

Sasuke sedang berada di tengah-tengah kepentingan saat ini, kehadiran sosok yang ia curigai sebagai saudari Naruto sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia seharusnya memfokuskan diri untuk segera menemui Itachi dan mengabaikan wanita yang jelas lebih tua darinya ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari suara di kepalanya yang ingin tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

Selain itu, Sasuke cukup kewalahan dalam menanggapi serangannya. Ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan tentang keterkaitan orang ini dengan Naruto ketika geraman marah itu membuatnya kembali terkejut.

"Berengsek! Mau sampai kapan lagi kau menghindariku?!"

Hanya Naruto yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Itu pun hanya dulu, beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ia memutuskan pergi dari desa.

Mereka berdua masih beradu fisik. Sasuke ingin menyangkal kenyataan bahwa wanita ini lebih mengunggulinya dan ia selalu berhasil menggagalkan tiap usaha Sasuke untuk membentuk segel tangan ataupun usahanya untuk menggunakan chokuto. Teknik _kage bunshin_ miliknya menambah kejanggalan yang ada. Perbedaan yang mencolok hanya berada pada intensitas kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh si orang asing serta kemampuan bertarungnya yang lebih cakap. Ia mampu menggunakan _clone_ dengan lebih efisien dibandingkan dengan sosok lain yang dikenali Sasuke. Cara bertarungnya memperlihatkan pengalaman yang tidak lagi sedikit. Sasuke memutuskan bahwa si jingga ini adalah kunoichi terkuat yang pernah ia temui. Kemampuannya jelas melebihi Kakashi, Sasuke sangat yakin dengan hal ini.

Sharingan di kedua matanya melewatkan sebuah pergerakan dari salah satu _clone_. Imitasi tubuh itu mengenai tulang rusuknya, membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah dan sebelum ia sempat mengelak, tubuhnya tiba-tiba sangat lemah begitu telapak tangan orang itu mengenai dadanya. Seluruh kekuatannya seolah menguap dari tubuhnya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk hanya menggerakan tubuh. Ia merasa seperti baru mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah yang begitu besar, tubuhnya terasa berat dan lunglai, padahal sejak tadi ia sama sekali belum mengeluarkan teknik _ninjutsu_. Sasuke harusnya tidak merasa selelah ini dan ia seharusnya mampu mengelak dari serangan yang kembali diajukan si jingga.

Namun, faktanya, tubuhnya kembali membentur tanah setelah sebuahsebuah tendangan mengenai sisi tubuhnya. Sebelum ia menguasai rasa kesal karena disudutkan, sosok itu sudah berada di depannya. Wanita tersebut tengah membungkukan badan di depannya dengan kedua tangan menarik pakaian Sasuke sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Rambut pirang itu terasa menggelitik ketika mengenai pipinya. Sasuke juga mampu merasakan aroma mint bercampur dengan... ramen?

Fakta itu kembali mengganggunya dan ketika ia melihat iris biru langit yang memandangnya lurus-lurus, Sasuke hampir lupa bernapas karena mata yang memancarkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan itu sangat mengingatkannya dengan mata yang ia pandang beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya saat ia bertarung dengan rekan satu timnya di Lembah Akhir.

Kemiripan sosok ini dengan Naruto entah kenapa membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Naruto yang diketahui Sasuke tidak mempunyai kakak perempuan. Sasuke sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau pikir _henge_ semacam ini mampu mengelabuiku, huh? Aku takkan jatuh ke perangkap yang sama, Sasuke," geram perempuan itu di sela gertakan giginya. Ia kelihatan sangat marah. "Sekarang, lebih baik kau jelaskan segala ketidakjelasan perilakumu dan aku akan menendang bokongmu kalau kau memberi alasan yang tidak berarti dari semua tindakan berengsekmu beberapa bulan ini!"

Sasuke belum pernah merasa sedisorientasi ini. Ia masih kesal karena _dikalahkan_ dengan mudah. Kini, ia kembali diuji dengan ocehan tidak masuk akal yang diutarakan sosok asing ini. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sabar. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini dan _dammit_ dia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Itachi! Ia tidak seharusnya menghabiskan waktu di sini hanya untuk menanggapi seorang wanita yang marah-marah. Jika dilihat dari situasinya sekarang, seharusnya Sasuke yang berhak marah-marah.

"Menyingkirlah," ujarnya dingin.

Sosok di depannya mengerjap. Tapi, ia kemudian kembali merengut, seolah nada bicara dingin khasnya-yang selalu membuat orang lain melangkah mundur dan menjauhinya-tidak berpengaruh apa pun, seolah ia sudah kebal karena terbiasa menerima perlakuan yang demikian.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya, Berengsek," tegas si jingga. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di pakaian Sasuke. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu _lari_ lagi dan menghindariku seakan aku wabah penyakit menular."

Sasuke menahan gertakan giginya. Sosok ini jelas takkan melepaskannya saat ini. Tekadnya sama kuatnya seperti mantan rekan satu timnya yang bodoh. Aura aneh ini mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

Si jingga mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia kemudian mendengus, "Jangan main-main, Berengsek. Kalau kau ingin mencoba skenario untuk melarikan diri, sebaiknya kau menyusun sesuatu yang lebih mudah dipercaya. Amnesia adalah ide bodoh."

"Siapa kau?"

"Astaga, kau serius?!" ujarnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia menggertakan giginya. "Aku benar-benar ingin menonjok wajahmu lagi."

Ocehannya membuat kepala Sasuke pusing! Ia tidak punya banyak waktu dan wanita ini sangat menganggunya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum orang-orang Konoha berhasil menemuinya ataupun sebelum ia kehilangan jejak Itachi. Hal terakhir yang saat ini tidak dibutuhkannya adalah penghalang. Kini ia tidak peduli lagi dengan kejanggalan yang memenuhi sosok di depannya ini.

"Menyingkirlah. Aku tidak punya urusan apa pun denganmu," ungkapnya di sela gertakan gigi. Kini kekesalannya tidak bisa lagi ditutupi.

Sosok di depannya masih belum mengerti. Ia tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke, mengabaikan ekspresi marah yang secara jelas tercetak di wajah remaja itu.

"Kau punya sejuta urusan denganku, Oh-Uchiha-Agung." Ia memaksa Sasuke berdiri, membuat Sasuke secara tidak sadar memperhatikan tinggi mereka yang sama. "Kalau kau masih tidak mau bicara, aku akan membuatmu bicara, apa pun caranya. Kau mengerti? Sekarang, lebih baik kau lepaskan _henge_ mengesalkan ini sebelum aku menyeretmu ke penginapan. Sekarang ini aku tidak peduli dengan misi kalau kau masih mau mengoceh tentang misi ini itu."

 _Henge?_

Isi kepala si jingga ini jelas ada yang salah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengaktifkan jutsu itu dan ia memang tidak berkepentingan dengan orang ini! Yang benar saja, mengenalnya pun tidak. Tapi, caranya berbicara membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa sosok ini seolah _memang_ mengenalnya. Ia terlihat terlalu kasual untuk marah-marah pada orang asing, kenyataan yang sangat aneh karena Sasuke seharusnya merupakan orang asing untuk sosok ini. Kekesalan yang diperlihatkannya juga tampak tidak dibuat-buat. Orang ini benar-benar merasa mengenal Sasuke dan ia memang sedang berkepentingan dengan Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

 _Heck_ , yang benar saja. Mana mungkin ada Sasuke yang lain? Atau, orang yang dikenal sosok ini ternyata berpura-pura menjadi dirinya?

Tapi, rasanya tetap saja janggal. Kenapa juga orang itu ingin menjadi tiruannya? Selain itu, sosok ini juga tampaknya sudah mengenal _Sasuke_ _itu_ cukup lama. Memakai _henge_ dalam jangka panjang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jutsu itu memerlukan konsentrasi dan akan terpecah kalau fokus si pengguna teralihkan.

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke berujar, "Tidak ada _henge._ Aku tidak mengenalmu. Menyingkirlah."

Ekspresi marah dan kesal wanita itu memudar. Ia mengerutkan dahi, kelihatan bingung. Sedetik kemudian, ia menutup matanya dan kembali membukanya setelah beberapa saat. Kedua kelopak matanya kini dilapisi warna jingga. Ia menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian melebarkan mata dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada remaja berambut raven itu.

Jarak wajah mereka teramat dekat, membuat napas keduanya saling beradu. Sasuke menarik kepalanya ke belakang, mencoba memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan si orang asing. Ia belum sempat menghentak untuk menyuruh orang ini menjauh karena suaranya didahului oleh helaan terkejut orang itu.

"Tidak mungkin," ujarnya sambil melayangkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu dan mencubitnya diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Kau memendek? Memuda? Heh, Sakura-chan memaksamu meminum ramuan eksperimen kreasinya lagi atau bagaimana? Efeknya kelihatan sangat nyata! Kapan kau meminum ramuannya? Kau sangat niat untuk menghindariku sampai repot-repot mau bertransformasi seperti ini?"

Nama Sakura yang disebut-sebut berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke, mengalihkannya dari rasa jengkel karena dirinya yang disentuh begitu saja. Sosok ini berarti berasal dari Konoha. Ia memang ingin menemui Sasuke tapi kelihatannya ia tak bermaksud memaksanya kembali ke sana. Semua ocehannya hanya mengindikasikan bahwa ia menuntut suatu penjelasan darinya, tidak lebih.

Tapi, ramuan? Apa yang dibicarakannya?

"Aku bukan orang yang kau kenal," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia tidak repot-repot menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar kesal. Orang ini tidak mempan dengan segala _killing intent_ yang ia keluarkan. Keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Chakranya seolah habis begitu saja. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja ingin merebahkan diri meskipun baru berdiri selama beberapa saat.

Pandangan mata itu menajam. Sosok di depannya ini memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda," tegas Sasuke pendek.

Dahinya kembali mengerut. Ia melangkah mundur dan bergumam mengenai keanehan yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke, mulai dari ketiadaan _henge_ hingga kemampuan bertarung yang menurun-komentar yang membuat Sasuke ingin memukul kepala orang itu. Detik berikutnya, ia bergumam mengenai portal antar dimensi dan sesuatu semacam... alien-alien merepotkan? Entah apa pun itu yang jelas Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia menyumpahi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja lumpuh dan ia harus segera pergi dari sini untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang lain. Sasuke tidak bisa menghadapi Itachi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia harus menemui ketiga anggota kelompoknya dan kembali melacak Itachi setelah keadaannya pulih.

Masalahnya, tadi Sasuke berpesan pada mereka untuk menunggu. Ia juga melarang ketiganya untuk mengikuti ataupun menemuinya sebelum ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Itachi.

Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Sasuke baru merutuki diri atas kalkulasinya yang melenceng. Ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dirinya akan berhadapan dengan sosok yang tidak bisa ia atasi. Kemampuan wanita ini jelas melebihi si pirang Akatsuki. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Pilihannya sekarang adalah menemukan ketiga anggota kelompoknya-yang kelihatannya sulit-atau mengikuti wanita ini hingga kekuatannya pulih.

Pilihan kedua tampak lebih memungkinkan meskipun batinnya menolak pilihan itu. Egonya sudah pasti rusak jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Tapi, logikanya mendukung yang demikian; menunggu hingga kekuatannya pulih, lagi pula wanita ini tak kelihatan seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Sasuke hampir tidak menyadari bahwa sosok di depannya sudah berubah. Berubah dalam artian ia yang seolah sedang mengaktifkan sebuah jutsu entah apa. Sasuke hampir tersedak ketika merasakannya. Ia mengenali energi ini. Ia amat mengetahui energi khas yang dikeluarkan wanita itu, sosok yang kini diliputi oleh jubah berwarna jingga menyala. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya juga berwarna jingga, kecuali tanda lahir khas kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Tanda yang menyerupai Naruto itu berwarna hitam.

Kemiripan itu tidak terlalu besar dibanding dengan energi familiar yang dirasakan Sasuke. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki chakra semacam ini, pikirnya. Chakra kuning yang berasal dari rubah buas, Kyuubi-si Rubah Ekor Sembilan. Chakra yang hanya dimiliki oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Bagaimana bisa?!_ Keterkejutannya disela oleh keterkejutan wanita itu. Jubah chakranya menghilang, digantikan oleh pakaian lengan panjang warna jingga dan celana hitamnya yang biasa. Mata biru langit itu melebar. Ia meneriakan sesuatu mengenai dirinya yang ingin membunuh seorang berengsek arogan ketika tiga individu baru muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan mereka.

Sasuke mengenali ketiganya. Si rambut merah berteriak, mengatakan sesuatu mengenai, "Sasuke! Aku merasakan chakra yang begitu besar dari sini dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Di samping si rambut merah, lelaki berambut silver mengomentari sesuatu perihal wanita merepotkan, sementara si rambut oranye memandang Sasuke khawatir. Ketiganya baru menyadari kehadiran si wanita ketika ia menahan Karin yang hendak menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kaptenmu ini baik-baik saja, oke? Dia beruntung karena _dia_ memang bukan orang yang ingin kubunuh," tandas si pirang.

Ekspresi wajahnya kentara sekali kesal. Ketiga orang itu tidak bodoh untuk mencoba melawannya. Mereka sudah merasakan besarnya chakra itu. Melihat Sasuke yang lumpuh sudah cukup menandakan bahwa tak ada gunanya melawan. Belum lagi si pirang kelihatan seperti akan meledak jika disinggung barang sedikit pun.

Sasuke mengamatinya dengan datar, balik menatap sorot matanya yang secara terang-terangan ditujukan padanya.

Menyumpah untuk sekian kali, si wanita bergumam, "Kau benar-benar kelihatan seperti si Berengsek. _Hell_ , kau adalah dia! Tapi kau juga bukan dia! Ah, persetan. Aku akan segera menemukannya dan mematahkan seluruh tulang iganya hingga remuk dan menyuruh Sakura-chan untuk mengobatinya lagi sebelum kuremukan lagi. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Ketiga orang di depan Sasuke meringis ngeri. Mereka bahkan sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sosok di depannya mengerjap. Ia seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Ia tersenyum miring, senyum yang amat familiar. Senyum khas rubah yang menjadi identitas seorang Uzumaki berambut pirang.

"Kau akan terkejut," ungkap si wanita pirang. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba menjadi riang, sebelum kemudian memudar secepat datangnya ekspresi itu. Sorot matanya menajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke tidak peduli.

Berdecak pelan, sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia memindai keadaan sekitar dan melihat ke arah bukit di mana bangunan peninggalan Uchiha berada. Matanya mengerjap. Ia kembali memandang Sasuke dan hendak berbicara ketika Suigetsu mendahuluinya.

"Dia hendak membunuh kakak lelakinya, Uchiha Itachi, _Onna-sama*._ "

Sebelah alis wanita itu terangkat. Ia seperti menahan tawa ketika mendengar julukan yang diutarakan Suigetsu padanya. Tapi, sesuatu yang lain seolah lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Kutebak, dia meninggalkan desa, bergabung dengan si siluman ular Orochimaru dan membunuhnya? Dia orang yang berengsek yang terobsesi oleh dendam, tidak punya hati, dan membuat kalian ingin memukul kepalanya agar dia _sadar_ tapi tak sampai hati untuk membunuh dan membencinya? Apakah Uchiha Sasuke yang _ini_ seperti itu? Atau dia sosok yang lain?"

Wanita ini menatap Sasuke dengan teliti Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia serius meskipun cara bicaranya seolah seperti sedang meledek. Sasuke sangat jarang memperlihatkan emosinya, entah marah, sedih, bahagia atau apa pun itu. Tapi, sejak awal bertemu dengan wanita ini, topek datarnya sudah menguap entah ke mana. Sasuke yakin wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena amarah. Ia kesal dengan nada meremehkan itu. Ia kesal karena dirinya seolah dilihat sebagai lelucon.

Wanita itu mendengar gumaman Suigetsu yang mengiakan pertanyaan tadi-respon yang langsung membuatnya mendapat tonjokan dari Karin.

Seakan melihat kemarahan Sasuke, wanita itu kembali menatapnya. Sorot matanya kini berbeda. Ia tak kelihatan meremehkan, terlebih ketika menghembuskan napas pelan. Alih-alih meremehkan, ia kini terlihat... lelah? Perihatin?

Entah, yang jelas Sasuke sama-sama tidak menyukai ekspresi itu.

"Jika keadaannya memang sama, kau akan menyesal jika membunuh Itachi," gumamnya sambil melangkah mendekatinya. Kedua tangan perempuan itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menariknya ketika Sasuke hendak menghindar. Ia menatapnya tepat di mata, membuatnya entah mengapa terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, ketika wanita itu melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke merasa seakan pergelangan tangannya terikat. Ia menuduh orang itu lewat tatapan, namun sorot mata dinginnya hanya dibalas dengan senyuman ringan. "Kau masih bisa kuselamatkan. Kesempatanmu masih ada. Setidaknya, kau bisa pulih lebih cepat dibandingkan jika aku membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Kau bisa pulih lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan orang yang kukenal."

 _Apa yang dia bicarakan?_

"Apa maumu?" ujar Sasuke dingin, ia tidak menyukai nada simpati yang tersirat dalam suara wanita itu. Ia tidak suka ketika memikirkan bahwa sosok asing ini peduli padanya. Sasuke tidak butuh untuk dipedulikan. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari sini, memulihkan diri, dan kembali melacak Itachi.

Kakak lelakinya itu adalah sumber penderitaannya. Sasuke ingin menertawai wanita ini ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan menyesal jika Itachi mati.

Cengiran khas rubah itu kembali menghiasi wajah si pirang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan kembaranmu. Bisa kau bayangkan? _Teme_ bertemu _teme_! Sungguh tontonan yang menjanjikan. Eh, sebentar. Seorang Sasuke saja sudah membuat kepalaku hampir pecah, bagaimana kalau ada dua?"

Ekspresi riang itu secara cepat berganti dengan ekspresi bingung, seolah ia sedang berpikir keras.

Di depan mereka, Karin memekik. "Ada Sasuke yang lain?"

Si pirang menoleh, ia menyipitkan mata pada Karin sebelum mengangguk. Cengiran itu tiba-tiba kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, Karin, kebetulan sekali. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk menemuinya. Dia pasti menyukai reuni," ungkapnya riang. Lengannya menyambar lengan Sasuke dan Karin, mengapit kedua lengan orang tersebut. Pandangannya jatuh pada Jugo dan Suigetsu, memberi isyarat pada mereka guna ikut mengapit lengan Karin.

Sebelum bershinshuin, si pirang berkata, "Baik, teman-teman, kita akan menemui rekan satu timku, Uchiha Sasuke versi tua!"

 _ **TBC**_

 _*Onna-sama : Panggilan Nona  
_


	2. Saudara yang Lain

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning :** SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, spoiler, possibility of OOC

 **A/N :** thank you for reviews!

for .Vivaan : im sorry dear, im not capable enough to write it in english. my grammar is suck enough and i also lack lots of vocabularies which become the main obstacle to me if i wanna write story in english. thank you for coming tho! i secretly often visit your profile because you have many recommendation on femnaru fictions and i really enjoy them. this is kind of confession i think(?) or not? lol don't mind me for this. thank u for visit and greeting from me as femnaru fan!

* * *

Tumbuh dewasa itu menyakitkan, merepotkan, _pain in the ass._

Pemikiran tersebut sudah bercokol dalam diri Naruto sejak ia kembali ke Suna pasca misi penyelamatan Kazegake. Jika dulu, Naruto selalu _enjoy_ dalam situasi apa pun, kini ini ia tak bisa lagi begitu. Jika dulu, Naruto mampu menutupi kesedihannya dengan mudah, kini ia menjadi kesulitan. Emosinya sekarang ini sangat mudah meluap-luap. Menurut Ero-Sennin, gejala semacam ini dinamakan proses transisi dari masa remaja ke dewasa. Hormon pubertas merepotkan, katanya.

Huh, masa bodoh dengan itu. Naruto tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang membebaninya saat ini adalah dunia yang menurutnya semakin kacau saja. Masalah demi masalah terus berdatangan. Ia sangat muak dengan Akatsuki. Ia muak karena mereka menargetkannya, membahayakan teman-temannya-terutama Gaara-dan juga membunuh Asuma _-sensei._ Ia muak dengan fakta bahwa dirinya semakin mudah dikuasai oleh Kyuubi dan membuatnya secara tidak sadar menyakiti Sakura.

Mungkin, akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang mampu meningkatkan kemampuannya dan berhasil melenyapkan dua orang anggota Akatsuki. Tapi, semua itu seolah tidak cukup. Kejadian lain kembali berdatangan. Informasi terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari Ero-Sennin lagi-lagi membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Orochimaru telah dibunuh oleh Sasuke, begitu kata sang guru.

Sasuke tidak akan kembali ke Konoha karena dibutakan oleh ambisi balas dendam, lanjutnya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto menjadi sangat geram. Ia kembali teringat Sasuke yang semakin berada di atasnya, semakin kuat, semakin sulit untuk diraih.

Latihannya selama ini seakan belum cukup. Ia ingin menang dari Sasuke. Ia ingin memukul kepala anak sialan itu agar kesadarannya muncul, agar otak jeniusnya bisa melupakan ambisi balas dendam gila yang membuatnya melupakan teman-teman di Konoha.

Naruto sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Selain itu, ia sendiri juga peduli pada _teme._ Ia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya sendirian lagi, sendirian dengan ambisinya, sendirian sehingga lama kelamaan kegelapan menelannya. Menghilangkan jati dirinya.

Cukup sudah dengan mata kosong itu. Naruto tidak ingin melihat sorot mata yang lebih buruk dari Sasuke seperti pertemuan terakhir mereka di persembunyian Orochimaru. Naruto ingin segera menemuinya, memberitahunya bahwa segala hal yang ia lakukan sekarang takkan membawa kebaikan untuknya. Ia yakin bahwa Sasuke masih bisa tertolong. Ia tidak ingin temannya tenggelam lebih dalam lagi dalam kegelapan.

Ayunan kakinya yang tengah melompati batang-batang pohon mulai melambat. Naruto merasakan salah satu _bunshin_ miliknya memudar, memberikan informasi baru untuknya. Tapi, _clone_ itu masih belum menemukan jejak Sasuke. Menurut Kiba, sumber aroma Sasuke secara aneh menyebar ke seluruh area hutan, seakan keberadaannya ada di mana-mana.

Sebuah _clone_ kembali memudar. Informasi baru ini mengatakan bahwa sumber aroma itu ternyata berasal dari bekas pakaian sang Uchiha yang telah disobek-sobek dan disebar ke beberapa titik hutan.

Menggertakan gigi, Naruto menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke salah satu batang pohon. Mereka sudah hampir menemukan Sasuke. Sedikit lagi, hampir...

 _Kami, kenapa si berengsek itu sangat sulit ditemukan?!_

Aura chakra kemerahan mulai meliputi dirinya. Naruto segera menarik napas dalam, berusaha menekan emosinya seperti yang diajarkan oleh _Kakashi-sensei,_ dan mengitung mundur angka sepuluh. Beberapa saat kemudian, charka _demon_ itu mulai memudar. Naruto melompat ke cabang pohon terdekat dan mulai mengayunkan kakinya guna menemui anggota tim yang lain.

Misi utama mereka adalah menangkap salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. Mereka akan menangkap lelaki itu guna memancing Sasuke.

Ya, ide utamanya memang seperti itu. Naruto akan berusaha agar misi ini berhasil. Ia akan berusaha agar penangkapan tersebut lancar sehingga Sasuke mau kembali ke Konoha.

Setidaknya, ketika temannya itu berusaha untuk menemui Itachi, ia secara tidak langsung juga akan menemui Naruto. Saat itulah Naruto kembali mempunyai kesempatan untuk _menyadarkan_ teman baiknya. Saat itulah Naruto bisa mendapatkan temannya kembali.

Pemikiran tersebut membuatnya tenang, sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sekitar area itu, membuatnya segera mendarat di atas tanah dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah pohon.

Kewaspadaannya meningkat. Naruto merasakan denyut nadinya berdetak lebih cepat dan entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat was-was. Tangannya secara reflek segera menyambar kunai dari wadah kunai yang ia ikatkan di belakang pinggangnya. Pandangannya menajam, ia merasakan pergerakan itu mendekat. Keberadaan sosok tersebut terasa familiar baginya, hingga kemudian tangannya melayangkan kunai ke arah di mana sosok itu berada, berharap dirinya mampu mengenai target. Namun, yang terjadi hanyalah dentangan suara senjata. Baja dengan baja.

Orang asing itu pasti seorang ninja, pikir Naruto dari balik pohon.

Kefamiliaran ini membuatnya was-was, Naruto kembali menyambar senjata dari balik pinggangnya, ia masih melekatkan dirinya dari balik batang pohon, sebelum kemudian suara itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Seketika, jantungnya seakan jatuh ke tulang-tulang iga. Dadanya seperti membeku. Kedua matanya melebar. Sebelum ia sanggup memikirkan tindakannya, tubuhnya sudah meloncat lebih dahulu ke tanah lapang itu, menampakan diri dari persembunyian.

Di depannya adalah sosok yang berbeda dengan ekspetasinya. Alih-alih melihat pemuda seumurannya dengan _haori_ putih dan ikat pinggang keunguan, Naruto mendapati lelaki dewasa dengan pakaian serba hitam. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Ia memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi sebagaian besar kemeja keunguannya. Telapak tangannya memakai semacam sarung tangan seperti milik Kakashi. Ia tengah memegang sebuah pedang yang sepertinya baru ia gunakan untuk menghindari kunai lemparannya.

Ketika memperhatikan wajahnya, Naruto bersumpah bahwa lelaki ini teramat mirip dengan Sasuke, meskipun sebagian wajahnya tertutup rambut. Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Dia masih sangat terkejut dengan segala rasa familiar yang ia rasakan. Otaknya seakan berhenti berfungsi selama seperkian detik, membuatnya tak mampu menangkap suara yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya.

Kesadarannya pulih ketika mata itu berubah warna dari oniks menjadi kemerahan. Tiga buah _tomoe_ berputar secara malas di sana.

Naruto tersandung ke belakang. Kedua matanya melebar.

"SIAPA KAU?!" semburnya amat keras, amat terkejut, amat disorientasi.

 _Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada Uchiha lagi selain Sasuke dan Itachi._

Sosok di depannya menonaktifkan sharingan, bola mata kemerahan memudar, berubah menjadi oniks jernih yang familiar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya sosok itu tanpa perasaan. "Aku tidak mendeteksi _henge._ "

Kedua alis Naruto menyatu. Ia menurunkan kunainya ke samping tubuh, merasa bahwa lelaki ini tak berniat untuk bertarung. Tapi, suaranya sangat _mengganggu._ Dia terdengar seperti Sasuke.

 _Damn_ , dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke!

"Aku memang tidak mengaktifkan _henge,_ " ujar Naruto heran. Ia mengamati lelaki itu lebih lama. "Siapa kau? Dari mana kau mendapatkan mata itu?"

Ekspresi datarnya lagi-lagi menganggu Naruto. Orang ini tidak seharusnya menambah kemiripan dengan _teme!_ Tidak. Ia tidak seharusnya tampak tenang ketika dituduh seperti itu!

"Hanya Uchiha yang mempunyai sharingan. Siapa kau?" tuntutnya sekali lagi.

Kali ini, sudut bibir lelaki itu sedikit tertarik ke atas. Naruto ingin mengerang kesal. Senyum miring itu kembali mengingatkannya pada Sasuke! Hanya si berengsek yang mampu mengeluarkan senyum menyebalkan semacam itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main-main, Naruto," ungkapnya sebelum berbalik, seakan hendak pergi. "Gulungan itu dicuri. Kita harus segera menemukannya. Sebaiknya kau berhenti meminta ramuan untuk bertransformasi pada Sakura. Terimalah takdirmu."

Takdir?

Kelihatannya orang ini adalah kenalan lama Hyūga Neji.

Naruto mengalihkan pikirannya pada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Ia yakin dirinya mendengar orang ini menyebut nama Sakura. Sosok ini juga mengetahui namanya.

Keadaan ini jelas tidak beres.

Naruto segera menyusul orang tersebut. Tingginya hanya mencapai leher si orang asing, mengharuskannya untuk mendongak guna menatap matanya.

"Hei, Tuan! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku? Apakah kau mengenal Sakura-chan? Dari mana kalian saling mengenal? Kenapa kau-"

Sebelum seluruh pertanyaannya selesai diutarakan, Naruto diinterupsi oleh kumpulan burung gagak yang terbang ke arahnya. Binatang itu langsung membuatnya meloncat mundur, mendarat tepat di samping si asing, dan melebarkan mata waspada pada individu baru yang tiba di depan mereka. Kumpulan burung gagak yang terbang ke arahnya kini telah memadat menjadi seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Hitai-ate Konoha dengan garis melintang di tengahnya tampak memantulkan sinar matahari.

Uchiha Itachi berada tepat di depan Naruto. Secara konsep, Naruto sendirian. Ia tidak mengenal orang asing yang berada di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah orang itu akan memihak padanya.

Ditelannya umpatan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto berteriak pada Itachi, menanyakan maksud kehadiran pria itu. Ia terlalu fokus pada lawannya, terlalu was-was pada sosok yang berulang kali hampir mencelakainya, terlalu fokus... hingga tak menyadari ekspresi tegang orang yang berada di sampingnya. Berbagai macam luapan emosi tercermin di wajah _stoic_ itu. Pandangannya terpatri pada sosok berjubah Akatsuki, memperhatikannya dengan seksama seolah takut jika apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi.

"Itachi."

Suara orang asing itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari sang pengkhianat Konoha. Naruto melihat Itachi melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya, ia juga menangkap tatapan Itachi yang menajam, seakan baru menyadari keberadaan si orang asing dan menyadari adanya kejanggalan dari sosok yang berada di samping Naruto ini.

"Apakah kita saling mengenal, Tuan?" tanya anggota Akatsuki itu, pandangannya terpatri pada lawan bicaranya. "Kau terasa familiar."

Jika Itachi bukanlah musuhnya dan bukan orang yang membahayakannya, Naruto akan berteriak menyetujui ucapannya. Ia memandang kedua lelaki itu dengan seksama, melihat sepercik konflik di mata oniks milik si orang asing. Kalau Naruto menafsirkan ekspresi datar itu seperti caranya menafsirkan ekspresi datar milik Sasuke, maka Naruto menganggap bahwa orang ini sedang terkejut. Ia terkejut dan sedang mencoba mengontrol rasa terkejutnya, sama seperti ketika Sasuke mencoba mengontrol berbagai emosi yang muncul di wajahnya.

Si orang asing tampak berhasil mengatasi apa pun konflik batin yang dirasakannya, sebab ketika berjalan dan berhenti di antara Itachi dan Naruto, ia tampak lebih rileks. Suaranya juga terdengar tenang, tidak kaku seperti sebelumnya.

"Kita _mungkin_ saling mengenal," tegasnya sejelas mungkin. "Tepatnya, sosok yang beridentitas sama sepertimu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Tatapan Itachi terlihat seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. Ketika si orang asing hendak bicara, Naruto segera berujar, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Itachi?"

Dua pasang mata kini mendarat ke arahnya. Naruto menatap wajah _stoic_ Itachi. Pria tersebut berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyerangmu, Naruto-kun," matanya kini kembali pada orang asing di samping Naruto. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin _berbicara_ denganmu. Tapi, kepentinganku sepertinya harus ditunda untuk sesalangka. Kedatangan orang asing yang membingungkan sudah cukup menguji kesabaran Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak butuh masalah lain semacam kedatangan Itachi. Otaknya seakan buntu. Ia tidak tahu harus bertindak apa dalam menanggapi semua ini.

Apakah orang asing ini memihaknya? Apakah ia harus menyerangnya juga? Haruskah Naruto mengabaikan si orang asing dan melawan Itachi? Bagainana dia mengatasi _genjutsu_ Itachi? Apakah kekuatan mata si orang asing sama kuatnya seperti milik Itachi?

Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang?

Sebelum semua pertanyaan berhasil terjawab, tubuhnya sudah bergerak sendiri secara reflek. Ia sudah melangkah ke depan dan hendak melakukan segel tangan guna menciptkan _bunshin_ ketika sebuah lengan menahannya. Mata oniks itu seakan menatap langsung ke dalam dirinya. Naruto hampir melupakan sosok asing ini dan ia bersumpah dirinya melihat Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Kita hanya perlu bicara. Tak usah menyia-nyiakan chakramu."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Naruto terganggu dengan suara lelaki itu. Dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Alhasil, berkat kefrustrasiannya, Naruto secara refleks sudah mengutarakan pertanyaan itu sebelum ia sempat menahannya.

" _Who the hell are you?!_ Kenapa kau terdengar seperti Uchiha _freakin'_ Sasuke? Apa hubunganmu dengan temanku? Kenapa kau kelihatan seperti dia? _Dammit_ kalau aku tidak waras aku pasti akan menganggapmu sebagai dia versi dewasa!"

Lelaki itu mengerjap. Ia mengalihkan tangannya yang tengah mencengkram lengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," ujarnya pendek. Ia menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi. "Tapi, setelah aku berbicara dengannya. Bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

"Apa?!"

"Bekerjasamalah."

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, _bastard_!"

Naruto melihat orang itu menoleh padanya dan sebelum ia sempat melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan orang itu, Naruto merasa tubuhnya kaku dan tidak sangat sulit untuk digerakan. Ketika ingin membuka mulut, ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Suaranya seolah hilang begitu saja.

Batinnya memaki ribuan umpatan. Ia menatap orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh, tatapan yang hanya mendapatkan balasan berupa helaan napas pendek, seolah si orang asing sudah lelah dengan perilakunya-sesuatu yang teramat aneh karena Naruto baru kali ini bersikap gegabah di depannya.

Gerak geriknya yang seakan mengenal Naruto membuat pemuda itu geram. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini dan bergabung dengan anggota timnya yang lain, bukannya terkunci seperti patung dengan dua orang yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Aku bukan musuhmu," tegas lelaki itu, seakan menjawab semua konflik di mata Naruto. Setelahnya, ia kembali mendaratkan matanya pada Itachi yang masih memperhatikan dirinya. Sosok itu menatap Itachi lama, menyadari sorot mata yang tampak kabur, kemudian berkata, "Apakah di sini orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara memimpin Akatsuki?"

Di belakang orang asing itu, Naruto menegang. Ia melebarkan mata, ikut menyadari keterkejutan di air muka salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Ya," jawab Itachi kaku. Ia tampak menahan segala kejanggalan yang ia rasakan terhadap orang asing yang ada di depannya

"Apakah Akatsuki mengincar sembilan _bijuu_?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa yang berhasil kalian kumpulkan?"

Kali ini Itachi terdiam. Ia menatap sosok asing itu, lalu berujar, "Mengapa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

"Aku sedang memastikan sesuatu," balasnya pendek. Ia menengok ke belakang, menemukan Naruto yang tengah melebarkan mata kepadanya. Orang itu kembali mendaratkan pandangannya pada Itachi. "Jika asumsiku benar adanya, maka kemungkinan besar aku mengetahui fakta dunia ini. Keadaan tersebut secara kebetulan memberiku keuntungan misi yang tengah kujalani. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, _Nii-san._ "

Pernyataan itu mampu meruntuhkan ekspresi _stoic_ seorang Uchiha Itachi. Kedua matanya melebar, ia mengerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. Matanya oniksnya kini berubah menjadi kemerahan, pola khas Mangekyo Sharingan tercetak di sana. Ia menatap orang asing itu dalam, tidak merasa terkejut ketika mendapati mata yang sama, mata kemerahan dengan pola Mangekyo Sharingan yang lebih kompleks. Sebuah Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, dōjutsu Uchiha yang sangat langka.

Dikenal sebagai seorang jenius, Itachi memang begitu adanya. Julukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Itachi mempunyai daya analisa yang tinggi. Sejak ia mendapati sosok asing yang tengah berdiri bersama Naruto, ia sudah menyusun banyak hipotesis di kepalanya. Jenis aliran chakra dari orang itu jelas-jelas tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Tanda-tanda chakranya dikenali Itachi sebagai milik adik lelakinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi sangat mengenal bagaimana chakra milik Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah salah.

Itachi memiliki beberapa teori berdasarkan pengetahuan tersebut. Ditambah dengan percakapan pendek mereka, kini terdapat suatu ide muncul di kepalanya. Ia mempertimbangkan gestur tenang orang itu dan pernyataannya mengenai pengetahuan masa depan. Orang yang baru saja memanggilnya _kakak_ ini juga mendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia bukanlah musuh Naruto.

 _Very well, then._

Kedua ujung bibir Itachi membentuk senyum. Senyum yang sama seperti seperti ketika ia mengetahui Naruto yang sangat mempedulikan Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke sudah mengkhianati desa dan berstatus sebagai buronan.

" _Time travel_ , kah?"

Kilatan bimbang terpancar di mata sang Uchiha _lain_. Ia hendak mengutarakan jawabannya ketika sebuah energi besar meliputi area hutan, energi yang ia yakini hanya berasal dari satu orang, seorang Jinchūriki Kyūbi yang sudah terlatih. Di belakangnya, Naruto melebarkan mata, terlihat terkejut dengan energi yang menurutnya sangat familiar.

Itachi tampaknya juga menyadari keberadaan energi itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, matanya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang jelas bagi sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Bukan _time travel_ ," jawab sosok itu. Ia mengerling ke belakang, mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya kesal, kemudian kembali menghadap Itachi. "Dimensi lain, kukira. Jika _time_ _travel_ , aku akan berada di tubuhku yang dulu, menyesuaikan diri dengan waktu yang ada."

Itachi menatap sosok yang ada di depannya, memandangnya lama, menyadari mata yang _jauh_ lebih gelap. Seolah mata itu telah menatap banyak kerusakan dan pertikaian. Seolah mata itu telah menghadapi banyak kehilangan, penyesalan, kekalahan. Itachi mengerti jenis mata itu. Ia amat mengerti karena ia juga memilikinya. Ia mengerti dan merasakan beban dari orang yang memiliki mata seperti itu.

Dirinya tak bisa mengabaikan pertanyaan tentang apa yang telah menimpa sosok lelaki yang merupakan manifestasi adiknya ini, apa yang membuatnya memiliki mata itu. Mata yang kosong sekaligus mata yang mematikan karena besarnya kekuatan yang terdapat di sana. Kekuatan yang didapatkan hanya dengan pengorbanan besar.

Kebenaran mengenai adanya dimensi lain atau sebuah dunia alternatif terdengar masuk akal saja di kepala Itachi. Dunia Shinobi masih penuh misteri. Terdapat banyak ketidakmungkinan yang _mungkin._ Itulah mengapa teori awalnya berupa _time travel._ Ia pernah mendengar beberapa informasi mengenai jutsu ruang dan waktu tersebut, sesuatu yang amat sangat menggodanya. Hanya saja, tidak semua orang mampu mengembangkan jutsu tersebut. Menurut informannya, hanya seorang Uzumaki yang mampu melakukannya menggunakan kemampuan _fuinjutsu._ Itu pun harus benar-benar ahli dan harus mampu merancangnya seorang diri.

Jutsu _time travel_ seharusnya diciptakan, tidak hadir begitu saja.

Sedangkan,mengenai _dimension_ _travel_ adalah sebaliknya. Jutsu tersebut tidak harus diciptakan karena memang sudah ada. Jutsu itu ada dan berasal dari kekuatan mata yang teramat kuat, mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh Pemimpin Akatsuki sekarang ini.

Semua pemikiran itu berlangsung sangat cepat di kepala Itachi. Ketika angin menerpa mereka dan membuatnya mampu menatap sebelah mata Sasuke yang lain, ia tahu bahwa teorinya benar.

Seseorang yang berperan sebagai adiknya di dimensi lain ternyata mempunyai _Rinnegan_ di mata kirinya.

Itachi menahan senyum. Ia sedikit kewalahan menanggapi fakta yang baru saja didapatkannya. Apakah _Kami_ menjawab doanya? Apakah perubahan ini akan menjadi jalannya yang lain? Sebuah kesempatan?

"Kau tidak terkejut," ungkap Sasuke, ia menyipitkan mata, kemudian menghela napas pendek. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Uchiha Itachi."

Nada sarkastis itu sedikit menghibur Itachi, tapi ia sadar bahwa sekarang bukanlah saatnya berbahagia. Orang yang ada di depannya ini memang _adiknya_ tapi ia juga masih memiliki _adik_ yang berasal dari sini. Adik yang telah ia rusak dengan kebencian. Adik yang masih belum menenukan jalan hidupnya, masih terombang-ambing karena kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Itachi di masa lalu.

"Kenapa kau menganggap mampu mengetahui fakta di dunia ini?" tanya Itachi memastikan. "Apa saja yang kau ketahui?"

" _Tsukuyomi_."

Dengan itu, kini Itachi menatap mata kemerahan itu lagi. Pola khas Mangekyou itu berputar, menariknya ke dalam sebuah memori, menariknya pada kekacauan yang telah disaksikan oleh mata itu.

Kilasan yang ia saksikan berlangsunditranspla empat puluh delapan jam penuh. Ia menyaksikan semuanya, masa kecil seorang Uchiha Sasuke, masa di mana ia kehilangan dirinya, masa di mana ia memutuskan jalannya, hingga masa di mana ia harus menanggung konsekuensi atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Itachi melihat semuanya secara cepat, ringkas, namun tetap mendapatkan intinya.

Ia melihat banyak kematian di sana. Ia merasakan banyak penyesalan. Ia melihat pertarungan mereka, saat-saat ketika dirinya mati. Ia melihat adiknya yang menangis sambil mengutuk Konoha karena telah _menyakiti_ kakak lelakinya. Ia melihat saat ketika matanya ditransplantasikan pada Sasuke. Ia melihat ketika Sasuke dibutakan oleh ambisi dendam yang semakin tak terkendali. Ia melihat pecahnya Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat dan berbagai insiden lain yang mengikutinya. Semua kilasan itu berakhir dengan gambaran pertarungan Sasuke di Lembah Akhir, melawan sosok berambut pirang. Pertarungan yang mengantarkan hampir mengantarkan mereka ke dalam gerbang kematian.

Hanya saja, mereka beruntung karena sang penjaga gerbang hanya meminta salah satu lengan sebagai bayarannya.

Sasuke memperlihatkan itu semua pada Itachi. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ingatan pasca perang, mengenai penderitaan lain yang pastinya masih mengekori hidup adiknya ini.

Meskipun begitu, Itachi sudah cukup merasakan semua kepedihannya. Terlampau cukup.

Lututnya terasa lemas. Semua energi di dalam tubuhnya seolah telah terkuras hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik saja. Itachi jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Napasnya terengah. Emosinya campur aduk. Ia berantakan.

Satu langkah lagi. Satu langkah lagi sebelum ia menciptakan neraka untuk adiknya. Satu langkah lagi sebelum kematiannya memupuk ambisi balas dendam adiknya. Satu langkah lagi sebelum kesalahannya berada di titik puncak, membawa kegelapan pada seorang adik yang teramat ia sayangi.

 _Sasuke bertemu Madara. Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Sasuke menjadi buronan internasional..._

 _Kami.._

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Itachi melihat ekspresi tenang adiknya, ekspresi dewasa dengan tatapan memahami. Ia melihat cairan bening yang hampir terjatuh di sudut mata lelaki itu, sebelum kemudian sebuah tangan menghapusnya secara kasar. Sasuke mendengus, ia menarik Itachi untuk berdiri.

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya pendek.

Tatapan itu tak memperlihatkan rasa sakit hati sedikit pun. Tidak ada sorot menghakimi, meminta pertanggungjawaban, menyalahkan-seakan segala kesalahan Itachi yang telah memberikan kesengsaraan di hidupnya bukanlah masalah besar.

"Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku," ungkapnya kering. "Harusnya aku mengatakan semuanya padamu malam itu."

Di depannya, Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Dia mengatakan hal yang sama," ujarnya. "Kau bahkan bukan dirinya."

"Aku reinkarnasinya."

Sasuke menangkap humor yang ada. Itachi meledeknya perihal inkarnasi Indra dan Ashura, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus untuk ke sekian kalinya. Rasanya entah mengapa hangat, sama seperti ia beradu argumen dan bercanda dengan Naruto.

Di depan Sasuke, Itachi melihat kilatan kaget dari mata oniks adiknya. Lelaki itu tampak seperti baru saja teringat sesuatu yang penting tapi tidak mengenakan.

Itachi melihat Sasuke yang mengerling pada Naruto dan ia yakin adiknya seperti menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang lelah, seolah penderitaannya baru dimulai.

"Kau harus ikut kami," tegas Sasuke tepat di depan Itachi. Ia memasang wajah datar. "Tidak, bukan yang ini. Aku tidak butuh _clone_."

"Tampaknya kau tidak ke sini sendirian."

"Kuharap aku sendirian," gumam Sasuke.

Itachi tidak menanyakan alasan kemurungan adiknya. Ia segera melebur ke udara sebelum kembali lagi ke sana dengan tubuh aslinya. Ketika kembali, Itachi mendapati Sasuke yang tengah beradu mata dengan Naruto. Tepatnya, Sasuke dengan mata tidak peduli dan Naruto yang secara terang-terangan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, menuntut.

"Akan kujelaskan di sana," tutur Sasuke pendek. Ia melepaskan jutsu entah apa yang telah mengunci Naruto sejak tadi. "Jangan berteriak."

"KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILNYA _NII-SAN?!"_

Di mana Kakashi?"

" _Hell!_ Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?! _Time_ _travel?_ Dimensi lain?!"

"Kita harus segera menemui Kakashi."

"Kau benar-benar Sasuke versi tua? Apakah di duniamu aku berhasil menendang bokongmu dan menyeretmu kembali ke Konoha?"

Itachi melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras. Ia kelihatan menahan diri untuk tidak balik berteriak. Adiknya yang ini jelas merasa kesal dengan semua pertanyaan Naruto, dia bukanlah tipe orang penyabar meski sejak tadi pembawaannya terlihat tenang. Tapi, Sasuke memiliki batas kesabaran yang jauh lebih pendek dibanding Itachi. Darah Uchiha mengalir kental di dalam diri adiknya, Itachi sangat paham tabiatnya.

Seakan prediksinya terbukti, Sasuke pun akhirnya membentak, "Ya, ya! Bisakah kau diam, Idiot?!"

Sungutan marah itu dibalas dengan gelak tawa. Naruto kelihatan sangat bahagia. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan pelukan versi lelaki. Jika penglihatan Itachi tidak salah-yang memang tidak pernah salah-ia yakin bahwa Sasuke menegang dengan gestur itu. Ekspresi kesalnya langsung digantikan dengan ekspresi kaku. Ketika Naruto melepas pelukannya, sorot mata Sasuke menjadi muram. Ia bahkan mengabaikan protes Naruto mengenai dirinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk sekarang ini.

"Lima tahun lagi aku akan menyusul tinggimu!"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar untuk ini. Ia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Itachi yang akan ikut dengan mereka dan Itachi yang akan menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela. Ketika hendak kembali memprotes, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk tutup mulut dan mengatakan bahwa Itachi dan dirinya akan berbicara dengan Kakashi serta Godaime. Setelah mengomel mengenai _Baa-chan_ yang selalu menang ini itu, Naruto akhirnya memberitahu lokasi di mana anggota kelompoknya yang lain berada. Mereka pun bershinshuin dan sampai di lokasi tujuan beberapa detik kemudian.

Setibanya di sana, Naruto kembali dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia perkirakan. Ia hendak menghampiri Kakashi dan Sakura yang tengah menatapnya terkejut, bersiap untuk menjelaskan pencapaiannya yang luar biasa dalam menemukan dua orang Uchiha serta hendak membual tentang keberadaan dimensi lain yang luar biasa tepat ketika sebuah kilatan jingga muncul tepat di depannya dan segera menyambar ke arahnya.

Lengan itu melingkari lehernya dan ia merasakan tubuh seorang wanita menekan erat tubuhnya, membuatnya mampu merasakan gundukan lunak yang menekan dada. Sebelum ia bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, ia juga merasakan sepasang kaki yang jenjang melingkari pinggangnya. Aroma mint bercampur ramen hampir membabukannya. Naruto teringat oleh aromanya sendiri. Pandangannya kabur, ia tak bisa melihat apa pun selain helaian rambut keemasan yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya sendiri.

Ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi, wajahnya pun kontan memerah. Ia merasakan kedua lengannya kaku, bingung harus bagaimana.

Sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan sesuatu dengan tergagap, sebuah suara familiar memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Suara familiar itu adalah suaranya versi wanita. Suara feminim miliknya ketika ia menggunakan _Oiroke_ _no_ _Jutsu_.

"Oh, akhirnya! Aku bisa mendapati bentuk ini lagi! Bisakah aku menikahimu?! Satu-satunya pria yang kucintai hanyalah orang ini! Aku sangat mendambakan tubuh ini lagi!"

 ** _TBC_**

 _Reply reviews :  
_

-shinn kazumiya : maaf mengecewakanmu, hehehe. sayangnya aku ngga bikin sasuke as female :") sikap cold coldnya susah dibayangin sebagai cewe(?) /lah/ tapi semoga kamu bisa tetep enjoy ya. kalau suka silakan lanjut baca, kalau engga ya ngga usah dilanjut juga gapapa ;)

-Erllicht : makasih banyak reviewnya! aku langsung semangat waktu tahu ada orang-orang yg penasaran sama ff ini. reaksi sasu x sasu sepertinya baru muncul di chapter depan depan deh hehehe xD

\- all : utarakan masukan kalian kalau merasa fic ini banyak kesalahannya. sekali lagi makasih buat yg udah berkenan ngasih review dan ngikutin ff ini. salam!


	3. Perkenalan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisihimoto

 **Warning** : SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, slight OOC-ness, semi-canon

 **A/N :** Terima kasih banyak reviewsnya! Mohon maaf kalau terlalu banyak narasi yah, xD

 **Dictionary**

\- _Wakai_ : Muda

\- _Otonai_ : Dewasa

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, dua puluh empat tahun, tengah menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon terdekat saat itu juga. Keadaan yang ia hadapi saat ini terasa benar-benar berantakan. Uchiha Sasuke sudah _rusak_ sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat berakhir. Ia tidak membutuhkan masalah tambahan. Misalnya saja, masalah berupa keberadaan dua orang idiot yang selalu membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah tiap kali mereka berbicara.

Hukuman akan semua kesalahannya sepertinya tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh sang Kuasa begitu saja. Mungkin, misteri pasca perang itu adalah hukuman tambahan atas segala kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Mungkin, portal itu adalah gerbang neraka untuknya. Sasuke ingin kembali menyesal—menyesal karena memilih untuk mempercayai insting begitu menyadari ketiadaan gulungan penting itu—tapi, Uchiha Sasuke sudah cukup dengan penyesalan.

Semua kekacauan ini berawal dari kasus pembunuhan masal di Suna dan Kumo. Insiden itu dilanjutkan dengan penyerangan terhadap Kazekage dan juga adik sang Raikage. Menurut intel Konoha, tujuan penyerangan tersebut ialah untuk mengumpulkan chakra dengan jumlah besar, dilihat dari hasil penyerangannya. Si Pelaku membunuh para korban tanpa memberi luka apa pun. Korban meninggal karena kehabisan chakra. Insiden penyerangan Kazekage dan Killer Bee pun memperkuat prediksi tersebut.

Selain karena alasan aliansi, Konoha ikut campur tangan karena Jinchūriki Kyūbi secara tidak langsung juga terancam. Hatake Kakashi selaku Rokudaime Hokage menunjuk Sasuke untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai masalah ini sejak satu tahun terakhir—sebuah misi yang amat Sasuke syukuri karena ia bisa keluar dari desa dan menghindari masalah pribadi yang tengah menghantuinya.

Selama sepuluh bulan pencarian, Sasuke mampu melacak jejak pelaku yang mengantarkannya pada sisa-sisa Zetsu Putih yang masih hidup pasca perang. Berdasarkan pengetahuan itu, Sasuke akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa dalang dibalik insiden Suna dan Kumo ialah pihak yang berhubungan dengan Otsutsuki Kaguya. Itulah awal mula kepalanya diserang migren berat. Sasuke melaporkan penemuan ini pada Kakashi, dan sebulan berikutnya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi guna mendapatkan informasi lain mengenai musuh utama para ninja di perang terakhir mereka.

Segala tanggung jawab yang dibebankan di pundaknya sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengeluh, sungguh. Sasuke menerima misi itu dengan baik. Ia menerimanya dengan pandangan bahwa misi ini merupakan salah satu langkahnya untuk menebus kesalahan di masa lalu. Setidaknya, ia dengan senang hati rela menjalankannya hingga kemudian Kakashi menyuruh Naruto bergabung dengannya, dengan harapan pencarian informasi bisa menjadi lebih efisien menggunakan kemampuan Sennin Mode milik perempuan tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang selama ini Sasuke putuskan sebagai penyebab masalah pribadinya.

Sasuke mengutuk Kakashi karena ini. Tapi, seakan mengerti masalah pribadinya, Kakashi hanya memberinya senyum mengesalkan dan mengutus Sakura guna memberinya serentetan nasihat yang membuat telinganya memerah. Si _pinkie_ sama sekali tidak membantu.

Semua kronologi masalah itu pun membawanya kemari. Ke sebuah dimensi asing—saat ini Sasuke mengasumsikannya begitu—yang berisi kehidupan lamanya, masa lalunya, _neraka_ nya. Ia dipaksa untuk berhadapan dengan _dirinya_ yang dulu. Dirinya yang sangat ia benci atas segala kebodohannya. Dirinya yang _masih_ sulit untuk dimaafkan oleh ia yang sekarang.

 _Kami_..

Sasuke bukan orang yang religius. Namun, kondisi ini secara paksa mengingatkannya pada sang Kuasa.

"Sasuke! Ah, ini benar-benar kau?! Kau versi yang ini jauh lebih _hot_! Nikahi aku, ya? Ya?"

Mantan rekan kelompoknya—Taka—berdiri di sampingnya, tepatnya berdiri di sampingnya dengan wanita berambut merah yang tengah menggelantungi lengannya. Sejak dulu, Sasuke sadar bahwa merekrut Karin bukanlah keputusan bijaksana. Tapi, dirinya yang dulu memang jauh dari kata bijaksana.

Setidaknya, Sasuke sudah sedikit menoleransi kesalahan tersebut. Selama dua tahun terakhir, Karin yang _di sana_ sudah membaik. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, sang Uzumaki berambut merah mampu berinteraksi dengannya tanpa memekik dengan wajah memerah.

Diharuskan untuk bertemu lagi dengan versi remajanya…

Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto takkan melupakan permasalahan mereka begitu saja. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima amarah perempuan itu ketika mereka berdua bertemu. Pembalasan dendam semacam ini jelas terasa lebih kejam dibandingkan ia yang harus bertarung dengan si pirang itu.

Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa Naruto secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Taka?

Pandangan Sasuke mendarat pada figur yang berdiri kaku beberapa meter darinya. Remaja berambut raven dengan rupa identik sepertinya itu tengah menatap dengan sorot penuh kalkulasi. Sasuke seperti sedang melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mata itu tampak was-was, tanggap, dan waspada. Ketika netranya menangkap sosok berjubah hitam dengan pola awan merah yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, sorot itu menajam—memperlihatkan kebencian yang luar biasa dalam.

Apakah dulu Sasuke benar-benar menatap Itachi dengan pandangan _itu_? Apakah kebenciannya memang sangat besar dan sulit untuk diobati?

Batinnya tertawa meledek. Tentu saja, dulu dia memiliki jenis mata itu. Tentu saja kebenciannya sulit diobati. Ia secara bodoh menyerahkan diri pada Orochimaru hanya karena benih kebencian tersebut, _dammit_.

Karin masih belum melepaskan lengannya dan masih terus mengocehkan sesuatu entah apa yang tidak ingin diketahui Sasuke. Otonai Naruto sedang memeluk Wakai Naruto—pemandangan teraneh yang pernah ada. Beberapa meter di samping para Naruto—mereka ada dua, ingat—berdiri Hatake Kakashi dengan mata melebar, tangannya terangkat, mengisyaratkan anggota timnya untuk tidak menyerang. Tubuhnya menyerukan kewaspadaan, tapi Kakashi berada dalam kontrol yang baik. Ia mengamati para pendatang baru dengan seksama. Mulai dari Sasuke _itu_ , para anggota Taka, Itachi, hingga Sasuke yang ini—sosok dewasa yang menjadi penyebab utama keterkejutan sang Jōnin.

Kakashi kelihatannya tidak mengenali Naruto. Naruto yang datang bersamanya.

 _Tentu saja._

Sasuke menahan dengusan. Ia akan memikirkan alasan itu nanti.

Melalui sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang menatapnya lebar-lebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu _jelas-jelas_ terpukau padanya. Terpukau dan terkejut. Ia menatapnya dan menatap Wakai Sasuke secara bergantian. Sakura tampak ingin berbicara, tapi usahanya tampak sia-sia saja.

Pemikiran tentang masih adanya orang yang tergila-gila padanya membuat Sasuke gerah. Ia sudah melewati masa ini, demi apa pun. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berharap dirinya akan berada dalam fase ini lagi. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok berambut pirang dengan mata biru _yang lain_. Uchiha Sasuke bersyukur karena ia tidak melihat Yamanaka Ino di sini.

Mencoba menjauh dari Karin, Sasuke menarik lengan perempuan yang masih menempel erat di lengannya. Mata merah tua itu menatapnya takjub, merasa bangga karena mendapatkan _reaksi_. Sasuke tidak pernah _bereaksi_ apa pun padanya.

"Kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, Karin," ujarnya datar. Ia mengalihkan lengan itu dengan mudah. "Kuasai dirimu."

Dengan itu, Sasuke menjauh dari Karin. Ia mendekati dua sosok berambut pirang yang masih berpelukan, mengabaikan tatapan dirinya _yang lain_ ketika berjalan. Tangannya terulur dan menarik rambut pirang yang dikucir di masing-masing sisi kepala _temannya_ itu. Perilakunya mendapatkan tanggapan berupa gumaman protes dan makian yang teramat familiar di telinganya.

"Berengsek! Jangan tarik-tarik rambutku!" serunya.

"Jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri," balas Sasuke pendek. "Turun."

"Aku sedang reuni!"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan tarikannya di rambut pirang itu. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Aku merindukan tubuhnya."

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Kakashi yang seperti ingin tersedak. Ia pun menghela napas pelan. "Terima saja takdirmu, Idiot. Kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa setelah tujuh tahun menjalaninya."

Perempuan pirang itu merengut. Ia meloncat turun dari sosok yang masih berdiri kaku di depannya—disorientasi dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membuang muka ketika oniksnya bertemu dengan safir. Ekspresi dari sosok di depannya ini meluapkan kekesalan yang tak terkira. Naruto marah padanya, ia marah karena masalah mereka, bukan karena sekedar dirinya yang mengganggu acara _reuni_. Naruto ini marah, bukan sekedar merajuk. Naruto ini marah dan Sasuke sadar bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan apa pun permasalahan mereka jika tidak ingin terlibat dalam _sparring_ mematikan.

Jika sedang marah dengan serius, Naruto takkan mudah diobati. Bahkan dengan ramen sekalipun.

"Tidak sekarang," ujarnya pendek. Perempuan pirang di depannya mendengus, masih menatapnya. "Lari lagi dan kau akan mati."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia tahu Naruto tidak main-main. Ia juga tahu rekannya ini _mengerti_ bahwa dirinya akan menepati janji untuk berbicara nanti, nanti setelah mereka berada dalam kondisi yang lebih baik dari ini.

Pesan tersiratnya diterima dengan baik. Naruto mengangguk skeptis padanya sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri Kakashi. Sasuke melihat cengiran khas yang terukir di wajah manis Naruto, ia memperhatikan reaksi Kakashi dan Sakura yang jelas-jelas semakin terkejut. Sakura mendekati si pirang, menepukan telapak tangannya di pipi dengan tanda lahir khas kumis kucing itu, dan berujar dengan bingung, "Asli, bukan _henge_." Kepalanya menjulur untuk melihat Naruto yang masih berada di samping Sasuke, Naruto versi laki-laki. "Naruto, jutsu aneh apa lagi yang kau ciptakan?" tanyanya.

Di samping Sasuke, Naruto berujar, "Aku tidak menciptakan jutsu apa pun- _ttebayo_."

Berjalan di samping Naruto, Sasuke mendengar Sakura berkata, "Dia kelihatan sepertimu! Lihat, lihat!"

Kini Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berusia enam belas tahun tengah memeriksa Naruto yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Mata safirnya menyerukan rasa ingin tahu tingkat tinggi, ia bergumam mengenai kemungkinan dirinya yang memiliki saudari. Sebagai balasan, Naruto versi dewasa tertawa. Dari sorot mata jahilnya, Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu saat ini. Sebelum segalanya bertambah kacau, Sasuke pun melibatkan diri dengan memotong perkataan rekannya itu.

"Naru. Namanya Naru," ujarnya yang langsung mendapat sungutan kesal dari sosok yang diinterupsinya. Sasuke mendaratkan pandangan pada Kakashi. "Kami tidak bermaksud buruk, jika kau masih khawatir dengan kemungkinan itu."

Kakashi masih belum puas. Ia menatapWakai Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya. Naruto yang sudah mendengar sekilas percakapan Sasuke dengan Itachi pun langsung berujar antusias, " _Ne_ , Sensei, dia adalah Sasuke! Dia Sasuke dari dimensi lain! Dia yang membuat Itachi menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela."

Mengerling pada sosok berjubah Akatsuki, Kakashi menampakan ekspresi ragu. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. Pemandangan yang baru saja ia hadapi sangatlah asing dan membingungkan. Ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke dan kelompok kecilnya, serta Uchiha Itachi. Tapi, ia lebih terkejut dengan kehadiran _sosok_ yang menyerupai murid Uchiha-nya itu. Chakra keduanya begitu identik, Kakashi hampir langsung percaya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Berbicara mengenai Naruto, Kakashi juga menemukan kejanggalan dalam diri wanita berambut pirang. Ia butuh penjelasan. Penjelasan rinci, serinci mungkin. Jika tidak, otaknya kemungkinan besar akan meledak saat itu juga. Kakashi butuh Tenzo. Ia merutuki lelaki itu karena tidak kunjung kembali bersama dengan Kiba.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kami bisa mempercayai kalian?" tanya Kakashi, nada suaranya tenang.

Otonai Naruto mengerang tidak percaya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah hitai-ate Konoha.

"Lihat? Masih ragu?" tantangnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian bisa saja mengambilnya dari orang lain."

"Serius?" tanya Naruto takjub. "Kau benar-benar berpikiran kalau aku akan repot-repot membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk mendapatkan _ini_?"

Sementara Kakashi menatap Otonai Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah mengutaran kalimat oh-yang-benar-saja, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Bertahun-tahun mengenal sosok ini, Sasuke mengakui kalau Naruto _tidak_ bodoh. Buktinya adalah, ia yang cepat belajar di lapangan jika mereka tengah bertarung dan memerlukan banyak taktik. Tapi, tetap saja, dia masih _lamban_ dalam hal semacam ini.

"Onna-san, Onna-san! Sasuke- _teme_ tidak menunjukan hitai-ate miliknya," timpal Wakai Naruto.

"Keloyalan seorang ninja pada desanya tidak hanya bersumber dari ikat kepala," balas Sasuke datar.

Alih-alih membantunya, Otonai Naruto malah menyambar hitai-ate Konoha yang tersampir di ikat pinggang Sasuke dan menunjukannya kepada para audiens mereka.

Namun, sialnya, ikat kepala yang ditunjukan itu memiliki garis melintang di tengahnya. Sebuah tanda _nukenin_.

Sebelum orang-orang bereaksi lebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah menyambar ikat kepala itu dari tangan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. Yang ditatap hanya berujar, "Ups."

"Kami tiba di sini melalui sebuah portal antar dimensi. Asumsi awalku adalah adanya dimensi paralel yang menyebabkan kemiripan antara dunia kami dan dunia ini. Kronologi kejadiannya cukup panjang. Tapi, ringkasnya, aku tiba di sini karena mengejar orang yang mencuri sebuah petunjuk dari misi yang tengah kujalani. Makhluk itu membuka portal dan menghilang," jelas Sasuke.

Kakashi kini tampak mempercayainya. "Makhluk?"

"Makhluk—alien, entahlah. Yang jelas si sialan serba putih itu memang pengacau," timpal Otonai Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke. "Kau melihatnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan suram. "Di dunia kami, aku dan dia merupakan ninja dari Konoha. Hokage sendiri yang memberi kami misi khusus ini."

"Hanya berdua saja?" tanya Wakai Naruto dengan heran. Ia menyipitkan alis. "Bukankah misi harusnya terdiri atas tiga orang atau lebih? Jika tidak, harusnya menjadi misi solo sekalian."

Naruto mendapatkan ketukan di kepala. Ia mengaduh pada Sakura dan membalas omelan perempuan itu. "Materi di Akademi sangatlah membosankan. Bukan salahku kalau aku tertidur."

Kakashi mengabaikan pertengakaran verbal dua orang muridnya. Ia bertanya, "Kekuatan apa yang mampu mengantarkan kalian ke dimensi lain?"

" _Rinnegan_."

Keterkejutan Kakashi adalah hal yang wajar. Menurut Sasuke, lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai gurunya ini belum mengetahui keberadaan dōjutsu tingkat tinggi itu. Mereka mungkin masih menganggapnya mitos karena belum tahu adanya orang yang benar-benar memilikinya. Sasuke menebak bahwa Kakashi belum mengetahui Madara ataupun Pein.

Oh, dunia di dimensi ini sangat ketinggalan. Sungguh.

Detik selanjutnya, Naruto bertanya tentang apa itu rinnegan dan Kakashi pun menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang paling mudah dipahami oleh Naruto. Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, makhluk yang dicurigai sebagai musuh telah melarikan diri kemari. Aku sendiri belum tahu seberapa besar kemampuannya ataupun tujuannya lari ke sini. Entah karena kebetulan atau dengan maksud tertentu. Yang jelas, mereka berbahaya."

"Mereka?" tanyaOtonai Naruto. "Aku hanya melihat satu orang saja. Makhluk sialan yang membawa senjata semacam pancing untuk mencuri chakra orang-orang."

"Tiga, ada tiga."

Penjelasan Sasuke tampak diterima dengan baik oleh Kakashi. Ia mengutarakan sesuatu mengenai mereka yang akan melanjutkan pembicaraan di desa. Setelahnya, sang lelaki berambut silver mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke asli dunia ini, anggota Taka—atau Hebi, masa bodohlah-dan Itachi. Ia menaikan alis, kembali meminta penjelasan pada dua orang asing—namun familiar—yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku menendang bokongnya! Untuk kesekian kali! _Hell_ , yeah. _Teme_ tetaplah _teme_ di mana pun dimensinya," dengus Otonai Naruto. Ia tidak menyadari kilatan mata Sasuke yang menatapnya terang-terangan. "Membawanya kembali ke Konoha seperti sudah menjadi pekerjaanku? Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa harus mengetuk kepalanya _sedikit_ agar dia sadar."

Dari sudut mata Sasuke, ia melihatWakai Naruto yang mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda itu tampak sedang berpikir keras, memikirkan hubungannya dengan orang yang baru saja berbicara. Sasuke menahan ujung bibirnya agar tidak terangkat. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Naruto jika mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Otonai Naruto. Tapi, prioritasnya sekarang ini bukanlah bercanda. Lebih baik Naruto mengetahuinya nanti, secara natural. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat remaja itu histeris. Pengalamannya tujuh tahun lalu sudah cukup mengerikan dan… menyiksa batin.

Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Mengalihkan pemikiran itu. Sasuke menjelaskan tentang kondisi Itachi yang memang akan menyerahkan diri pada Konoha. Ia sedikit mengungkit tentang Itachi yang tidak sepenuhnya bersalah—pernyataan yang langsung membuat kakak lelakinya itu berjengit—dan akan menjelaskan rinciannya setelah mereka sampai di Konoha. Sasuke meminta Kakashi menahan Itachi dan Wakai Sasuke di penjara biasa sementara mereka mengurus peradilan keduanya. Ia sebisa mungkin akan mengusahakan agar dua bersaudara itu tidak masuk dalam penjara bawah tanah dan mendapatkan siksaan apa pun. Ia akan membantu mereka melewati legalisasi dan kembali mendapatkan status warga desa lagi.

Ketika menatap Itachi, Sasuke melihat siaratan terima kasih. Lelaki itu pun membalas dengan gumaman mengenai Itachi yang harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Wakai Sasuke. Sementara ini, Sasuke tidak ingin berhubungan dengan versi lamanya. Ia masih trauma, jujur saja. Tapi, mengetahui sifatnya sendiri, ia yakin bahwa versi lamanya itu pada akhirnya akan berusaha untuk mengulik informasi darinya.

Yah, setidaknya Sasuke akan menghindar sebisa mungkin.

Di sampingnya, Naruto tampak sedang mencuri lihat pada Wakai Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak ragu untuk bertindak. Ragu mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan pada _temannya_. Sasuke sendiri baru menyadari kecemasan dan keraguan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai sisi ini. Ketika ia bertanya-tanya tentang apakah Otonai Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dulu, ia melihat wanita pirang itu yang merangkul Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Wakai Sasuke.

Seketika, Sasuke mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Dulu, teman baiknya ini juga bereaksi sama seperti sang pemuda pirang.

Mendengar perintah Kakashi tentang mereka yang harus menunggu Yamato dan Kiba, Sasuke dan Otonai Nauto kembali mendapatkan perhatian enam ninja Konoha itu. Ia mendapati senyum ikonik Kakashi ketika pria itu bertanya, "Nah, kalian belum memperkenalkan diri secara resmi."

Sang wanita berambut pirang tersenyum lebar. Kilatan jahil tercermin di iris safirnya. Membiarkan mulut itu berbicara adalah hal buruk. Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk menghentikan apa pun yang hendak diucapkan si pirang ketika suara familiar itu terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa kalian selalu saja melibatkanku?! Mati saja kalian!"

Apa yang terjadi terlampau cepat. Sasuke belum sempat mengalihkan fokusnya dari Naruto ketika tanah di bawah kakinya amblas. Sesaat kemudian ia terlempar dan mendarat di punggungnya dengan benturan keras. Erangan sakit yang berasal dari Naruto terdengar jelas di telinganya. Selang beberapa lama, kepala Sasuke berbenturan dengan Naruto, kerah bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang yang tengah membungkuk di depan mereka.

Iris zambrud itu berkilat marah, helaian rambut merah muda menyala menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Jika menghadapi kemarahan Naruto adalah bencana, Sasuke tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mendeskripsikan kemarahan Haruno Sakura.

Sepertinya, _kami_ benar-benar membencinya. []

 ** _TBC_**

 **A/N :  
**

Tim 7 versi dewasa akhirnya reuni! Jadi, aku mutusin buat datengin Sakura biar Sakura versi muda juga dapat insight baru dari sosok tuanya(?) semacam itulah.

 _Reply Reviews_

\- Fahri Luchifer : Enggak, di sini yang perempuan cuma Naruto. Alasannya bakal ada di chapter-chapter depan;)

\- Narwatsu13 : Makasih banyak masukannya. Nanti kupikirkan kalau udah komitmen nulis xD

\- Shinn Kazumiya : FemSasu di lain waktu aja kali ya, hehehe.

\- Erilicht : yosh, makasih! aku usahain bakal seproduktif mungkin buat lanjut.

\- All : Makasih dukungannya, aku masih rada shock bisa dapat feedback yang lumayan banyak. Sampai jumpa di next chapter ya!


	4. Konoha

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisihimoto

 **Warning** : SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, slight OOC-ness, semi-canon

 **A/N :** buat yang bilang di chapter belakang tentang setting tempat yang nggak jelas, jadi mereka masih ada di hutan. Hutan di sekitar Uchiha Hideout. Tim Konoha sedang menyebar buat mencari Itachi-Sasuke dan waktu mereka kembali berkumpul, mereka masih ada di hutan. Maaf kalau kurang jelas ya;) makasih sudah ngasih tau ^^

 **Dictionary**

\- _Wakai_ : Muda

\- _Otonai_ : Dewasa

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Konoha memerlukan waktu sekitar enam jam lamanya. Matahari sudah terbenam begitu rombongan gabungan Tim Kakashi dan Tim 8 sampai di sana. Tujuan utama mereka saat ini adalah Hokage Tower. Mereka harus segera melaporkan misi kepada Tsunade. Misi pencarian Itachi selaku anggota Akatsuki ini sangat penting. Melihat keberhasilan yang didapatkan secara _kebetulan_ adalah suatu hal yang sangat di luar dugaan. Mereka sudah merancang berbagai strategi guna menangkap sang anggota Akatsuki—hanya untuk menyadari bahwa strategi mereka tidak ada yang digunakan.

Lupakan saja menggunakan strategi. Terlibat dalam pertarungan saja tidak.

Keberhasilan misi mereka ini terasa aneh sekaligus melegakan. Hampir semua anggota tim gabungan itu kelihatan bingung dan ragu-ragu. Mereka seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, Kiba berkali-kali memberondong Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Keduanya terlibat cekcok selama beberapa saat karena Kiba tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Sakura merasa semakin disorientasi. Ia masih terguncang dengan keberhasilan mereka membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan menangkap Itachi. Kedatangan sosok yang sangat identik dengannya itu hampir saja membuatnya pingsan.

Sakura tidak berlebihan. Ia memang _hampir_ pingsan.

Jika sedetik kemudian ia melihat Kaka-sensei versi kakek-kakek, dirinya berjanji akan pingsan selama sehari penuh. Untungnya, pasca insiden itu, tidak ada hal aneh lain yang terjadi. Otona Sakura menghampiri mereka dengan tenang setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan dua orang temannya. Ia berkata tentang dirinya yang sudah terbiasa dengan _kegilaan_ dan hanya memerlukan pelampiasan sesaat sebelum kembali mendapatkan ketenangan diri.

Kedatangannya yang ekstrim dan teriakannya akan nama Sasuke dan Naruto seolah-olah bukan masalah besar bagi Otona Sakura. Perempuan itu hanya tertawa saat Wakai Naruto bertanya kenapa ia disamakan dengan sang wanita berambut pirang. Sakura masih ingat wajah pias Naruto ketika Otonai Sakura berkata, "Kau memang perempuan, Naru-chan, sama seperti dia."

Pemuda itu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, tapi ketiga orang dari dimensi lain itu sepakat untuk tutup mulut. Otonai Naruto seakan merasakan kefrustrasian tersebut, membuatnya menasihati Naruto untuk tidak memikirkan perkara sepele. Ia meminta versi mudanya untuk menikmati apa yang ada karena dunia wanita itu merepotkan.

Sebuah penjelasan yang justru menambah rasa frustrasi sang Uzumaki.

Dua orang shinobi yang bertugas menjaga gerbang menyambut kedatangan mereka di Konoha. Mereka bercakap-cakap sekilas dengan Kakashi sebelum mengizinkan rombongan itu memasuki desa. Pemandangan berupa gerombolan shinobi yang baru saja pulang dari misi adalah hal biasa untuk warga ataupun ninja Konoha. Tapi, berbeda dari biasanya, rombongan Kakashi mendapatkan perhatian lebih ketika mereka melewati jalanan desa itu. Banyak pasang mata memperhatikannya, berbisik-bisik tentang keberhasilan misi mereka dan juga tentang kehadiran tiga orang asing yang ikut bersama mereka.

Kakashi mengintruksikan anggota timnya untuk segera menghadap Tsunade sementara ia menyerahkan Itachi, Sasuke, dan anggota Taka pada ANBU untuk dibawa ke tahanan. Beberapa menit kemudian, semua anggota gabungan Tim Kakashi dan Tim 8 sudah berada di dalam kantor Hokage guna melaporkan misi. Tiga orang asing yang anehnya familiar itu menunggu di luar, mengikuti perintah Kakashi.

Sangat mengenal tabiat Senju Tsunade, perempuan berambut pirang dan merah muda menatap pintu dengan cemas. Mereka mengabaikan satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di antara mereka. Sang pemilik rambut merah muda baru menoleh pada teman lelakinya ketika namanya dipanggil untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kau memanggilku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke memandangnya datar. "Kenapa kau bisa ikut ke sini?"

"Aku disuruh oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk memastikan kalian berdua tidak saling bunuh." Sakura mendapatkan ekspresi datar Sasuke. Ia buru-buru tergelak ringan dan meralat ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Tadi sore aku masih berada di rumah sakit, sedang membaca-baca buku medis terbitan terbaru ketika sebuah lubang hitam menelanku ke dalam lantai. Ketika tersadar, aku sudah berada di dalam hutan dan secara kebetulan bertemu Yamato-taichou serta Kiba."

Sasuke menatapnya tidak yakin, membuat Sakura mencoba mengingat beberapa kemungkinan lain. Alisnya menyatu, berpikir keras. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto yang masih menatap cemas ke arah pintu. Sebuah realisasi menghampiri Sakura.

"Naruto menjadikanku percobaan pengembangan jutsu _Hiraishin_ milik Yondaime," terang Sakura. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau tidak salah, dia semacam menandaiku. Iya 'kan, Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil mengerjap. Ia menatap Sakura bingung, membuat si pemilik mata zambrud memutar bola matanya dan mengulang perkataan yang sebelumnya.

"Penandaan membuatku lebih mudah untuk mendatangimu," ungkap Naruto. Ia mengerut bingung. "Tapi, kenapa kau bisa ke sini?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. " _Reverse Hiraishin_ membuatmu mampu mendatangkan objek yang kau tandai, cara kerjanya sama seperti _Kuchiyose_. Artinya, kau secara sengaja mendatangkan Sakura ketika memasuki portal itu, _Dobe_."

Naruto mengelak. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Kakiku hanya berlari mengikutimu yang kabur!"

Kedua alis Sasuke menyatu. "Aku mengejar pencuri, bukannya kabur."

Teringat akan ketegangan di antara mereka, Naruto merapatkan giginya, menahan bentakan. "Kau selalu menghilang dari tempat pertemuan. Oh, bukan itu saja. Kau selalu _pergi_ tiap kali melihatku."

"Misi menuntutku demikian."

"Berhenti membual, Ber—"

Dehaman Sakura menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam, membuat lelaki itu mengalihkan wajahnya. Naruto mendengus keras sebelum menutup mulut, matanya menatap lurus pintu kantor hokage.

Suasana yang memburuk membuat Sakura bergerak tidak nyaman. Berada di antara dua temannya yang ini sudah menjadi sebuah siksaan pribadi baginya sejak setahun terakhir. Sakura selalu menjadi penengah antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia sudah mencoba mendamaikan keduanya, tapi hasilnya sia-sia saja. Masalah mereka sulit untuk diselesaikan karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Sakura ingin menyalahkan Sasuke, tapi ia juga memahami dilema lelaki itu, Sakura tidak kuasa menyalahkannya. Sementara Naruto, perempuan tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan _aman_ bersama Sasuke. Ketika sesuatu terasa salah, ia akan langsung mencoba mencecar Sasuke dan menuntut penjelasan darinya.

Keduanya sama-sama rumit. Sakura akhinya membiarkan Sasuke menjauhi Naruto—sekaligus untuk menjalankan misi—dan fokus menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Ia tidak enak pada Neji yang terus menerus mendengar keluhannya mengenai masalah dua sahabatnya ini.

"Naruto mungkin secara tidak sengaja memanggilku," ungkapnya mengembalikan pembicaraan pada topik awal mereka. Kedua matanya memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Aku hanya mengetahui sedikit fakta tentang misi kalian. Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Tepat setelah Sakura mengutarakan pertanyaan, pintu di depan mereka terbuka. Wakai Sakura menatap Sakura ragu, kemudian menyuruh ketiga orang itu masuk. Sakura tersenyum melihat versi mudanya. Ia bergumam terima kasih sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan yang terlihat amat familiar.

Setibanya di sana, mereka bertiga langsung disuguhi ekspresi masam Senju Tsunade. Sakura hampir merindukan Tsunade sebagai Hokage. Hampir. Tapi, ia jelas lebih memilih Tsunade yang merangkap sebagai Kepala Divisi Medis. Posisi di dunia medis membuat wanita itu lebih mampu mengontrol temperamennya.

Sudah bersiap dengan teriakan ataupun suara debaman kayu, Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar, "Jadi, siapa yang menjabat sebagai Hokage di dimensi kalian sekarang ini?"

 **OoOoO**

Tsunade sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Pertama, ia sudah menata dirinya untuk menerima fakta bahwa Orochimaru telah meninggal dunia—sebab segila apa pun mantan rekannya, ia tetaplah orang yang pernah dekat dengannya. Dua, Kakashi memberinya berita baik dan aneh.

Tsunade memutuskan untuk fokus pada berita baiknya alih-alih aneh. Keberhasilan penangkapan Uchiha Itachi—meski dengan cara yang sulit dipercaya—akan membawa banyak keuntungan bagi Konoha. Mereka akan mendapatkan informasi baru setelah menginterogasi tahanan mereka. Prosesnya mungkin akan sulit, tapi Morino Ibiki menjadi kepala Divisi T&I tidak dengan alasan remeh. Pria keras itu sangat bisa diandalkan. Bahkan, secara kasar, ia mungkin bisa menyuruh batu berbicara. Tsunade mempercayainya.

Jadi, dengan titik cerah yang ia dapatkan, Tsunade pun membiarkan dirinya sedikit santai. Ia mengutarakan pertanyaan acak yang muncul di dalam otaknya begitu melihat _tamu_ mereka.

Kakashi mengatakan bahwa tiga orang itu adalah Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Mereka semua kelihatan berada di awal dua puluhan dan kemungkinan memiliki kemampuan yang hebat—dilihat dari energi chakranya. Kakashi juga mengatakan kalau Naruto yang di sana adalah perempuan dan mereka menolak untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

Tsunade menerima hal ini. Dia sedang bahagia, ingat?

Karena itulah dia mendengarkan ucapan Otona Sakura dengan baik, terhibur ketika mengetahui bahwa Hatake Kakashi merupakan kandidat potensial sebagai suksesornya sebelum Naruto. Ia mengabaikan ringisan sang Jōnin ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura mengenai posisi Rokudaime Hokage. Selepas mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan remehnya, Tsunade mengutarakan beberapa pertanyaan lain mengenai kepentingan dan alasan mereka datang kemari.

Lelaki berambut hitam yang dikenali sebagai Sasuke versi dewasa menjelaskan segalanya dengan ringkas dan mengena—kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang ninja aktif yang berpengalaman—mulai dari masalah dibalik misi yang diampuhnya hingga tentang kedatangan musuh kemari.

Tsunade perlu memastikan pendengarannya. Alisnya menyatu, ia bertanya, "Musuh?"

Yang menjawab pertanyaannya adalah si pirang yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Musuh dari bulan," ujarnya pendek. Tatapan tidak percaya membuatnya melanjutkan, "Mereka berasal dari klan Otsutsuki. Ciri khasnya adalah warna kulit yang pucat pasi, mirip Orochimaru, tapi lebih mereka kuat. Salah satu anggota klannya menyebabkan Perang Besar Shinobi Keempat tujuh tahun lalu. Si Wanita Psikopat punya kekuatan dewa!"

Penjelasan itu menambah kerutan di dahi Tsunade. "Kekuatan dewa?"

"Dia memiliki dua buah byakugan dan sebuah sharingan di dahinya," tambah Naruto. Ia meringis. "Si Nenek Serakah."

Suasana hati Tsunade yang bagus kini mulai menguap. Ia memicingkan mata, "Bagaimana dengan mereka yang melarikan diri ke sini?"

"Kekuatannya belum bisa dipastikan," balas Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam jubahnya dan memberikannya pada Tsunade. "Itu adalah _transcript_ yang belum sempurna dari gulungan yang dicuri. Apa pun tujuan mereka, mereka jelas berhubungan dengan Otsutsuki Kaguya. Mereka berbahaya."

Tsunade membaca catatan itu sekilas. Ia mengambil napas dalam.

"Otsutsuki Kaguya, sang Dewi Rabit. Legenda ini jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengan legenda Rikudō Sennin. Kalian yakin?"

Naruto mengehembuskan napas panjang. " _Baa-chan_ , jangan bilang kau meragukan kami?" tuduhnya yang kemungkinan benar. Ia menahan rasa kesalnya. " _Dammit_ , aku dan Sasuke bahkan pernah hampir mati dicekik rambut nenek itu! Dia mampu memindahkan kita seenaknya ke dimensi lain. Dunia lava, dunia es, bahkan dunia magnet!" Dahinya mengerut dalam, tampak tidak menyukai fakta yang diutarakan oleh mulutnya sendiri. "Kaguya adalah mimpi buruk," gumamnya suram.

Ekspresi terluka itu cukup meyakinkan Tsunade. Kini, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan tinjunya ke meja kerja. Salah satu tangannya memijat pelipis, menyadari bahaya besar yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu jika diabaikan begitu saja.

Tercetak sebagai seorang yang pandai membaca keadaan, Kakashi pun mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ia menanyakan rencana ketiganya guna mengatasi semua ini, berharap tiga orang itu mempunyai solusi dan tidak hanya melemparkan berita buruk pada mereka.

"Misi awalku hanya menyelidiki," aku Sasuke. Ia menerima gulungan yang dikembalikan Tsunade padanya. "Tapi, jika keadaan memburuk, kami akan ikut menanganinya. Asumsi pertamaku adalah keinginan pihak lawan untuk melanjutkan apa yang gagal dilakukan Kaguya. Mereka ke sini karena ingin membangkitkan orang itu lagi, sebab di sini pihak yang ingin membangkitkan Kaguya masih terus melakukan usahanya. Kesempatan itu masih besar."

Kakashi mengetukan jarinya ke atas dagu. "Jadi, kita harus menghentikan usaha mereka?"

"Kasarnya seperti itu. Tapi, semuanya masih asumsi. Kita membutuhkan gulungan itu untuk mengetahui secara pasti motif mereka," jelas Sasuke. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. "Menurut sejarah, Kayuga tidak berasal dari bumi. Ia melarikan diri dari tempat asalnya, entah karena apa. Jadi, bisa saja kerabatnya ini justru berada di sisi yang berlawanan dengannya."

"Dengan hipotesis kedua, maka bisa saja pendatang itu melawan orang yang sedang membangkitkan Kaguya alih-alih membantunya? Tapi, mengetahui bahwa Kaguya adalah orang yang sangat kejam, kita tidak bisa memberinya dukungan untuk melawan kerabatnya itu—yang sama-sama ancaman bagi kita. Analogi sederhananya adalah mereka akan berperang di tanah yang bahkan bukan milik mereka sendiri dan meskipun tidak ikut campur, kita tetap akan dirugikan. Begitu?" simpul Kakashi.

Ruangan Hokage itu seakan membeku. Semuanya—kecuali seorang pemuda pirang—mengerti arah pemicaraan mereka dan menyadari betapa besarnya ancaman dari klan asing tersebut. Mereka melihat horror di dalam mata tiga orang pendatang, fakta yang menambah besarnya ancaman yang akan menerpa mereka.

Wakai Naruto pusing. Dia benci hal yang rumit. Semua pembicaraan itu seakan berdengung tanpa arti di telinganya. Naruto mengerti bahwa Otonai Sasuke ke sini untuk menangkap pencuri yang berbahaya. Ia juga mengerti tingkat bahaya ini sangat tinggi, bahkan bisa menyebabkan kiamat. Tapi, setelah itu apa?

Mendengarkan dan terdiam bukanlah kemampuan yang mudah dikuasainya. Naruto gatal untuk berbicara. Karena itulah saat ini ia menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan gulungan ini?" ungkapnya di sela keheningan. "Apakah kita harus mengerahkan semua _ninken_ milik Kakashi-sensei dan memberi misi semua Inuzuka untuk melacak mereka atau bagaimana?"

Kiba berdecak dan berkata, "Kita bahkan tidak mengetahui bau mereka, _Baka_."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" sentak Naruto dengan nada suara meninggi. Ia ingin membicarakan masalah Sasuke, _dammit_. Status diri sahabatnya itu masih belum jelas. "Kita masih punya masalah lain yang juga belum selesai. Misalnya Akatsuki. Jadi, untuk ancaman baru ini, harus bagaimana?"

"Akatsuki!" seru Otonai Naruto. Bibirnya sudah membentuk menjadi cengiran khasnya. Ia menjentikan jari dan menoleh pada Sasuke. "Zetsu Hitam sialan itu adalah biangkeroknya 'kan, Sasuke? _Ne_ , kau ingin menghajar kepalanya 'kan?"

Sasuke menahan senyum yang hampir muncul di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Masalah Kaguya ini berkaitan dengan Akatsuki," ujarnya pendek. Ia menoleh pada Wakai Naruto. "Selagi mencari tahu para Otsutsuki, kita bisa sambil menuntaskan organisasi itu."

Tsunade mengerling pada Shizune, mengancamnya yang berani mengeyahkan semua sake yang sudah ia simpan bawah meja. Ia menatap secangkir the dengan jijik, sebelum memutuskan untuk meminumnya hanya dalam satu kali tegukan.

 _Killing intent_ miliknya seakan telah menguasai ruangan tersebut. Tsunade berdeham.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengirim tim untuk mengatasi Akatsuki," simpulnya keras. Sudut mata Tsunade menangkap seorang pemuda blonde yang hendak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia menajamkan matanya. "Rincian misinya akan kita bicarakan besok. Sekarang, bubar!"

Tsunade kembali melihat Naruto yang ingin kembali bertanya. Ia pun menghembuskan napas panjang dan berkata, "Tahanan Uchiha bersaudara akan ditangani besok, bersamaan dengan rincian misi Akatsuki. Aku _hanya_ butuh Otonai Tim 7 untuk menemuiku besok pukul sepuluh pagi. Mereka bertiga dibebaskan menginap di mana saja termasuk Distrik Uchiha karena Uchiha Sasuke dianggap memiliki hak tersebut. Sekarang, semuanya bubar! Shizune, bawakan aku sake! Cepat!"

"Baa-chan, aku seharusnya ikut—"

"BUBAR!"

Sepuluh orang ninja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung berbondong-bondong keluar dari sana. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang bershinshuin, sementara yang lain keluar melalui pintu seperti biasa. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, ruangan itu sudah kosong dan kini hanya diisi oleh dua orang.

Tsunade kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia memijit pelipisnya sambil menatap lebar-lebar dokumen yang berisi daftar anggota Akatsuki. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengetuk-ketuk meja. Ia melakukan gerakan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk menengok dan menemukan Shizune yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?!" tuntutnya. Ia menatap Shizune tajam. "Bawakan aku sake!"

Shizune segera menurunkan tonton dengan tergesa. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sangat cepat, hampir meluncur. Kini, di ruangan itu, Tsunade hanya tinggal seorang diri. Ia baru saja mendaratkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi ketika seekor _summon_ katak muncul di mejanya.

Menarik dengan kasar gulungan yang dibawa oleh katak itu, Tsunade mendapatkan pesan dari Jiraiya perihal sudah ditemukannya keberadaan pemimpin Akatsuki. Sang Sannin Katak akan ke sini esok hari untuk membicarakan langkah mereka yang selanjutnya.

Tsunade melempar gulungan itu ke atas meja dan mengusir katak yang secara mengesalkan meminta bayaran berupa permen padanya. Sepeninggalan katak, ia kembali memijit pelipisnya.

Suasana hati Godaime Hokage sedang teramat mendung.

 **OoOoO**

Sejak saat Kakashi-sensei memintanya untuk menghadap, Naruto tahu bahwa ia akan mendapatkan misi yang berat. Hari itu, ia baru saja kembali dari akademi setelah membantu Iruka-sensei mengisi materi praktek di sana. Rutinitas Uzumaki Naruto sebagai kunoichi bergulir antara menjalankan misi, mengajar praktek di Akademi, dan menghadiri pelatihan Hokage dari Shizune. Sejak ia menginjak umur dua puluh dua, Kakashi bersikeras mengurangi porsi misi yang mengharuskannya keluar desa. Ia menyuruh perempuan pirang itu untuk fokus pada pelatihan Hokage agar dirinya bisa segera menggantikan sang Rokudaime.

Pria berambut silver itu jelas-jelas merindukan waktu-waktu luangnya, dia sudah sangat ingin pensiun, Naruto amat paham. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengejek Kakashi tiap kali mendengar nasihat gurunya mengenai ia yang harus fokus dalam mempelajari seluruh administrasi desa dan berbagai seluk beluk politik.

Merepotkan.

Naruto memang bercita-cita sebagai Hokage. Tapi, semua kertas-kertas itu selalu berhasil membuatnya pusing. Ia tidak masalah untuk menghadapi tumpukan kertas itu nantinya, tapi saat ini Naruto butuh suasana baru. Itulah mengapa panggilan Kakashi terasa bagaikan angin segar baginya.

Setidaknya, Naruto sangat bahagia hingga kemudian ia diberitahu dua hal. Pertama, mengenai perkembangan misi yang menemukan informasi _buruk_. Kedua, mengenai rekan misinya kali ini.

Ingatan itu masih segar di kepala Naruto. Ia ingat bagaimana emosi langsung menguasainya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan tinjunya ke dinding terdekat setelah tahu siapa rekan misinya.

Kakashi menyembunyikan misi khusus yang selama ini dijalani Sasuke. Mereka berdua berkonspirasi untuk membuatnya kesal. Semua masalahnya dengan Sasuke sudah dimulai sejak dua tahun lalu, tepat setelah mereka kembali dari Suna. Saat itu, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke tengah mewakili Konoha untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Temari dan Shikamaru di sana. Mereka menginap selama seminggu dan kembali dengan selamat.

Iya, selamat tanpa gangguan apa pun. Tapi, si berengsek itu mulai bertingkah aneh pada Naruto. Ia terus-terusan sibuk dan menolak semua ajakan Naruto meskipun keduanya memiliki waktu luang. Awalnya, Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi, suatu waktu Naruto mendapati Sasuke kembali dari misi dengan kondisi sangat berantakan. Lelaki itu berakhir di rumah sakit selama seminggu penuh dan parahnya, dia menolak jengukan dari siapa pun!

 _Si Berengsek penyendiri_ _tak tahu rasa terima kasih_ , gerutunya kala itu.

Naruto tentu saja memaksa para perawat untuk membolehkannya masuk. Tapi, dia tidak mendapati siapa pun begitu memasuki ruang inap itu. Sasuke sudah menghilang lagi entah kemana meskipun catatan medis menyatakan bahwa racun di tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya ternetralisasi.

Pasca keadaan itu, Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia baru berpapasan dengan sang Uchiha di kantor Hokage. Ketika ingin berbicara dengannya, sosok itu lagi-lagi menghilang keesokan harinya. Kakashi mengatakan bahwa ia mengirim Sasuke untuk menyelidiki misi di luar desa. Dengan misi entah apa itu, sahabat baiknya tersebut pergi dari Konoha selama hampir setahun.

Itulah alasannya mengapa Naruto langsung merangsak menyerang si pemilik Sharingan begitu mendapatinya berjalan sendirian di dalam hutan. Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan Sasuke yang tampak _berbeda_ dan berasumsi bahwa itu hanyalah trik liciknya untuk kembali menghindari Naruto.

Realisasi mengenai ia yang salah target baru muncul ketika matanya menatap langsung iris oniks itu. Sasuke yang dikenalnya sudah tidak lagi memiliki sorot mata benci dan kebingungan yang tercampur di dalam sana membuat kecurigaannya naik. Fakta bahwa ia yang terlempar ke dimensi paralel sedikit menekan kemarahannya pada Sasuke. Itulah mengapa ia sedikit melupakan masalah mereka dan memilih untuk menghampiri Wakai Naruto begitu mereka keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Tsunade-baachan tidak bahagia setelah mendengar laporan misi mereka. Naruto memahaminya. Dia malah bersyukur bahwa neneknya itu mempercayai mereka dengan mudah tanpa perlu menyewa keluarga Ino untuk memindai isi kepala mereka.

Menatap Wakai Naruto membawa banyak memori untuknya. Naruto ingin memeluk pemuda—Wakai Naruto masih laki-laki, pikirnya—itu untuk mengenang masa-masa mudanya, meskipun berumur dua empat juga tidak terlalu tua. Tapi, tetap saja…

Tujuh tahun terakhir ini terasa cukup berat bagi Naruto meskipun tidak seberat masa kecilnya. Namun, transisi dari kehidupan pria ke wanita adalah definisi dari penderitaan. Ia butuh waktu lama untuk menyesuaikan diri. Mulai dari cara berpikirnya hingga cara hidupnya sebagai perempuan.

Ugh, rasanya sangat ingin menendang perut ayahnya sendiri. Kalau saja _Edo Tensei_ bukanlah jutsu terlarang, Naruto sudah membangkitkan jiwa ayahnya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu hanya untuk mendaratkan pukulan padanya.

Kakinya mengimbangi Wakai Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis pada remaja itu sebelum mengatakan, "Aku akan memberitahu pembicaraan kami dengan Godaime besok. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sosok di sampingnya ini tersadar dari lamunan. Ia menoleh dan menatapnya berbinar-binar. "Kau serius?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tersenyum geli. Rasanya seperti sedang bercermin. Naruto baru sadar bahwa dirinya sebagai laki-laki ternyata memiliki rupa yang cukup atraktif.

Duh, laki-laki, ya?

Andai saja Naruto bisa menikahi dirinya sendiri dari masa lalu…

"Satu syarat," balasnya sambil mengulas senyum khasnya. "Traktir aku."

Sosok di depannya mengerjap. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ramen."

Iris safir itu melebar sebelum membalas cengirannya. Ia segera menarik lengan Naruto melewati jalan setapak yang amat familiar—jalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Di sana, mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih. Wakai Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggilnya Naru-neechan setelah Naruto menolak untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa gender mereka berbeda. Keduanya berbincang mengenai pengalaman masa kecil yang sama-sama tidak menyenangkan. Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika mereka membicarakan Iruka-sensei. Saat mengungkit topik mengenai Jiraiya, dadanya seakan kembali membeku. Kesedihan melingkupinya selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah harapan kembali merayapinya.

"Ero-Sennin sepertinya akan mampir ke sini beberapa hari ke depan," ujar pemuda itu. Ia meminum kuah ramennya langsung dari mangkuk. "Dia sudah berpergian lama. Memangnya kenapa? Orang tua itu menelantarkanmu agar dia bisa leluasa mengintip para wanita?"

Naruto tertawa kering. Ia menghabiskan mangkuk ketiganya. "Aku merindukannya."

"Huh? Aku bahkan bosan menghadapinya. Memangnya di sana dia ada di mana?"

Kuah miso yang selalu terasa nikmat tiba-tiba saja menjadi hambar. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengabiskan kuah itu sebelum berujar, "Meninggal. Dia kalah dalam pertarungan."

Melalui sudut matanya, Wakai Naruto menghentikan aktivitas makan. Ekspresi wajahnya menggelap. Kedua alisnya menyatu. Ia berujar, "Ero-Sennin sangat kuat. Siapa yang dilawannya?"

"Pemimpin Akatsuki."

Keheningan meliputi mereka. Naruto melihat telapak tangan remaja itu yang kini mengepal—sebuah reaksi yang amat dipahami olehnya. Meskipun saat ini mereka berbeda, keduanya masih saja saling terhubung. Mereka berdua adalah sosok yang sama. Jiwa yang sama. Identitas yang sama. Kesadaran akan eksistensi masing-masinglah yang membuatnya berbeda.

Menguraikan kepalan tangan itu Naruto mengulas senyum pada sosok yang menjadi teman makan malamnya. Dia berkata, "Dulu aku gagal mencegahnya. Tapi, kau masih punya kesempatan, tidak sepertiku."

Sang pemuda pirang menatapnya ragu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap mangkuk ramen dengan pandangan kosong. Suaranya terdengar muram ketika ia berkata, "Kekuatanku yang sekarang masih belum cukup untuk melindungi orang-orang. Aku sangat tertinggal, sangat tertinggal dari Sasuke. Dia membunuh Orochimaru."

Ketika mendengarnya, Naruto menahan keinginan untuk mendengus. Ia mengubah dengusannya menjadi cengiran. "Si Ular Tua sudah lemah sejak kehilangan kekuatan kedua tangannya. _Bastrad_ mengambil keuntungan darinya. Selain itu, kau adalah aku! Kekuatanmu akan meningkat seiring waktu. Banyak jutsu-jutsu keren yang bisa kau kuasai. Aku akan memastikan Ero-Sennin tidak meninggal di dunia ini. Pria tua itu punya banyak jutsu yang belum diajarkan padamu! Kau harus meminta diajarkan semua jutsunya kalau dia kembali."

Ucapan Naruto mampu mengembalikan binar di iris safir remaja tersebut. Dia membalas perkataannya dengan semangat sambil menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai chakra dasar khususnya elemen angin. Pembicaraan mereka mengalir hingga Wakai Naruto dengan ragu menanyakan masalah Sasuke.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia tetap jadi orang berengsek. Kau harus ekstra sabar," balas Naruto. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum. "Tapi, dia akan baik-baik saja. Melihat adanya Itachi…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat Sasuke _itu_ , Sasuke _nya_. "Selalu ajak dia bicara meskipun kau sama sekali tidak direspon. Pastikan dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Untuk sekarang ini, kelihatannya dia akan menolak berbicara dengan siapa pun kecuali dirimu. Hanya kau yang masih ditoleransi olehnya."

Kepuasan tercetak di wajah remaja tersebut. Ia bahkan menawari Naruto untuk menambah satu mangkuk lagi, tapi Naruto menolak, membuatnya diolok habis-habisan mengenai hormon wanita yang menurunkan kapasitas perut. Naruto membalasnya dengan pukulan di belakang kepala sebelum memperingatinya untuk hati-hati pada karma. Mereka sempat jalan bersama dan Naruto hampir meminta tumpangan menginap di apartemen sang remaja, tapi sesuatu mengurungkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemennya lain kali saja. Kakinya secara otomatis membawanya ke jalan Distrik Uchiha yang sudah ia hafal setelah keseringannya mengunjungi Sasuke.

Pemandangan yang ada di sana cukup membuatnya mengusapkan kedua tangannya ke bahu, meredakan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Seingat Naruto, Tsunade-baachan sudah mengurus Komplek Perumahan Uchiha ini di dunia sana. Ia _memperbaiki_ kerusakan di perumahan itu begitu menjabat sebagai Godaime. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa semua pencahayaan dan fasilitas layak yang ada di sana masih belum mampu mengatasi suasana horror yang ada.

Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah rumah yang berada di ujung kompleks. Ia menangkap aliran chakra yang familiar dari dalam bangunan itu. Tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu, Naruto langsung masuk ke sana dan mendapati beberapa alat bersih-bersih yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Lantai kayu rumah tersebut tampak seperti baru saja dipel. Naruto melanjutkan ekplorasinya hingga ia mendengar suara-suara.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sakura. Dia takkan mempercayaiku."

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana reaksi—"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti begitu menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Ia buru-buru mengambil sebuah kain basah yang tergeletak di lantai dan bergegas keluar dari ruang kamar yang kelihatannya baru selesai dibersihkan. Di ambang pintu, tepat di sebelah Naruto, Sakura berujar, "Aku hanya mencoba membantu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Sasuke."

Dipunggungi oleh Sasuke, Naruto tidak mampu melihat rahang sang Uchiha yang mengeras. Matanya mengekori Sakura yang menghilang ke dapur. Ia mengerutkan alis, heran dengan apa yang terjadi di antara dua orang sahabatnya ini. Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sasuke juga membuat masalah pada Sakura. Ia yakin bahwa Neji akan mengutuk Sasuke seandainya Sakura disakiti lagi oleh si pemilik sharingan.

Sakura memang sudah menghilangkan perasaan khususnya pada sang Uchiha, tapi Naruto ingat betul bagaimana beratnya proses tersebut. Ia ingat penampilan Sakura yang amat berantakan lima tahun yang lalu. Mata yang selalu merah akibat terlalu lama menangis, kantung mata yang menghitam karena kurang tidur, energinya yang menurun karena memaksakan diri untuk selalu lembur di rumah sakit. Sakura bahkan menolak untuk ditemani. Naruto perlu usaha keras untuk mengembalikan keriangan diri Sakura tanpa merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke ataupun teman perempuannya itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, Naruto menyadari temannya yang sudah berganti pakaian. Aroma sabun menghampiri indera penciumnya.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" tanyanya pendek.

Sasuke bahkan tidak repot-repot menatapnya ketika ia berujar, "Bukan masalahmu."

Memutar bola matanya, Naruto berkata, "Yeah, tentu saja. Aku tak pernah berhak untuk ikut campur, _Bastard_."

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan hendak melewatinya untuk pergi, tapi Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menarik lengannya.

"Lupakan saja tuntutanku yang meminta penjelasan darimu," ujarnya mengawali. "Jangan menghindariku lagi. Katakan saja kesalahanku yang membuatmu terganggu."

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Napasnya terdengar berat, "Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Kelegaan meliputi diri Naruto. Berbicara dengan versi mudanya mampu menjernihkan pikiran. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontroversinya dengan temannya ini ketika teringat dengan kondisi mereka yang sekarang. Misi mereka ke depannya tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Kerja sama tim harus diutamakan dan aspek penting itu takkan tercapai jika mereka masih ingin saling tonjok satu sama lain.

Mengulurkan sebuah kresek putih tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, Naruto membiarkan bibirnya membentuk cengiran. "Lihat yang kudapatkan, _Bastard_. Kau tidak membawa dompetmu saat terlempar ke sini 'kan?"

Sasuke mendaratkan pandangannya pada plastik yang diulurkan Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Onigiri!" serunya riang. "Onigiri dengan toping tomat. Sakura tidak suka makan malam-malam, jadi aku hanya membawakannya untukmu. Kau belum makan malam, _Ne_?"

Mengalihkan kresek itu dari hadapannya. Sasuke berkata, "Tidak lapar. Pergilah."

Detik selanjutnya, suara rengekan lapar dari perut seseorang terdengar.

Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Yeah, tidak lapar. Benar sekali."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Kedua telinganya memerah menahan malu. Ia segera menyambar kresek itu dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Selagi membuka bungkus, ia sedikit mengerling pada Naruto yang ikut mendaratkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Perempuan itu mendaratkan punggungnya ke atas ranjang dengan erangan lega sebelum kemudian menarik sebuah bantal untuk dipeluk.

Sasuke sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar mereka tidak berkontak fisik apa pun.

"Kamarmu bersama Sakura, _Dobe._ "

Naruto mengerang. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lebih letih dari biasanya. Naruto tidak bisanya lelah. Ia selalu berenergi, terima kasih untuk Kurama. Namun, saat ini, ia sangat lemas. Kelopak matanya berat. Kasur yang ditidurinya ini entah mengapa terasa amat nyaman. Ia bisa langsung hatuh tertidur kalau saja Sasuke tidak mengganggunya.

"Tutup mulut, 'Ske. Aku ingin tiduran sebentar."

Kedua matanya menutup. Naruto melepas masing-masing ikat rambut di sisi kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan, sebelum membiarkan surai keemasan itu terurai di permukaan tempat tidur. Sprei putih itu tampak sangat kontras dengan helaian rambut yang terurai meliputinya. Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan matanya dari sana begitu menyadari apa yang tengah ia lihat.

Fokusnya kembali pada makanan yang berada digenggamannya.

"Bagaimana kau membeli ini?"

Dengan mata tertutup, Sasuke melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Adikku yang membelikannya."

"Adik?"

"Wakai Naruto," ungkapnya sambil tergelak. Ia membuka mata, menatap Sasuke dengan iris biru langit yang berbinar-binar. "Dia memanggilku Nee-chan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Benar-benar bodoh. Dia diperalat oleh dirinya sendiri."

Bangkit dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk, Naruto merengut, jenis rengutan yang membuatnya tampak kekanakan. "Aku adalah orang yang baik hati, _Bastard_ , bukannya bodoh." Matanya menatap jendela yang terbuka, ia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpa mereka, sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Di samping Naruto, Sasuke tengah memakan onigirinya dalam diam. Ia mendaratkan pandangannya pada apa pun selain sosok perempuan di depannya. Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu. Rasa nyaman yang familiar seakan merayapi diri Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur, masih menyuapkan kepalan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuhnya merileks tanpa sadar, menikmati keberadaan Naruto bersamanya. Mereka memang sering bersama-sama—terlampau sering. Tapi, dua tahun terakhir ini, Sasuke menarik diri. Ia sangat jarang mengobrol dengan perempuan itu. Jangankan mengobrol, menemuinya saja jarang. Sasuke tidak sadar betapa butuhnya dia akan keberadaan sosok ini hanya untuk merasakan kenyamanan.

Rasa nyaman yang membuatnya percaya bahwa hari yang dijalaninya akan baik-baik saja. Rasa nyaman ketika merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Rasa nyaman karena merasa diakui tanpa dipandang sebagai sebuah ancaman.

Hanya Naruto yang mampu membuatnya merasakan itu. Hanya dia orang yang dibiarkan Sasuke untuk melewati batas personalnya dan mengenalnya lebih dalam. Entah karena Sasuke yang membiarkan Naruto atau karena Naruto yang memang sangat mengenal Sasuke sehingga tanpa sadar membuat sang Uchiha membiarkan pemilik iris safir tersebut mendekat dan mengambil peran besar di kehidupan lelaki itu.

Tapi, sejak dulu Naruto memang berperan besar dalam kehidupannya 'kan?

Jadi, mengapa saat ini rasanya begitu berbeda? Apa yang membuat kenyamanan dalam pertemanan mereka ini menjadi berubah? Apakah semua ini hanya dirasakan olehnya? Tidakkah Naruto juga merasakannya?

Namun, jika perempuan tersebut merasakannya, mengapa dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Ia terus menerus mendekatinya tanpa memikirkan batasan yang ada. Terus-terusan berperilaku seenaknya seakan perubahan di dalam dirinya tidak mempengaruhi Sasuke. Naruto yang hanya seorang idiot bermulut besar sudah lama berubah di pandangan sang Uchiha. Perubahan itu terasa signifikan ketika insiden tujuh tahun lalu menimpa diri sang Jinchuuriki, membuat segel _bijuu_ di perutnya berkontraksi-menyebabkan perlindungan fisik yang diberikan Yondaime Hokage menghilang sebelum waktunya, memperlihatkan diri Naruto yang sebenarnya ; seorang wanita berambut panjang keemasan yang tampak indah layaknya sang Ibu, Uzumaki Kushina.

Pasca terungkapnya identitas baru tersebut, Sasuke tidak bisa lagi melihat Naruto dengan cara yang sama. Naruto yang ia kenal adalah laki-laki, demi apa pun. Sosok wanita adalah salah satu dari banyaknya hal yang dihindari Sasuke. Sang Uchiha tidak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa ataupun harus bagaimana. Pengalaman buruk di masa kecilnya-di mana ia memiliki banyak _penguntit_ perempuan-membuatnya tidak nyaman berada di sekitar lawan jenis. Sedangkan, Naruto? Si Idiot itu mengampirinya setiap saat, mengunjungi rumahnya setiap hari, memaksaanya keluar rumah tiap kali keduanya memiliki waktu senggang. Sasuke yang selama dua tahun berada dalam masa percobaan jelas-jelas tak memiliki kegiatan apa pun selain menerima tawaran sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke terperangkap bersama sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang ternyata perempuan.

 _Damn._

Tenggelam dalam suasana familiar tersebut, pandangan Sasuke sudah terpatri pada sang pemilik surai keemasan entah sejak kapan. Kesadaran baru merayapinya ketika sosok itu berbicara. Sasuke mengerjap. Ia langsung mengalihkan sorot matanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ujar suara itu.

Sasuke hampir tersedak. "Apa?"

Di depannya, Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia menarik kedua kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, melipatnya, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke guna menatap lelaki itu lurus-lurus.

"Perasaanmu sekarang. Kau bertemu Itachi 'kan?"

Sasuke mengiakan, entah mengapa merasa lega begitu mengatahui kejelasan dari pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dari onigirinya.

"Apa yang kurasakan? Entah," akunya pendek. "Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah cara agar dia bisa segera membersihkan namanya."

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahukan kebenaran dari pembantaian itu."

Menghela napas, Sasuke berujar, "Tidak semudah itu. Sejak awal, tragedi tersebut terjadi karena kudeta yang direncanakan klanku. Meskipun berawal dari hasutan, Uchiha tetap bersalah. Itachi melaksanakan misinya untuk menghentikan kudeta sekaligus untuk membersihkan nama keluarga besar kami. Dia memilih agar orang-orang menganggap Uchiha Itachi berkhianat daripada membiarkan orang-orang menganggap _semua_ Uchiha sebagai pengkhianat."

Iris biru Naruto seakan menembus dirinya. Ia bergumam, "Apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan."

Kedua alis Sasuke menyatu. "Kenapa? Dia mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi Konoha sekaligus menjaga nama baik Uchiha."

"Semua itu hanya menambah kebohongan," ujar Naruto dengan nada tenang, seakan dia mengatakannya tanpa niat menyakiti siapa pun, yang memang begitu adanya. "Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Baik individu atau kelompok. Menutup-nutupi kesalahan seseorang atau kelompok bukanlah tindakan yang baik. Entah apa konsekuensinya, tapi tetap saja tidak baik."

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Jika kebenaran dibeberkan, orang-orang akan memandang rendah Uchiha. Itulah mengapa Itachi tidak memintaku membersihkan namanya ketika kami bertemu saat hendak melepaskan _Edo Tensei_."

Kedua alis Naruto menyatu. Ia merengut. "Persetan dengan apa yang dilihat orang-orang. Mereka selalu membenci sesuatu menurut presepsi mereka 'kan? Kau sendiri juga sangat memahaminya. Biarkan saja mereka berkomentar sampah. Jika komentar itu menurun ke generasi penerus, aku sebagai Hokage akan memperbanyak mata pelajaran sejarah. Akan kubuat anak-anak menyadari betapa besarnya jasa Klan Uchiha pada desa. Kesalahan kecil mereka adalah hal yang manusiawi. Satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah adalah mereka yang bermulut kotor, menyebarkan rumor palsu hanya karena kecemburuan akan sharingan. _Dammit_ , mereka semua hanyalah pemalas yang hanya bisa merengek dan menyalahkan orang-orang yang dianugerahi _kekkei genkai_ sepertimu."

Iris safir itu memancarkan kepedulian yang teramat murni. Sasuke membiarkan kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Dadanya menghangat. Ia menahan keinginan untuk menarik wanita yang di depannya itu ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Anak-anak semacam kau yang sering tidur di kelas takkan tahu kebenaran klanku, Idiot. Mereka tidak peduli."

Naruto berdecak. Ia menopang pipinya dengan satu tangan. "Jika mereka tidak peduli, biarkan saja. Tapi, kalau mereka mulai menjelek-jelekan keluarga besarmu, aku akan membuat peraturan baru untuk para Genin. Mereka takkan lolos ujian jika tidak mengetahui sebagian besar jasa klan pendiri desa mereka sendiri. Seorang ninja harus menghargai pendahulunya. Mereka ada karena jasa Senju dan Uchiha. Rasa hormat pada keduanya harus seimbang."

"Bagaimana dengan warga non-ninja?"

Naruto melayangkan tangannya ke udara, terlihat kesal. " _Hell,_ siapa yang peduli dengan opini mereka? Sebagian besar warga non-ninja _toh_ sudah tidak menyukai shinobi. Yang terpenting adalah mendapatkan _respect_ dari sesama shinobi. Untuk warga biasa, biarkan saja hingga mereka mau membuka matany dan menyadari bahwa kita ada untuk melindungi mereka."

"Perang Besar Shinobi disebabkan oleh dua orang Uchiha. Mengembalikan nama baik keluargaku tidaklah mudah."

Menatap nyalang Sasuke, Naruto berseru, " _Dammit, Teme_. Kenapa kau malah menjelek-jelekan klanmu sendiri? Obito dan Madara hanyalah orang malang yang dikendalikan oleh Si Berengsek Zetsu. Selain itu, kesalahan awal Rikudō- _jiji_ yang tidak adil pada kedua anaknya, menyebabkan klanmu mendapatkan Kutukan Kebencian. Haah."

Kadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto mempunyai lebih dari satu hati. Perempuan ini sangat mudah memaafkan orang lain. Ia teramat positif, memandang segala sesuatu dengan optimis, fakta yang sungguh teramat ironis karena Sasuke adalah kebalikan dari Naruto. Jika Naruto adalah cahaya, Sasuke adalah kegelapannya. Kebesaran hati perempuan itulah yang membuatnya bisa terus hidup hingga sekarang. Sasuke akan lebih _hancur_ jika Naruto tidak ada.

Tidak jarang, Sasuke selalu bertaruh akan kegagalan Naruto atas rasa optimisnya. Tapi, sebanyak apa pun taruhannya, ia selalu kalah. Naruto sering mendapatkan nasib buruk akan pilihan hidupnya, tapi di akhir nanti, ia selalu mendapatkan kebaikan. Perempuan ini sangatlah spesial.

Dia begitu berbeda, membuka matanya mengenai kepercayaan akan adanya harapan.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke sudah terulur ke wajah sang Uzumaki tanpa sadar. Mata safir itu menatapnya bingung, seketika mengempalikan kesadaran Sasuke. Mengumpat di dalam hati, ia memelesetkan telapak tangannya untuk memukul bahu Naruto alih-alih membiarkannya menyentuh sisi wajah perempuan itu. Yang dipukul pun mengerang protes. Ia berseru, "Apa-apaan, Berengsek?!"

Sasuke menyerahkan bekas bungkus onigiri ke tangan perempuan itu dan mendorongnya turun dari tempat tidur. "Buang sampahmu dan kembalilah ke ruanganmu sendiri, _Dobe_. Aku ingin tidur."

Naruto berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kejanggalan dari perilaku temannya ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Itachi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Kau akan membuatnya mengungkapkan kebenaran atau tidak?"

"Entah."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku barusan?!"

"Jawabannya ada pada dia sendiri, Idiot. Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya secara sepihak."

Naruto mengerjap, seolah baru mengerti.

"Oh," ungkapnya pelan. Kedua mata biru safirnya melebar. "Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke kembali menyenderkan punggungnya. "Aku akan membuatnya berjasa pada desa setelah dia bekerja sama dengan kita. Dedikasinya akan meringankan hukuman, sama seperti kasusku yang dulu. Selain itu, para tetua tidaklah bodoh untuk menjadikannya musuh ketika ia menawarkan diri bekerja untuk desa. Pada dasarnya, para anggota dewan selalu mencari keuntungan, itulah kenapa aku tidak dipenggal di pengadilan. Mereka memanfaatkan kemampuanku."

Naruto tidak pernah suka dengan cara pikir Sasuke yang menyakitkan. Temannya ini selalu menolak fakta bahwa orang-orang sudah memaafkannya. Padahal kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sejak delapan tahun yang lalu.

Meskipun tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kuharap paling tidak ia membiarkanmu memberitahu Tsunade-baachan. Aku akan mengambil bukti tertulis misinya meski harus memenggal kepala Danzo."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Jika kau bisa saja. Dia mempunyai sepuluh buah sharingan di tangan kirinya dan satu lagi di mata kanannya. Izanagi akan menewaskanmu, _Dobe_."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "Kurama akan membantuku," ujarnya pendek. Ia menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar sambil menjentikan jarinya. "Danzo. Kau bisa membuatnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini! Dialah si berengsek yang iri dengan keluargamu! Dengan memenjarakannya, kau bisa membantu Itachi mengungkapkan kebenaran tanpa mengotori nama Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Tapi, yang ditatap tidak menyadarinya. Senyum ala rubah itu masih tersemat di wajah manis Naruto. Sebelum melakukan kesalahan yang sama, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto keluar dan mendorongnya dengan kaki. Ia juga menyuruh Naruto mandi karena penampilannya yang berantakan. Menanggapi Sasuke, Naruto melontarkan umpatan dan memukul wajahnya dengan bantal sebelum keluar dari kamar. Suara hentakan pintu yang ditutup secara kasar mengekori kepergian Naruto. Sasuke tertawa ringan, bibirnya mengulas senyum. Senyum murni, bukan hanya senyum kaku khas Uchiha.

Pendapat Naruto akan dipertimbangkan olehnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa si idiot bisa memiliki ide cemerlang. Pelatihannya sebagai suksesor Rokudaime tampaknya mulai berbuah. Sasuke akan menyarankan Itachi untuk melakukan ini di masa mendatang. Kakaknya lebih dari mampu untuk menuntut ataupun balik memanipulasi Danzo, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, seorang Uchiha sekaligus seorang jenius. Untuk besok, ia hanya akan meminta Tsunade untuk membiarkan Itachi bekerjasama dengannya. Rencananya masih sama seperti yang ia katakan pada Naruto.

Ide yang diberikan Naruto adalah pilihan Itachi. Jika sang Uchiha Tertua itu tidak ingin menanggung lebih banyak lagi beban kebencian, maka ide ini akan diterima olehnya. Tapi, jika ia memang lebih senang untuk menderita, maka Itachi memang bodoh.

Well, setelah dipikir-pikir. Sasuke harus memastikan Itachi menerima ide ini. Bagian egois di dalam dirinya menyerukan untuk tidak menambah penderitaan kakaknya. Kakak yang masih bisa ia selamatkan.

Masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu, Sasuke kembali teringat Naruto. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menutup matanya, kalimat yang diutarakan Sakura tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya. Sasuke benar-benar harus menyelesaikan konflik batinya begitu ia menyelesaikan misi dan pulang. []

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Keputusan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisihimoto

 **Warning** : SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, slight OOC-ness, semi-canon.

 **A/N :** Cerita ini akan terbagi dari beberapa sudut pandang, ya. Jadi meskipun narasinya pakai POV orang ketiga, tapi sebagian besar akan menjurus ke Otonai & Wakai Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Jadi dimohon nggak kaget kalau fokusnya bukan cuma di Naruto atau Sasuke.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Penjara yang dimiliki oleh Konoha terdiri atas berbagai jenis. Jenis pertama adalah Penjara Reguler I, sebuah tempat pengurungan yang dulunya berada di bawah pengawasan Angkatan Polisi Konoha—Divisi Keamanan yang dikelola oleh Klan Uchiha secara terun temurun. Dengan ketiadaan klan elit tersebut, kini Penjara Reguler I digabung dengan Divisi Intel dan Divisi Pertahanan di mana tim _barrier_ berada.

Letak penjara ini berada di batas terluar Konoha. Mereka yang masuk di penjara ini adalah para warga non-ninja yang melakukan tindak kriminal, mulai dari perampokan hingga pembunuhan. Meskipun terdapat cukup banyak pembunuh amatir di sana, pengawas penjara tersebut hanya terdiri oleh ninja kelas Chūnin. Mereka dianggap lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi para tahanan.

Jōnin yang berada di sana tidaklah banyak. Mereka yang ditugaskan di sana biasanya dikerenakan oleh adanya kriminal yang merangkap sebagai bangsawan—keluarga Daimyo. Selebihnya, para Jōnin tidak mengambil posisi lain. Bahkan ketua dari divisi tersebut masih berasal dari kelas Chūnin. Singkatnya, Penjara Reguler I adalah tempat bekerja para ninja yang memiliki angka harapan hidup paling tinggi. Sangat jarang di antara mereka yang meninggal akibat pertarungan.

Jenis penjara selanjutnya adalah Penjara Reguler II dan Penjara Elit. Dua jenis penjara itu berada di bawah pengawasan Divisi Intel. Namun, khusus untuk Penjara Elit sering kali diurus langsung oleh Kage. Dibandingkan dengan Penjara Reguler I, kedua jenis penjara ini jelas lebih tinggi tingkat keketatan pengawasannya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh tahanan yang berbahaya. Mereka yang ditahan di sana terdiri oleh para ninja kriminal—baik yang berasal dari Konoha maupun desa lain—dengan kemampuan kelas Chūnin hingga Kage.

Letak kedua penjara ini berada di dalam desa, dekat dengan pemukiman para ninja. Jika Penjara Reguler tampak seperti bangunan normal lainnya, maka Penjara Elit adalah definisi dari neraka untuk para kriminal. Lokasi Penjara Elit ini sangatlah bertolakbelakang dengan namanya. Tempat penahanan itu berada di bawah tanah dengan penjagaan super ketat. Di tiap pintunya—yang terdiri atas lima pintu—terpasang segel tingkat SS. Berbagai macam perangkap melingkupi dinding dan lantainya, siap untuk langsung melumpuhkan sang tahanan sekaligus memberi sinyal bagi Hokage jika tahanan berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

Tidak hanya itu, Penjara Elit juga dijaga langsung oleh Pasukan ANBU. Mereka yang ditahan di sana diberi jutsu khusus yang mengunci hampir seluruh titik chakra, membuat mereka tidak bisa mengaktifkan jutsu apa pun layaknya warga non-ninja. Hampir tidak ada tahanan yang berhasil lolos dari dalam sini, bahkan bagi kriminal tingkat SS sekalipun. Kekuatan mereka lenyap secara ajaib hanya karena jutsu khusus milik klan Hyūga. Kini, dengan Tsunade yang merangkap sebagai Hokage, keketatan pengamanan dilengkapi dengan ramuan pelumpuhan yang membuat penggunanya merasa lemas sepanjang waktu—sebuah obat ampuh yang menghilangkan kemungkinan kabur bagi para tahanan.

Seseorang yang pernah tinggal di dalam sana selama hampir setengah tahun adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menjalani hukumannya setelah dinyatakan bersalah oleh Dewan Desa. Setengah tahun di dalam sana sangatlah menyiksa, padahal Sasuke sudah mendapatkan keringanan setelah membantu Konoha di medan perang. Ia berjasa besar pada desa tersebut, tapi kejahatannya di tingkat internasional tetap tidak bisa diterima oleh desa-desa lain. Kakashi sudah membantu semampunya, tapi bebas tanpa hukuman apa pun adalah hal yang mustahil.

Dapat terhindar dari eksekusi mati saja sudah merupakan keajiban besar. Sebab, status kriminalnya tidaklah main-main. Sasuke menyerang para Kage, hampir memusnahkan para _bijuu_ , dan bahkan selama masa ia bergabung dengan Orochimaru, dirinya secara tidak langsung membantu sang Sannin mendapatkan bahan eksperimennya—yang merupakan manusia. Ia menyerang dan menangkap banyak target yang diinginkan Orochimaru dan secara tidak langsung membiarkan sang ilmuwan gila melakukan tindakan entah apa yang sudah melenceng dari batas kemanusiaan.

Kesalahan Sasuke tidak dapat ditoleransi begitu saja. Itulah mengapa ia mendekam selama setengah tahun lamanya di sebuah ruangan sempit yang pengap, ditemani oleh dua orang ANBU yang menatapnya dengan kebencian melalui topeng mereka. Sasuke tinggal di sana selama setengah tahun tanpa kunjungan dan tanpa pengetahuan akan siang dan malam. Meskipun kedua matanya berfungsi dengan normal, Sasuke merasa sangat buta. Ia tidak tahu apa pun dan tidak merasakan apa pun kecuali penyesalan dan kegetiran yang mendalam.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah rusak sejak ia diisolasi di dalam sana. Kemampuan sosialisasinya yang buruk semakin memburuk pasca masa penahanan itu. Ia selalu tenggelam dalam lamunan dan tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar, tersiksa oleh masa lalunya sendiri dan segala kebodohannya, tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang seakan menggerogoti tiap sel di tubuhnya.

Penjara Elit adalah neraka. Itulah mengapa Sasuke membenci tempat tersebut dan hampir kehilangan kontrolnya begitu mengetahui bahwa Itachi berada di dalam sana. Di sana.

Sang Kakak, yang bukan seorang pendosa, telah dilemparkan ke dalam neraka buatan Konoha.

Sang Kakak, yang telah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk desa justru diberi hukuman oleh desa itu sendiri.

Luapan amarah memuncak di dalam dirinya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan keras, menyebabkan buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ekspresi wajahnya kaku. Tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya ketika ia keluar dari ruang Hokage, meninggalkan empat orang yang ada di sana dalam suasana tegang dan dingin.

Selama hidupnya, Tsunade tidak pernah merasakan intensi membunuh sebesar ini, kemarahan sebesar ini. Dan lebih parahnya, semua aura gelap yang mengerikan itu ditunjukan pada dirinya. Ia, seorang Kage sekaligun Sannin, merasa hampir gemetar hanya karena kamarahan sang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha yang ia tidak bisa ia sebut lagi sebagai anak-anak. Sorot mata oniksnya itu sudah merefleksikan berbagai kepahitan, membuatnya lebih dewasa secara mental meski usianya masih terbilang muda.

Seorang wanita pirang yang tampak familiar dengan Naruto berhasil menguasai diri selang beberapa detik. Ia menghentakan kakinya dan mengerang sebelum melayangkan kedua tangannya ke wajah, mengusapnya kasar.

"Tidak lagi," serunya putus asa. Ia menghela napas panjang, tampak tertekan. "Sasuke _sangat merepotkan_ kalau sudah seperti itu."

Wanita berambut merah muda yang berdiri di sampingnya pun menepuk bahu sang Uzumaki.

"Ikuti dia sebelum seseorang yang tidak beruntung meninggal secara sia-sia di tangannya, Naruto. Hanya kau yang bisa mengatasinya."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku adalah penjinak si berengsek itu," gerutu Naruto. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Kepalanya akan dingin dengan sendirinya. Aku sedang ingin menemui Ero-Sennin. Dia akan ke sini 'kan, _Baa-chan_?"

Lamunan Tsunade terpecah. Ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Lakukan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Naru. Cepat!"

Bola mata safir itu melebar. "Apa? Kenapa aku? Kenapa?" serunya tidak percaya. Ia melayangkan tangannya di udara, seolah kesal dengan semua ini. "Sasuke takkan membunuh orang lain, oke? Dia hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia takkan membunuh siapa pun. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk minum. Tapi, mendapatkan ancaman membunuh pagi-pagi lebih buruk dari minum.

"Dia marah pada keputusanku," ujarnya sedikit bingung sekaligus kesal. "Aku hanya menempatkan si Uchiha di tempat paling aman agar dia tidak kabur. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah _nukenin_ tingkat S. Dia berbahaya. Kenapa bocah itu marah padaku?!"

Naruto merengut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia tidak marah padamu, Baa-chan. Aku sudah mengatakannya," ungkapnya pendek. "Sasuke marah pada dirinya sendiri karena—err—dia belum bisa menjelaskan kondisi Itachi dengan baik. Ya, seperti itu. Dia tidak siap dengan berita ini meski aku yakin dia sudah memperkirakannya. Penjara itu… bukanlah tempat favoritnya."

Seorang pria berambut silver yang sejak tadi menutup mulut tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan ucapan Naruto. Dari balik maskernya, ia bertanya pelan, "Pengalaman buruk?"

Sakura menatap gurunya yang masih terlihat muda itu. Aneh rasanya ketika memikirkan bahwa mereka kini hanya terpaut lima tahun saja alih-alih tiga belas. Meskipun secara fisik Kakashi yang berusia dua sembilan dengan Kakashi yang berusia empat tujuh tidak terlalu berbeda. Tapi, tetap saja.

"Mm-hm. Sasuke-kun pernah ditahan di sana, Sensei," ujar Sakura muram. "Segala hal memburuk ketika dia tidak kembali ke desa. Yeah," kini tatapan sang pemilik mata zambrud mendarat pada sang Jinchūriki. Ia menepuk pelan bahu temanya. "Kejar Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Dia membutuhkan _mu_."

Bola mata safir itu menatapnya bingung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan alasan dibalik permintaan teman perempuannya ini. "Kenapa? _Teme_ baik-baik saja!"

Sakura mengehela napas pendek. Ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, menahan keinginan untuk tidak mengetuk kepalanya agar ia bisa sedikit _berpikir_. "Kita baru saja membicarakan penjara itu. Kau ingat bagaimana kondisinya dulu?"

Sebuah realisasi melintas di mata biru langit tersebut. Naruto mengumpat pelan. Detik selanjutnya ia sudah menghilang dari ruang hokage.

Sang Jōnin menatap sosok yang ia kenal sebagai muridnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia mendekati Sakura dan berujar, "Kutebak, Sasuke menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi dijawab dengan dengusan dan gelengan. Sang Jōnin mengerutkan dahi. "Aku meragukannya."

Helaan napas Sakura terdengar berat. Detik selanjutnya ia berkata, "Sasuke mencintainya, Demi Para _Kami_. Sensei, kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku melalui banyak penderitaan karena ini. Mereka berdua merepotkan."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kakashi khawatir. "Kau tidak—"

Sakura tertawa. Sebuah tawa lepas yang membuat Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi semacam ini. Sebab, jika deskripsi dunia paralel yang dijelaskan mereka benar, maka Kakashi sangat yakin bahwa muridnya ini memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Sakura yang ia kenal di sini. Meskipun tanda di dahi sang ninja medis menandakan bahwa kemampuannya lebih besar dibanding murid Kakashi itu, tapi dari keseluruhan cerita mereka, ia yakin bahwa situasi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Aku sudah selesai dengannya sejak lama, Sensei. Sia-sia saja mengejar orang yang bahkan tidak melihatku," ujarnya tenang, sama sekali tidak masalah dengan topik yang dulu sangat sensitif baginya. "Dia lebih menerimaku sebagai teman, aku bisa merasakannya. Lagi pula, pikirkan saja kedekatannya dengan Naruto. _Jika_ Naruto yang kau kenal adalah perempuan, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya?"

Tidak perlu satu detik bagi Kakashi untuk mengerti. Hubungan antara dua muridnya itu memang kelihatan _berbeda_ sejak dulu. Sasuke dan Naruto… dua orang itu memiliki ikatan yang aneh, sebuah rivalitas yang sedikit sulit dipahami oleh sang guru. Kalau saja ia tidak tahu seberapa _lurus_ nya dua sosok pemuda itu, ia akan mulai berpikir bahwa mereka berdua memiliki semacam hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan. Namun, memikirkan mereka yang masih cukup belia memiliki jenis hubungan semacam itu sukses membuat perutnya melilit. Itulah mengapa Kakashi berhenti berpikir yang demikian.

Jadi, jika sekarang mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa dan Naruto adalah perempuan, Kakashi sama sekali tidak terkejut jika sang Uchiha memiliki perasaan pada putri Yondaime.

 _Putri Yondaime_ …

Sebuah realisasi menerpa diri sang Jōnin. Sebelum ia sempat menahan diri, sebuah pertanyaan sudah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Naruto sejak dulu memang perempuan, benar?"

Senyuman masam di bibir Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Ketika melihat reaksi muridnya, ia kembali bertanya, "Tunggu, Sakura, jangan katakan bahwa kau kecewa dengan fakta itu karena kau sebenarnya pernah menyukai—"

Sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di bahu Kakashi terdengar menyakitkan. Ia pura-pura tidak melihat rona kemerahan di wajah muridnya ini ketika sang ninja medis menatapnya tajam dan berujar, "Novel mesum itu membuatmu pikiranmu rusak, Sensei!" Selanjutnya, Sakura sudah buru-buru menjauh dari pria berambut silver itu untuk menghampiri Tsunade yang tengah menatapnya aneh. Ia tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sosok ia kenali sebagai muridnya ini. Percakapannya dengan Kakashi sedikit membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari masalah Akatsuki.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa penasarannya muncul ketika mendengar Kakashi menanyakan masalah Naruto. Di pikiran Tsunade, Naruto adalah jelmaan dari Nawaki. Ia mengenal Naruto sebagai bocah laki-laki berisik yang bercita-cita sebagai Hokage. Awalnya ia tidak peduli dengan alasan mengapa Naruto yang _itu_ tampak berbeda dengan Naruto yang dikenalnya—meski sifatnya cenderung sama. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan dua orang temannya yang jelas-jelas masih _sama_ hanya dengan umur yang berbeda…

"Kenapa bocah itu jadi perempuan?" tanya Tsunade otomatis. "Apakah dia terkena jutsu terlarang? Aku sudah sering memeriksanya dan dia _benar-benar_ lelaki. Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura kembali memasang ekspresi masam, seolah sebuah pemikiran mengganggunya. Ia ingin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Tapi, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak sopan pada gurunya ini. Selain itu, sejak awal dia memang sudah ingin memberitahu sang Godaime agar kesalahan yang sama tidak terulang di dunia ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat sosok yang merupakan diri temannya itu menderita. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Naruto hidup dengan asumsi bahwa dia laki-laki, Shishou," jelas Sakura pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Semua itu dikarenakan oleh segel yang diberikan Yondaime padanya. Segel itu terkoneksi dengan segel Rubah Ekor Sembilan di dirinya. Menurut Kakashi-sensei—yang kukenal—Yondaime menutupi gender putrinya agar ia tidak menjadi target musuhnya. Yondaime memiliki banyak musuh dan ketika Naruto tertangkap ia takut jika putrinya tidak hanya disiksa ataupun dibunuh. Maksudku, seorang kunoichi akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih buruk 'kan jika disandera?"

Tsunade mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia sendiri yang mengajarkan hal itu kepada para bawahannya dulu, mengenai tanggung jawab dan resiko seorang kunoichi.

"Dia tidak ingin jika putrinya diperkosa oleh musuhnya," gumam Tsunade. "Ia juga tidak ingin anaknya diberi misi untuk menggoda musuh dalam mengorek informasi musuh. Minato sangat bijak. Memikirkan semua ini ketika sedang sekarat."

Sakura tidak tahu apakah Tsunade sedang memuji sang Yondaime atau justru mencemoohnya. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Awalnya kami juga bingung. Apakah Yondaime ingin anaknya hidup menjadi laki-laki seumur hidup? Ternyata tidak. Segel itu mempunyai batas waktu dan akan terlepas dengan sendirinya ketika Naruto beranjak dewasa, saat di mana kemungkinan besar ia sudah lebih dari mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Masalahnya ada di sini," terang Sakura, semakin terlihat muram. "Si Idiot melakukan eksperimen bodoh ketika mempelajari _fuinjutsu_ peninggalan ayahnya. Dia merusak segel Kyuubi itu sendiri, padahal segel itu sudah sengaja dilemahkan olehnya ketika dia belajar mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi, hasil eksperimen menghilangkan semua segel itu, termasuk segel yang menutupi gendernya."

Di samping Sakura, Kakashi hampir tersedak. Ia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Apakah terlepas?"

Gelengan Sakura hampir melegakan Kakashi. Hampir.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan _bijuu_. Dia berteman dengan Naruto dan menolak untuk keluar dari tubuhnya," ungkap Sakura tenang, tidak menyadari keterkejutan di wajah dua orang yang merangkap sebagai gurunya. "Uhm, yang bermasalah adalah segel yang dibuka secara paksa. Tubuh Naruto menolak perubahan yang teramat signifikan karena proporsi tubuhnya sejak dulu adalah laki-laki.

Seperti yang dikatakan Shishou, pemeriksaan medis juga menunjukan dia sebagai laki-laki—segel itu teramat kuat. Naruto memilki hormon laki-laki dan segala aspek lainnya. Ketika ia berubah menjadi perempuan, proses transisi itu tidak berjalan lancar. Hormon di tubuhnya berkontraksi ketika mendapati hormon baru yang ditahan oleh segel. Akibatnya, dia berakhir di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan. Itu pun sudah dibantu dengan percepatan penyembuhan Kyuubi."

Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang lama. Naruto yang dikenal Kakashi dan Tsunade tidak pernah tinggal di rumah sakit lebih dari tiga hari. Tidak pernah. Proses penyembuhan anak itu sangatlah cepat, cenderung tidak normal. Memikirkan bahwa ia terbaring di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan menunjukan seberapa parah kondisi sang Uzumaki.

Selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Tsunade berdeham.

"Seberapa parah?" tanyanya.

"Sangat parah," gumam Sakura tidak senang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Suhu tubuhnya selalu tinggi. Kepalanya selalu pusing. Yang terburuk adalah, metabolismenya yang menurun. Ia sering sakit-sakitan di minggu-minggu pertamanya, terserang flu ringan hingga demam tinggi sampai berkali-kali pingsan. Oh, puncaknya ketika ia mendapatkan siklus bulanan yang pertama. Dia hampir tidak bisa terjaga lebih dari tiga jam, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri hampir sepanjang hari. Tekanan darahnya menurun drastis dan dia kelihatan hampir mati. Perutnya pasti sangat sakit. Itulah kenapa Shishou menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah sakit sampai semua gejala itu berhenti."

Penderitaan yang dideskripsikan Sakura terdengar menakutkan. Tsunade tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto sakit. Ia tentu saja akan memaksa bocah itu mendapatkan perawatan terbaik dengan tinggal di rumah sakit seperti yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. Kalau Naruto yang ia kenal mendapatkan gejala yang sama…

Oh, tidak. Apakah Naruto yang di sini juga akan mengalaminya?

Tapi, semua itu terjadi karena segel yang dibuka secara paksa 'kan?

Sebuah kesimpulan muncul di kepala Kakashi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura. Ia pernah mendengar isu mengenai gurunya yang akan mendapatkan anak perempuan. Jadi, mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto memang perempuan sama sekali tidak mengejutkannya.

Well, sedikit mengejutkan. Tapi, tidak terlalu. Tidak seperti saat ia mengetahui bahwa tiga orang muridnya ini berasal dari dimensi lain dan mereka sudah dewasa, hampir seumuran dengannya.

"Seharusnya kapan batas waktu berakhirnya segel itu?"

Lebih baik Kakashi bersiap-siap saja 'kan? Muridnya ini akan sangat histeris. Tentu saja. Sebagai gurunya, ia harus lebih tenang dalam menghadapi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kakashi yang lain sudah menghadapi ini dengan baik. Ia harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ketika dia berusia dua puluh satu. Legalitas dewasa resmi di Konoha," balas Sakura. Ia menutup matanya sekilas sebelum memandang dua orang yang di ada ruangan ini. "Itulah mengapa kami tidak memberitahu Wakai Naruto mengenai ini. Tolong, rahasiakan ini darinya. Dia anak yang gegabah. Jika mengetahui fakta ini, dia pasti akan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Tolong, awasi dia jika dia memutuskan untuk mempelajari _fuinjutsu_."

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di atas meja.

"Aku akan memastikannya agar dia tetap menjadi laki-laki untuk lima tahun mendatang," ujarnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, ketiga orang tersebut menolehkan kepala pada sosok berambut panjang dengan warna putih yang baru saja melompat memasuki ruangan melalui jendela. Wajah lelaki paruh baya itu membentuk cengiran khas begitu mendapati tatapan tajam dari sang wanita berambut pirang.

"Jiraiya!" seru Tsunade.

Yang dipanggil hanya tergelak ringan. Ia berjalan menuju ketiga orang itu, melemparkan sebuah gulungan perkamen pada Tsunade sebelum menyeringai sambil berkata, "Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat dia bertransformasi. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang tak perlu lagi. Dia lebih mempesona dari yang kubayangkan. Materialnya cukup menjanji—"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di sisi wajah sang Sannin Katak. Ia mendapati Tsunade yang tengah menatapnya garang. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menjadikan Naruto sebagai objek kotormu!" serunya marah. Kini, matanya menyipit, "Kau sudah tahu?"

Mengutarakan mengenai dirinya yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memandang Naruto dengan kotor, ia juga berujar, "Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali melihat segel itu dua setengah tahun lalu. Minato itu jenius. Dia mewarisi hal yang berguna dari gurunya ini."

Pernyataan itu mendapatkan dengusan dari mantan rekan satu timnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya mengangguk. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mendaratkan kedua matanya pada Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku bangkit dari kematian."

Sakura memberitahu kondisi Naruto padanya, sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan rengutan atas penjelasan yang ia utarakan. Jiraiya mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Naruto yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dan menangis sesenggukan sebelum menghilang menuju Penjara Reguler II dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang ditarik paksa olehnya. Ketika mendengarnya, Sakura tahu siapa lelaki yang dimaksud Jiraiya. Kedua ujung bibirnya menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan mengatasi Sasuke dengan mudah meski dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

Mengalihkan pikiran dari mereka, Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Jiraiya mengenai keberadaan Pemimpin Akatsuki yang kemungkinan besar berada di Amegakure. Kemungkinan itu langsung dibenarkan oleh Sakura. Ia kemudian mengungkapkan pengetahuan lain yang dimilikinya seputar Akatsuki. Mengutarakan kemungkinan akan adanya perlawanan dari organisasi tersebut mengingat kunjungan Pein yang memporak-porandakan Konoha dalam waktu singkat.

Ia menolak ide Jiraiya yang ingin melawan Pein seorang diri. Sakura memberitahukan kemampuan bertarung sang pemimpin organisasi kriminal itu dan kembali mendapatkan ekspresi terkejut dari tiga orang asing yang sebenarnya tidak asing baginya ini.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Sakura menenangkan. "Saat ini kita punya Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi hampir semua anggota Akatsuki."

Kakashi merasakan kekuatan besar dalam diri dua orang itu. Tapi, perkataan Sakura terdengar berlebihan.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya skeptis.

Sakura tergelak ringan. Matanya memancarkan kejahilan. "Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Sensei. Tapi, mereka itu monster. Sungguh. Jangan biarkan mereka _sparring_ di lapangan training manapun. Tendang saja mereka ke tengah hutan. Kau bahkan masih bisa merasakan dan melihat pertarungannya dari sini jika mau."

Jiraiya mengangguk. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kebanggaan ketika ia mengutarakan tentang Naruto yang sudah mampu mengontrol kekuatan Kyuubi. Keadaan aneh ini tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan olehnya. Tsunade sudah memberitahunya tadi malam melalui _summon_ katak yang ia kirimkan. Jiraiya sudah mengetahui segala kondisi mereka dan ketika membahas kekuatan dua orang itu, mau tidak mau ia teringat dengan perban aneh yang melingkupi masing-masing lengan mereka.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya dengan mudah, memberitahukan mereka mengenai tangan palsu yang terbuat dari sel Shodaime Hokage. Percakapan mereka berlanjut pada status dua tahanan baru mereka. Tsunade membahas mengenai sang Uchiha bersaudara, menceritakan kembali pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

"…bisa kau bayangkan? Permintaannya gila," ungkap Godaime. Ia memijit kedua pelipisnya pelan. "Uchiha Itachi adalah kriminal kelas atas dan dia memintaku untuk membebaskannya! Masalah Uchiha Sasuke mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Bocah itu hanya kabur dari desa dan kembali setelah membunuh Orochimaru. Dia berjasa untuk desa. Tapi, Itachi?"

Berdeham pelan, Kakashi berujar, "Dia meminta hak pengawasan atas Uchiha Itachi, Tsunade-sama. Tidak semata-mata membebaskannya begitu saja."

Tsunade berdecak. "Dia pikir para dewan langsung bisa mempercayainya? Mungkin dia adalah shinobi elit di dimensi itu. Tapi, di sini dia hanya orang asing! Belum lagi Danzo. Kakek itu akan turun tangan. Tadi malam, aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan panggilan darinya. Dia jelas-jelas ingin menangani pendatang baru yang menurutnya bisa membahayakan desa."

Jiraiya mengusap dagunya, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Kedatangan tiga orang asing namun familiar ini merupakan bantuan terbesar yang dimiliki Konoha untuk saat ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan lawan politik mendiang gurunya mengacaukan segala rencana mereka nanti.

Sebuah pemikiran muncul di otaknya. Ia menatap Sakura.

"Seberapa kuat temanmu ini?"

Sakura mengerjap, sedikit terkejut dengan perhatian yang ia dapatkan tiba-tiba.

"Uhm, menurut apa yang kutahu, Sasuke-kun memiliki Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan di mata kanannya dan sebuah Rinnegan di mata kiri. Untuk Naruto, dia menguasai _senjutsu_ dan mampu bertransformasi menjadi Bijuu Mode penuh—chakranya seolah tak pernah habis. Semakin ke sini, kemampuannya semakin meningkat, kukira. Dia tak perlu banyak waktu ketika mengaktifkan Sage Mode. Hanya beberapa detik saja setelah berkonsentrasi, maka energi alam sudah didapatkannya."

"Beberapa detik saja?" tanya Jiraiya. Ia merengut. "Tidak adil. Aku perlu waktulebih dari lima belas menit!"

Sakura menanyakan alasan Jiraiya bertanya akan kemampuan dua orang temannya ini. Ia mengabaikan sorot terpukau dari mata Kakashi dan Tsunade atas penjelasannya mengenai kekuatan temannya. Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman jika membahas dua orang itu. Bukan karena iri atau apa—yeah, sedikit. Tapi, mereka berdua terlampau kuat dan sangat tidak manusiawi! Sakura bangga dengan dirinya yang mampu mencapai level ini. Tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan mereka… Tidak, Sakura bukan petarung baris depan. Ia membantu orang-orang untuk pulih dan dia puas dengan kemampuan tersebut. Dia ada untuk melengkapi dua temannya yang sering babak belur.

"Dengan kekuatan mereka, Danzo takkan bisa berkutik. Kau tahu itu 'kan, Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya retoris. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada. "Menurutku, tidak ada salahnya kau menuruti keinginan bocah itu. Aku mempercayai Naruto. Naruto mempercayai si bocah Uchiha. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Semua orang di dalam sana sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Jiraiya melanjutkan. "Biarkan saja jika Danzo macam-macam. _Root_ takkan mampu mengatasi mereka berdua kalau mereka memang sekuat itu. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menerima mereka. Cukup jelaskan secara rinci semua ini di depan para pemuka klan, mereka akan menerimanya. Lebih baik merangkul orang yang berpotensi mengancam daripada menjadikannya musuh, bukan? Aku yakin mereka tidak ingin repot menangani pemberontakan."

Inilah mengapa Tsunade menganggap Jiraiya lebih pantas untuk melanjutkan posisi yang diturunkan oleh guru mereka. Pemikiran Jiraiya sangatlah matang dan ia selalu bisa melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang jarang Tsunade pikirkan. Terkutuklah dia yang melemparkan tanggung jawab ini pada Tsunade—menggunakan kelemahan Tsunade dalam mencintai Konoha hanya untuk menggantikan posisi yang seharusnya diambil olehnya.

Mengalihkan gerutuan itu, Tsunade mengetukan jarinya ke atas meja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajukan masalah mereka ke Pengadilan Dewan dua hari lagi," putusnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Beritahukan temanmu mengenai ini. Dia diharuskan datang sebagai saksi."

Sakura mengangguk. Tsunade membawa perkamen lain yang terbuka di atas mejanya. Dahinya mengerut. Ia berujar, "Ibiki hanya mendapat sedikit informasi dari Uchiha Itachi. Ia mengutarakan hal yang sama seperti penemuanmu, Jiraiya. Tapi, dia tidak menyebut Pein sebagai pemimpin organisasi. Dengan deskripsi yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, Itachi menyebut Pein sebagai Nagato. Nama itu terdengar familiar. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jiraiya mematung di tempatnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja melihat suasana di Amekagure yang selalu hujan seperti biasanya. Matanya tertuju pada tiga orang anak yang tengah tertawa riang, bermain-main di atas air selagi melakakukan sesi latihan mereka.

Titik-titik fakta itu terhubung di kepalanya. Rinnegan-Amegakure-Pein-Nagato…

 _Tidak mungkin_.

"Dia… muridku." Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia anak yang baik. Dia menginginkan perdamaian. Akatsuki mengumpulkan _bijū_ sebagai senjata perang. Kenapa dia menginginkan ini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sang Sannin Katak.

"Naruto mungkin mengetahuinya," ungkap Sakura beberapa saat kemudian. Suaranya mendapatkan perhatian Jiraiya. "Mereka pernah berbicara."

Topik itu dilanjutkan dengan masalah mengenai Madara yang juga berada dibalik Akatsuki. Sakura memilih untuk menyembunyikan identitas Obito ketika membicarakan ini. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Madara bukan sepenuhnya Madara dan Madara juga dimanfaatkan oleh pihak lain, Zetsu Hitam, yang bertujuan ingin membangkitkan Kaguya. Keempat orang yang ada di dalam sana tahu bahwa rencana yang paling mudah adalah mencegah kebangkitan sang Dewi Kelinci. Tapi, tindakan itu tidaklah mudah. Mereka membutuhkan kekuatan besar, itulah mengapa Sasuke meminta bantuan Konoha, ujar Sakura.

Rasa pening yang familiar kembali menghinggapi Tsunade. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Konoha takkan mampu mengatasi ini semua sendiri. Masalah ini berskala internasional," ujarnya muram. Matanya mengerling pada Jiraiya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mengetahui arah pembicaraan mereka, Jiraiya mengerutkan dahinya. "Pertemuan para Kage tidak pernah berlangsung mulus."

"Setidaknya Sasuke berada di tangan kita," ujar Sakura secara tidak sadar. Perkataannya mendapatkan perhatian dari ketiga orang senior di sana. Tergagap, Sakura langsung melayangkan tangannya di udara, memberi gestur bahwa perkataannya barusan bukanlah hal penting. "Hanya kepikiran sesuatu. Sasuke-kun pernah mengacau di pertemuan itu, membuat Raikage kehilangan salah satu lengannya. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Dia sudah jauh lebih waras sekarang."

Perkataan Sakura membuat seakan-akan Sasuke pernah gila—yang memang sepertinya begitu. Sementara Tsunade sedang merenungkan tentang pantas saja sang Uchiha pernah tinggal di Penjara Elit, Kakashi tiba-tiba merasa gagal menjadi seorang guru. Kehilangan Sasuke sejak dua setengah tahun lalu sudah membuatnya merasa buruk.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke dibiarkan berkeliaran di luar Konoha dan hilang arah—seperti yang kemungkinan terjadi pada Otonai Sasuke. Entah penderitaan apa yang dilalui sang Uchiha lain itu. Matanya mengingatkan Kakashi akan dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika menatap oniks itu, Kakashi tahu betapa besar penyesalan yang dirasakannya. Betapa besar beban yang ditanggungnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak terlalu terkejut adalah Jiraiya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan berita heroik dari seorang murid Orochimaru. Mendengar pernyataan tadi sangatlah normal untuknya. Jadi, dengan ketenangan itu, Jiraiya mengembalikan pembicaraan pada pertemuan Kage. Ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pengawal Tsunade—satu-satunya tawaran darinya yang diterima dengan baik oleh sang ninja medis.

Menyuruh Shizune untuk menuliskan undangan resmi untuk para Kage, Tsunade memperbolehkan Kakashi dan Sakura untuk keluar. Ia menghabiskan waktu sesaat bersama Jiraiya, membahas mengenai Nagato—topik yang cukup personal bagi temannya ini—hingga topik tentang pertemuan Kage yang kemungkinan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Mengenal temannya ini sejak usia belasan, Tsunade pun bisa melihat binar harapan di mata itu. Binar harapan akan adanya keserasian tujuan dari kelima desa besar. Binar harapan akan terciptanya perdamaian seperti yang telah tercapai di dimensi di mana Otonai Tim 7 berasal. []

 ** _TBC_**

 _Reply Reviews :  
_

\- TRicco : Wakai Naruto bakal tetap stay jadi cowo di cerita ini kok xD tenang saja... aku juga enjoy nulis moments dua Naruto itu dengan mereka yang beda gender.

\- uyab4869 : iya, konflik batin dia. kelamaan sama orochimaru jadi ngga punya pengalaman deketin cewe /lha/

\- 008 : hmm, memang rada susah, hehe. Maka dari itu aku pake Wakai & Otonai untuk mempermudah;) penjelasan atas perubahan gender Naruto ada di atas ya. semoga semuanya jadi lebih jelas.

Makasih banyak reviewnya, guys. Jangan sungkan buat tinggalin komentar


	6. Bayang-bayang

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisihimoto

 **Warning** : SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, slight OOC-ness, semi-canon.

 **A/N : -** Buat yang masih bingung sama masalah Wakai/Otonai, di chapter ini dan chapter depan aku bakal sering switch antara Wakai/Muda dan Otonai/Dewasa biar kalian kebiasa dengan sendirinya ya. Soalnya kalau mau langsung nyebut yang muda/dewasa, aku jadi kurang ngeh(?) tapi, terima kasih sarannya.

\- Rating cerita diubah dari T - M karena author takut kalau chapter-chapter depan berunsur kekerasan atau mature theme lain. jadi untuk mengantisipasi, rating diubah saja sekalian.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menyebut dirinya bodoh. Ia adalah seseorang yang cerdas, cekatan, dan sangat berbakat. Fakta tersebut tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke hampir mendefinisikan kata sempurna, membuat teman sekelasnya iri dan cenderung membencinya—mereka mengolok-olok kemampuannya karena ia seorang Uchiha. Blablabla. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia tidak menginginkan reputasi. Satu hal yang diinginkannya adalah bertambah kuat. Karena itulah ia meninggalkan desa yang hanya menghalanginya mencapai tujuan.

Kecerdasannya itu ia gunakan untuk merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Itachi. Semua rencananya sudah matang. Sasuke adalah sosok yang cerdik. Ia sudah hampir meraih keinginannya. Hampir.

Namun, peristiwa yang telah menimpanya dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir membuatnya percaya bahwa ia tidaklah secerdik yang dikatakan orang-orang. Uchiha Sasuke merasa bodoh. Bodoh karena tidak mengantisipasi bahaya yang datang padanya. Bodoh karena tidak lebih awas ketika melawan si wanita jingga. Bodoh karena membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam situasi yang membingungkan, membuatnya marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini dalam hidupnya. Segala hal yang terjadi selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir seolah telah menabrak pusat rasionalitasnya dan membuatnya hampir merasa gila. Hampir. Apa yang dilihatnya tampak tidak nyata, seolah ia sedang berada di dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ yang teramat kuat. Tapi, seberapa banyak pun ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari _genjutsu_ itu, kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang tetaplah sama.

Ia masih berada di sebuah ruanga meter dengan pintu berupa jeruji besi. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki ventilasi udara. Di kanan, kiri, dan belakangnya adalah dinding beton. Lantai keramik yang kotor terasa dingin di kulitnya. Pergelangan tangannya tampak kemerahan, terdapat bekas jeratan rantai di sana. Meskipun tubuhnya mampu digerakan secara bebas, Sasuke merasa sangat lemas. Seluruh kekuatan di tubuhnya seakan menguap setelah seorang Hyūga yang merangkap sebagai ANBU mentotok titik-titik chakranya sebelum memasukannya ke dalam sini. Tak ada satu pun jutsu yang bisa ia bentuk. Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu mengaktifkan sharingan—kemampuan personalnya yang sangat mudah dilakukan.

Menjadi lumpuh semacam ini sangatlah menjengkelkan. Sasuke ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, tapi sejak dimasukan ke dalam sini kemarin malam, belum ada satu pun orang yang mendatanginya. Kelompok kecilnya—Hebi—ditahan di sel yang berjauhan darinya, membuat Sasuke tidak mampu mengontak dengan mereka. Sasuke sedikit memikirkan Naruto. Sedikit. Tapi, pemuda itu juga tidak kunjung memunculkan wajahnya.

Sasuke marah. Ia ingin keluar dari sini, tapi kondisi tubuhnya membuat keinginan tersebut terdengar mustahil. Selain itu, Itachi juga berada di sini. Di Konoha. Si Pembunuh itu menyerahkan dirinya secara suka rela.

Suka rela.

Lelucon yang ia dengar sangat tidak lucu, membuatnya ingin membunuh kriminal yang merangkap sebagai kakaknya itu. Sasuke geram dengan keadaannya. Ia geram dengan ekspresi tenang di wajah sosok yang pernah ia anggap sebagai inspirasinya. Ia geram karena kebingungan yang melanda.

Haruskah Sasuke lari jika ada kesempatan? Haruskah ia berpihak pada Konoha yang telah menangkap Itachi? Atau, haruskah ia menyerang Konoha jika mereka menghalangi usahanya untuk membunuh Itachi?

Pertanyaan itu terus terputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Namun, sebanyak apa pun ia memikirkannya, jawaban tentang hal tersebut tidak kunjung datang.

 _Percuma saja berpikir._

Matanya kini mendarat pada tahanan-tahanan lain yang tengah tiduran di dalam sel mereka. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang sedang melamun dengan wajah kosong. Sedangkan yang lain, ada yang membalas tatapannya sambil menyeringai bak orang gila, seakan kewarasan sudah meninggalkan kepala orang itu. Ketika memperhatikan lebih seksama, Sasuke melihat banyak bekas luka di wajah dan beberapa bagian di tubuh mereka. Tadi pagi, Sasuke melihat seseorang yang dipaksa keluar oleh seorang Jōnin dan ia kembali dengan memar baru di sisi wajahnya. Menurut tebakannya, luka itu didapat dari proses interogasi yang tidak berjalan lancar.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang barusan menyeringai padanya, Sasuke mendaratkan salah satu lengannya di kaki kiri yang ia tekuk ke atas. Punggungnya bersender pada dinding, matanya tertutup. Sepiring makanan yang diantarkan oleh seorang Chūnin tergeletak tidak tersentuh di dekat jeruji besi. Sasuke mencoba menghabiskan waktu dengan bermeditasi. Ia sudah sering melakukannya sejak bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Keseringan ini membuatnya terbiasa sehingga ia bisa melakukannya kapan pun dan dalam posisi apa pun.

Sasuke mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin pikiran _itu_ menganggunya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat sosok jingga yang telah menyebabkannya jatuh dalam kondisi ini. Ia tidak ingin mengingat sosok yang merupakan kenalan si jingga yang secara mengganggu terlihat amat identik dengannya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat percakapan mereka dengan Kakashi di hutan. Ia tidak ingin mengingat dan memikirkannya karena fakta itu sangatlah _aneh_ dan mustahil. Dimensi lain terdengar seperti lelucon. Kedua—atau tiga—orang itu pasti hanyalah Kage Bunshin milik Naruto yang ber _henge_ dan digunakan untuk mengelabuinya. Pasti begitu.

Naruto pasti telah mempelajari _henge_ tingkat tinggi—yang mampu memanipulasi kapastitas kekuatan seseorang sehingga terasa lebih kuat—pasca kepergian Sasuke dari desa.

Tapi, jika wanita itu adalah _henge_ dari Naruto, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengindari serangannya? Kenapa ia bisa dilumpuhkan dengan mudah?

Selain itu, kenapa si wanita yang mirip dengan Sakura menganggil namanya dan nama Naruto ketika menghantam si wanita pirang dan lelaki yang mirip dengannya ?

Apakah sebenarnya dimensi paralel itu memang ada dan—

Mengumpat dalam hati, Sasuke mengambil napas dalam. Meditasinya gagal total. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya untuk saat ini. Informasi aneh itu terus mengganggunya seperti Itachi. Lagi pula, meskipun membohongi diri sendiri, Sasuke sadar bahwa ia amat penasaran. Ia penasaran dengan sosok yang menyerupainya. Ia penasaran dengan cerita di balik mata itu. Apa yang menyebabkannya memandang Sasuke dengan kemarahan? Jika orang itu adalah versi dewasa darinya, mengapa ia marah pada Sasuke yang juga merupakan bagian dari dirinya?

Orang awam akan mengaanggap sorot mata itu sebagai sorot dingin dan tak acuh. Tapi, Sasuke melihat lebih banyak. Ia mengerti, sebab dirinya sendiri sering menampakan ekspresi semacam itu.

 _Bukan urusanmu. Lupakan saja._

Berkonsentrasi lebih dalam, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan keheningan di kepalanya. Ia telah mampu terlepas dari segala bisikan dari dirinya sendiri ketika langkah kaki yang cukup berisik memecah konsentrasinya. Sasuke mendengus, masih dengan mata tertutup. Ia tidak peduli. Pikirannya kembali membangun konsentrasi yang hanya lagi-lagi terpecah ketika ia mendengar percakapan orang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, punggungnya sudah menegak. Kedua matanya terbuka dan Sasuke mendapati seringaian khas seorang wanita pirang yang teramat mirip dengan Naruto.

Jika kemarin rambut pirangnya diikat di masing-masing sisi kepalanya, kini rambut itu hanya diikat kuda di belakang kepala—menjuntai hingga hampir mencapai pinggang dan sedikit terhembus oleh angin yang dihasilkan oleh langkahnya yang terburu-buru ketika hendak menghampiri Sasuke dengan sosok yang diseret paksa bersamanya.

Pandangan Sasuke mendarat pada lelaki yang berdiri kaku di samping si pirang. Ekspresi wajahnya teramat mirip dengan Sasuke ketika ia sedang kesal pada sesuatu. Teramat mirip, membuatnya seakan sedang menatap refleksinya sendiri.

"Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan," tegas lelaki itu pada si pirang, rahangnya mengeras. "Lepaskan, Naruto."

 _Naruto?_

Si pirang tertawa kering. Ia mendengus. "Apa? Apa yang hendak kau lakukan? Menyendiri untuk kembali menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?" Pertanyaan itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Naruto menggedikan dagunya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menatap kedua orang itu dengan pandangan kosong. "Lebih baik kau curhat saja padanya. Berbaikan dengannya atau apalah. Mungkin dengan itu kau bisa merasa baikan. Aku sendiri sudah mencobanya—mengobrol dengan Wakai Naruto. Kau tahu? Pikiranku jadi lebih jernih. Bahkan aku jadi bisa melupakan keberengsekanmu yang selalu menghindariku seolah aku wabah penyakit—"

Mengambil napas dalam, si pirang menghentikan ocehannya. Ia menutup matanya selama seperkian detik sebelum kembali membukanya. Senyuman ikonik itu menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berjongkok—menyebabkan teman lelakinya terpaksa melakukan hal yang sama—dan menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"Ingin berkenalan dengan kami?" tanyanya dengan nada riang.

Sasuke manatap wanita itu dengan aneh, menolak untuk memberinya jawaban apa pun.

Seakan sudah mengira reaksi itu, ia tertawa. "Lihat, lihat! Kalian benar-benar sama! Sama-sama tidak memiliki bakat untuk bersopan-santun!"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, Idiot."

Senyum lebar itu masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak mencengkram pergelangan tangan lelaki itu membentuk segel jutsu entah apa sebelum kemudian menepukan telapak tangannya ke dada temannya tersebut. Gerakan yang ia lakukan sama seperti gerakan saat ia mengunci Sasuke ketika mereka bertarung kemarin. Jutsu yang baru saja digunakan si pirang adalah jutsu penguncian tubuh, membuat target tidak mampu menggerakan tubuh lebih dari yang dikehendaki si perapal jutsu.

Sorot mata yang diberikan lelaki itu pada temannya sangatlah tajam. Namun tatapan yang sangat dikenali Sasuke itu tampak tidak berpengaruh pada si pirang. Sasuke melihat senyum kemenangan di bibirnya, lagi-lagi mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto yang ia kenal.

"Kau lengah, Sasuke. Harusnya tadi kau melawanku," ungkapnya ringan. Ia masih menatap temannya, senyum di wajahnya telah menguap dan digantikan dengan ekspresi serius. Pemandangan yang jelas-jelas cukup langka untuk didapatkan. "Aku ingin kalian mengobrol," lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang berada di dalam sel.

Setelah mengatakannya, wanita itu berdiri dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari sang teman. Pergelangan tangan dua orang tersebut tampak diliputi oleh kilau jingga yang menyerupai rantai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mereka dan menyapa beberapa penjaga—membuat para shinobi yang disapanya itu tergagap dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

Mendengus, Sasuke mendapati sosok yang serupa dengannya itu kini tengah duduk bersandar pada sel, memunggunginya.

 _Hell_ , punya masalah apa orang ini dengannya?

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap diam meski matanya terpatri pada sosok itu. Matanya menangkap tangan kiri sang pria yang terbalut perban seperti teman perempuannya. Sasuke juga memperhatikan rambut hitamnya yang panjang, hampir melebihi tengkuk. Ia sendiri mampu membayangkan dirinya mempunyai potongan seperti itu. Memotong rambut adalah hal yang merepotkan, ia jelas-jelas akan membiarkan rambutnya memanjang seperti yang dilakukan orang asing ini. Sasuke terlalu tidak peduli pada hal-hal remeh.

Merilekskan punggungnya pada dinding, Sasuke berniat untuk kembali bermeditasi, namun suara lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Itachi tidak bersalah," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Malam itu, ia hanya melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang shinobi."

Otot tubuhnya yang sudah rileks langsung saja menegang. Sasuke manatap punggung itu tajam. Mengabaikan rasa aneh yang melandanya ketika mendengar suara _nya_ yang terdengar dari mulut orang asing itu.

"Tahu apa kau?" ujarnya dingin. "Dia membunuh semua kerabatku, orangtuaku, keluargaku. Dia mengambil semuanya. Merusak segalanya."

Meskipun tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya, Sasuke bisa membayangkan sosok itu tengah tersenyum getir hanya dengan mendengar perkataannya yang selanjutnya.

"Dia tidak membunuhmu," ungkapnya pendek. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Apakah orang ini bercanda?

Sasuke menahan amarah yang mulai menguasainya. Ia menahan gertakan ketika berujar, "Karena aku yang masih lemah tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk mengukur kemampuannya."

"Mengukur kemampuannya? Begitukah?" tanya orang itu mencemooh. "Kenapa dia tidak mencari lawan yang lebih kuat dari Uchiha jika ingin mengukur kemampuannya? Kenapa dia tidak menargetkan Hokage sendiri atau secara terang-terangan melawan ayahnya? Kenapa ia memilih untuk bertindak pengecut—menyerang secara diam-diam di malam hari ketika sebagain besar orang sedang tidak terjaga? Kenapa dia menargetkan warga non-ninja yang sama-sama lemah sepertimu dan tidak layak dijadikan lawan? Kenapa? Bukankah Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang jenius? Apakah dia puas mengukur kemampuannya hanya dengan hal remeh semacam itu?"

Luapan pertanyaan itu membungkam mulut Sasuke. Sosok yang ada di sampingnya ini mengatakan semua itu dengan tenang. Namun, Sasuke mampu menangkap sirat kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan di dalam sana. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang menimpa lelaki ini, tapi kenapa dia bersikeras membela Itachi? Bukankah dia adalah dirinya yang lain? Kenapa Sasuke yang _itu_ tidak merasakan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada Itachi? Apakah dia memiliki keluarga yang utuh di sana? Seorang kakak penyayang yang tidak pernah mengkhianati keluarganya?

"Itachi yang kau bicarakan berbeda dengan dia yang kukenal," balas Sasuke setelah mengatasi emosi aneh yang menghampirinya. "Dia tidak merampas keluargamu dan tidak mencoba membunuhmu," lanjutnya dingin.

Dengusan terdengar dari samping Sasuke. Sosok itu bergumam, seakan tengah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri alih-alih pada lawan bicaranya.

"Pantas saja Naruto selalu ingin memukul kepalaku," ungkapnya ironis. "Aku sekarang mengerti."

Apa yang diimplikasikannya?

Sasuke menegakan punggung. "Apa yang membuat dia tidak bersalah?"

Sosok itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian berujar, "Misi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pembantaian yang ia lakukan berdasarkan pada perintah langsung dari salah seorang Dewan Desa. Tujuannya adalah untuk menghentikan kudeta yang direncanakan langsung oleh Uchiha Fugaku."

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke mengepal. Lelucon apa itu? Kudeta oleh ayahnya sendiri?

"Tou-san takkan berbuat keji seperti itu!" bentaknya marah. Ia menatap sosok itu benci. "Berhenti menyamakan keadaanmu denganku. Kau mengada-ada hanya agar kesalahanmu di dunia yang lain termaafkan," sentaknya tajam. "Kau tidak pantas menyandang nama Uchiha."

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan sosok itu yang juga sudah mengepal. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia mendengarnya mengambil napas dalam dan terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku membunuhnya dan aku menyesal." Suaranya terdengar tenang dan terkontrol seolah ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi keadaan di mana ia harus mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik, seolah apa yang dikatakannya tidak berarti apa-apa dengan apa yang dirasakannya, seolah segala perkataannya adalah murni dari kepentingan berbicara untuk menyelesaikan suatu permasalahan. "Jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku. Uchiha bertindak dengan otak mereka, pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik."

Sasuke melihatnya mengusap pergelangan tangan yang diliputi oleh rantai jingga sebelum ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jeruji besi. Seorang tahanan entah siapa mengomentari mereka berdua untuk tidak berisik karena mereka mengganggu acara tidurnya. Ia juga mengomentari dua Uchiha itu untuk akur karena saudara harusnya akur meskipun salah satunya adalah narapidana. Tawanya masih terngiang di telinga Sasuke ketika orang itu memutuskan untuk kembali tidur setelah menggerutu tentang kembaran arogan yang tidak punya sopan santun. Dia meninggalkan dua Uchiha kembali dalam keheningan.

Percakapannya dengan sosok ini kembali menganggu Sasuke. Ia tidak merasa dipaksa untuk mempercayai omongan si orang asing. Semua yang dikatakannya hanyalah pernyataan belaka, seolah ia hanya ingin memberitahu dan tidak peduli dengan reaksinya. Perilaku semacam ini sama sepertinya ketika dulu ia menjelaskan suatu pengetahuan umum shinobi pada Naruto yang secara bodoh tidak tahu apa-apa. Keadaan ini membuatnya berpikir, apakah memang kebenarannya seperti itu?

Sepercik harapan asing terasa di dalam diri Sasuke. Ia secara tidak sadar berharap bahwa Itachi memang tidak bersalah, bahwa Itachi masih merupakan figur yang pantas ia idolakan.

Tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang akan dilakukan Konoha pada Itachi?"

Orang asing itu terdiam. Ia tampak tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ketika merasa bahwa pertanyaannya diabaikan, Sasuke baru mendengar jawabannya.

"Eksekusi," ujarnya datar. Kemudian menambahkan, "Yang takkan terjadi."

Sasuke merasakan ancaman di suara itu. Ia akhirnya berujar, "Bagaimana denganku?"

Dengusan kembali terdengar dari sampingnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi jengkel. Orang ini tidak menganggapnya serius. Apakah dia memang seperti ini? Apakah Sasuke memang seperti ini ketika sedang berinteraksi dengan orang lain?

Ketika sedikit merenungkannya, sepertinya iya. Sasuke hanya menghormati mereka yang lebih kuat darinya—prinsipnya selalu begitu. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang yang tidak berkepentingan dengannya. Semua tindakannya berdasar atas kontrolnya sendiri, tidak ada orang yang layak memerintahnya. Uchiha tidak diperintah. Kebanggaan inilah yang membuatnya berkepribadian semacam ini. Kini, setelah sedikit memikirkannya, Sasuke sedikit menerima fakta bahwa sosok yang ada di sampingnya memang dirinya versi dewasa. Dirinya yang lain.

"Mereka akan membebaskanmu," balas orang itu. "Tanpa syarat asalkan kau mengucapkan sumpah setia pada desa."

"Kelihatannya kau tahu banyak," ungkap Sasuke sarkastis.

Sosok di depannya tidak menjawab. Tentu saja. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan repot-repot membuang tenaga hanya untuk menanggapi kesinisan seorang remaja tanggung.

Dua orang itu kembali terdiam, sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke menggunakannya untuk bermeditasi, tindakan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sosok yang ada di luar selnya itu. Waktu bergulir lebih lama, tak ada berubahan yang terjadi. Keduanya masih terdiam dan melakukan aktivitas diamnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang ini. Rasa tidak nyaman ketika melihatnya mungkin masih ada, tapi aura familiar yang dikeluarkan sosok itu membuatnya tidak terganggu—tidak seperti saat ia berada di sekeliling orang lain.

Satu jam pun berlalu, seorang Jōnin menghampiri sel Sasuke untuk mengganti jatah sarapannya dengan makan siang. Ia tidak berkomentar tentang makanan yang sama sekali tidak disentuh, tapi pandangannya mendarat pada dua sosok yang berbeda tapi serupa itu—jelas-jelas merasakan keanehan ketika melihat keduanya.

Seakan mengetahui tatapan itu, Otonai Sasuke membuka matanya dan menghentikan meditasi. Ia menganggukan kepalanya pada sang Jōnin, sebelum bertanya, "Yamashiro-san, apakah kau mungkin mengetahui keberadaan temanku?"

Jōnin itu mengerjap, tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba sekaligus dengan panggilan sopan yang ditujukan padanya. Membenarkan kacamatanya, ia berujar, "Apakah orang yang kau maksud adalah wanita cantik berambut pirang yang secara aneh sangat mirip dengan Naruto?"

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat rengutan samar di wajah lelaki itu. Orang awam takkan mampu menangkapnya dengan jelas, tapi Sasuke melihatnya—dia sering melakukannya ketika tidak suka pada sesuatu.

"Ya," ujarnya pendek. "Kau melihatnya?"

Aoba Yamashiro mengangguk. "Dia sedang makan di Ichiraku bersama Jiraiya-sama, Naruto, dan—eh, dua Sakura?" Matanya mengerling pada Sasuke yang ada di dalam sel dan yang ada di luar. "Uh, aku sudah mendengar berita mengenai kalian. Jadi, Sasuke-san, kau sedang mengobrol dengan dirimu yang lain?"

Sudut bibir itu tampak berkedut menahan tawa. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyambar makanan yang barusan diberikan oleh sang Jōnin. Ia tiba-tiba lapar. Lebih baik mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan daripada menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah meledeknya. _Well_ , kembarannya. Hah. Entahlah, masa bodoh.

Otonai Sasuke mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Apakah kau berkepentingan untuk ke sana?" tanyanya. Ketika mendapatkan anggukan, ia kembali membuka mulut. "Tolong sampaikan padanya untuk segera melepaskan segelnya dariku atau suruh ia ke sini."

Seolah mengerti maksud tersirat di dalamnya, Aoba mengangguk dan tertawa. "Dia kelihatannya melupakanmu," komentarnya yang amat sangat tepat sasaran. "Aku awalnya tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia memang Naruto, mau bagaimana pun bentuknya dia tetap si ceroboh. Duh, bagaimana ceritanya dia jadi perempuan? Tapi, sebagai perempuan dia berada di atas standard, sama sekali tidak mengecewakan."

Ocehannya terpaksa tidak mendapat jawaban ketika salah satu rekannya menghampiri dan memintanya untuk segera menemui Shizune di Hokage Tower. Aoba langsung bergegas—tidak ingin terkena amarah sang Godaime—dan memberi anggukan sopan pada Otonai Sasuke.

Interaksi normal tadi kelihatan janggal di mata Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri mengobrol kasual dengan orang lain semacam itu. Kemampuan bersosialisasinya memburuk sejak ia bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Kesehariannya hampir selalu sendiri dan ia tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan siapa pun. Tiba-tiba saja, pemikiran tentang mendapatkan kehidupan normal di Konoha terdengar semakin mengerikan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti? Kelihatannya ia akan menenggelamkan diri pada kesibukan misi saja agar tidak repot-repot harus berbaur dengan yang lain.

Kecuali jika ada seorang idiot yang menyeretnya untuk berbuat demikian. Yang sepertinya begitu.

Sosok di sampingnya ini sepertinya sudah mengalami masa-masa tersebut.

Sasuke jadi penasaran…

"Jadi, dia Naruto?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Di sana… dia perempuan?"

"Dia _memang_ perempuan." Suara datar itu menjawabnya. "Lima tahun lagi. Kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Apa?"

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mengalihkan perhatian dua lelaki itu. Mata keduanya mendarat pada sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Perempuan pirang itu tengah berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di samping Otonai Sasuke. Poni di dahinya sedikit menutupi mata. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut itu ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum miring, menampakan gigi taringnya yang runcing. Keberadaan Kurama seakan cukup mempengaruhi penampilan fisiknya.

Mata biru langitnya menatap riang dua sosok lelaki yang jelas-jelas tidak menampakan keantusiasan yang sama. Ia menepukan kedua tangannya.

" _Yosh_ , kalian sudah saling curhat?" tanyanya semangat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Perempuan itu membungkukan tubuhnya, mencondongkan diri ke depan wajah Otonai Sasuke, mengamati lelaki itu dengan seksama—tidak sadar dengan bahwa jarak mereka sudah berada di luar batas toleransi sang Uchiha. Pria itu menekankan kepalanya pada jeruji di belakangnya. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan safir itu.

"Menyingkir," ucapnya tajam. "Di mana dia?"

Si pirang tertawa, masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya. "Bos masih makan ramen. Dia menyuruhku ke sini. Merepotkan," gerutu _bunshin_ tersebut. "Katanya 'Jangan lepaskan segel itu. Bawa _Teme_ kemari. Dia perlu mengisi perutnya setelah melalui perang saudara. Ah, katakan padanya bahwa Itachi baik-baik saja, jadi dia tidak boleh membunuh orang tidak beruntung yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.'"

Nama Itachi menarik perhatian Wakai Sasuke. Sorot matanya kini bertemu dengan safir yang secara reflek langsung menyadari tatapannya. Perempuan itu mendekati sel, menggenggam jeruji besi itu di antara jari-jarinya. Ekspresinya muram. Otonai Sasuke berdiri dan menarik lengan perempuan itu agar menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku benci penjara," gumam perempuan itu, ia masih belum menyingkir dari sana. Pandangannya menatap Wakai Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Akan kupastikan kau takkan melalui ini lagi. Akan kupastikan. Ini adalah janji seumur hidup. Kembaranku akan memastikanmu tidak berulah lagi. Kau takkan melalui penderitaan yang sama seperti yang dilalui temanku. Kau tak perlu menjalani alur yang sama seperti Sasuke dan memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk kembali—"

"Naruto."

"—mendapatkan kepercayaan dari desa. Aku takkan membiarkannya," sambung sang Uzumaki. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada oniks di sampingnya yang tengah memberi tatapan peringatan. "Bos mengirimku untuk mengatakan ini- _ttebayo_ ," gerutunya. Ia kembali menatap Uchiha Muda yang berada di dalam sel. " _Chibi Teme_ , kau masih punya banyak kesempatan. Jangan berbuat bodoh seperti kembaranmu, oke? Hargai hidupmu.

Aku tidak ingin kembaranku juga kehilangan satu tangannya hanya untuk menendang kepalamu agar tersadar. Cukup aku dan _teme_ saja yang mendapat tangan sintetis ini. Waktu untuk membiasakan penggunaannya sangat lama! Merepotkan. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana susahnya makan dengan tangan kiri? Oh, lalu segel sialan itu yang hilang dan membuatku harus mulai memakai bra! Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya memakai itu ketika tanganmu hanya—"

Sosok di samping sang Uzumaki sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia membentuk segel tangan dengan sangat cepat dan menepukan tangannya pada sosok tersebut, membuatnya menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Wakai Sasuke mengerti dengan kekesalan sang Uchiha Dewasa. Keberisikan Naruto selalu membuatnya merasakan hal yang demikian. Tapi, ia tidak mengerti mengapa sosok dewasanya tampak memerah ketika mendengar ocehan perempuan itu. Jika ia tidak salah, ia akan mengira jika sosok itu menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Tapi, tidak mungkin 'kan? Dia pasti salah lihat.

Mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Uzumaki Naruto?

Sasuke takkan mempercayainya kecuali jika dunia hancur.

Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa di dimensi tempat Otonai Tim 7 berasal, dunia sudah hampir hancur lebur akibat kebangkitan sang Dewi Kelinci. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa kemungkinan paling mustahil pun mampu terjadi. Ia harus mulai belajar mempercayai ketidakmungkinan. Sebab, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan menimpanya di masa depan?

Seakan menyadari tatapannya, sang Uchiha Dewasa menoleh. Kedua alisnya yang menyatu menandakan kekesalan. Menghembuskan napas pelan, ia berujar, "Lima tahun lagi, kau akan merasakannya. Maka dari itu, jangan berbuat bodoh selagi kesempatan masih di tanganmu."

 _Apa?_

Sedetik kemudian matanya menatap udara kosong. Sosok yang merupakan versi dewasanya itu telah bershinshuin dan meninggalkan teka-teki untuknya yang kemungkinan besar baru akan terjawab lima tahun yang akan datang.

Sasuke heran kenapa sosoknya di dimensi itu bisa tumbuh menjadi orang yang _aneh_.

 **OoOoO**

Cahaya bulan kemerahan menyelimuti langit malam. Tebing setinggi puluhan meter itu tampak curam dan mematikan, siap menghilangkan jiwa setiap raga yang terpeleset dari atas ke dalam lembahnya. Kehadiran sosok dengan energi besar mampu membuat makhluk hidup lainnya mengikuti insting untuk bersembunyi—merentangkan jarak mereka sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari ancaman yang seakan menguliti mereka, menelusup melalui tulang-tulang mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Sosok itu memandang rendah tiap makhluk hidup yang ia lewati, membunuh seekor singa liar tanpa pikir panjang, menjilat darah yang menciprati kulit pucat pasi yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Salivanya menodai tanah. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan ekspresi jijik, sebelum melayangkan netranya ke area sekitar, memandang lingkungan hijau di sekitarnya dengan tatapan benci—seolah lingkungan tak bersalah dan tak bernyawa itu telah melakukan dosa besar.

Hewan-hewan yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut jelas ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan sang sosok asing. Si Pendatang Baru bukanlah pemburu yang biasa memanah mereka untuk dikonsumsi atau dijual. Ia juga bukan ninja yang sering membantu mereka jika kawanan mereka ada yang terluka.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan aura asing yang menyerukan ancaman. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu sosok yang kini tengah duduk dengan teramat tenang di ujung tebing yang curam dan mematikan—deskripsi yang juga menggambarkan sosoknya.

Dengan salah satu kaki yang ditekuk ke atas sedangkan kaki yang lain menggantung di ujung tebing, ia mengangkat lengan sepucat kapurnya ke udara. Jari-jarinya yang panjang mengikuti pola bundar rembulan, seolah menangkup benda langit itu hanya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya—menggenggamnya dengan mudah.

Seringaian menghiasi wajah femininnya—meski postur tubuhnya jelas-jelas menunjukan bahwa ia adalah lelaki. Tangannya yang berada di udara dijentikan dengan sengaja, sebuah gulungan perkamen muncul dari udara. Ia menangkapnya dengan mudah, sebelum kemudian memainkannya dengan menepuk-nepukan gulungan itu dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain.

Permainan kecilnya terhenti ketika menyadari keberadaan sosok lain. Bayangan seseorang dengan postur besar tampak di permukaan tanah yang disinari cahaya bulan. Sosok feminin itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati si pendatang baru. Mata peraknya bersinar puas ketika mendapati seekor ular putih besar yang mendesis protes di cengkraman rekannya itu.

"Kerja bagus, Kinshiki," ujarnya dengan suara parau. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke mata sang ular putih, menyebabkan pupil kuningnya berubah menjadi keunguan dengan pola spiral.

Mulut ular itu terbuka dengan amat sangat lebar, mengeluarkan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan warna kulit yang sama dengan mereka. Alih-alih mata kuning menyala, bola mata itu dipenuhi oleh pola spiral berwarna ungu—seungu garis melintang yang menghiasi sudut mata dan kantung matanya.

Saliva sang ular melingkupi tubuh tersebut, membuat sosok yang membangkitkannya meringis jijik dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tidak lama kemudian, permukaan tanah di samping mereka sedikit bergetar, sosok berwarna hitam putih dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah muncul dari dalam tanah. Suara paraunya mendapatkan perhatian sosok itu.

"Mereka sudah bergerak, kita harus segera melakukan persiapannya."

Sosok berkulit pucat dengan rambut perak panjang itu tertawa sombong. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada individu yang baru saja terlahir dari mulut sang ular putih. "Tentu saja. Kita sudah mendapatkan salah satu aset terbaik untuk digunakan. Tunjukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk kami, Orochimaru." []

 ** _TBC_**

 _Reply Reviews :_

\- TRicco : Komenmu tentang kaguya berhasil memberiku suatu ide xD makasih ya kita lihat aja plot twistnya seiring berjalannya cerita.

\- Entahlah : Kita lihat nanti. Tapi, di sini clue nya sudah kelihatan kan? ;) nanti kubuat situasinya biar mereka potensial jadi musuh yang berat.-.

\- peceyeasli : Saran kamu sudah kutampung=)) makasih ya. sweet moment sasufemnaru akan lebih banyak di chapter-chapter depan(?) kalau sekarang memang masing slightly aja buat perkenalan.

Thank you for your support guys. Sampai jumpa di next chap! xx


	7. Perubahan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisihimoto.

 **Warning** : SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, slight OOC-ness, semi-canon.

 **A/N** : Untuk update di chapter-chapter depan sepertinya nggak akan secepat kemarin-kemarin ya. Tapi, akan kuusahakan untuk tetap update. Makasih buat reviewsnya^^ aku jadi merasa sangat dihargai xD

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

Ketika Naruto terlempar keluar dari portal, ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tapi, sejak dua hari lalu, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Kemarahannya pada Sasuke membuatnya lupa akan detail remeh itu. Belum lagi mengenai keberhasilannya dalam membawa kembali Wakai Sasuke ke desa—hal yang sebelumnya terlambat ia lakukan sehingga mengakibatkan dampak yang buruk bagi temannya itu—dan pertemuannya dengan Jiraiya. Mereka berdua berhasil menguras penuh perhatian Naruto dari kejanggalan di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Selain itu, Naruto juga tidak memungkiri akan rasa senang aneh yang ia rasakan ketika berjalan-jalan di Konoha dimensi ini. Rasa nostalgia meluap dari dalam dirinya. Sebab, bagaimana pun juga Konoha asli di mana ia berasal sudah sangat berubah sejak Pein memporak-porandakannya. Kenangan Naruto di sana mungkin akan tetap ada, namun semua bangunan baru itu membuat nuansa desa tersebut terasa beda. Belum lagi dengan seluruh tahap modernisasi yang telah berlangsung selama beberapa tahun terakhir—proses itu jelas-jelas _mengubah_ Konoha yang dikenal Naruto di masa kecilnya.

Sedangkan di sini, Naruto bisa melihat segala hal yang dulu sudah dihancurkan Pein. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kerinduannya akan nuansa Konoha di masa lalu, meskipun Konoha yang sekarang tetap disukai olehnya.

 _Hell,_ mana bisa Naruto membenci Konoha?

Intinya, selama dua hari terakhir, Naruto begitu disibukan oleh antusiasme itu. Hingga kemudian sesuatu yang _janggal_ kembali ke permukaan dan membisikinya akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk.

Perutnya seketika melilit.

Kejadian hari itu masih segar di ingatannya. Mulai dari saat Sakura menyeretnya untuk berbelanja perlengkapan pokok—baju, bahan makanan, dan kebutuhan untuk bertahan hidup lain di dunia baru ini—hingga saat ia _sparring_ dengan Naruto Muda. Intensinya saat itu sederhana saja. Naruto ingin mengukur kemampuan dirinya di masa lalu guna melihat perbedaan kekuatan mereka. Setelah mengetahui perbedaan itu, ia akan mulai melatih kembarannya agar memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti yang ia miliki saat ini.

Ancaman akan serangan musuh sangatlah besar, Naruto sangat menyadarinya. Oleh sebab itulah ia ingin kembarannya segera meningkatkan kemampuannya. Mereka belum tahu kapasitas musuh. Ia sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuannya sendiri, ditambah lagi dengan adanya Sasuke di sampingnya, Naruto yakin mereka bisa mengatasi semua masalah ini dengan mudah. Namun, pengalamannya sebagai ninja selama dua belas tahun mengajarkannya untuk tidak meremehkan sekecil apa pun ancaman. Ia harus senantiasa waspada dan siap.

Bukankah akan lebih baik memiliki dua Naruto dengan kemampuan penuh jika keadaan memberi kesempatan yang demikian?

Dengan begitu, segala macam kematian yang sia-sia bisa mereka cegah. Naruto sudah belajar dari kegagalannya melindungi orang-orang di perang terakhir mereka. Mereka mungkin _menang_. Namun, bayaran atas kemenangan itu juga tidaklah sedikit. Jadi, kali ini, Naruto ingin mengantisipasi kemungkinan itu agar lebih banyak orang yang terselamatkan.

Itulah mengapa siang tadi, ia membawa Wakai Naruto ke sebuah tanah lapang di luar Konoha. Mereka _sparring_ selama dua jam dan berhenti ketika pemuda itu tergeletak di tanah karena kelelahan. Kesempatan tersebut digunakan Naruto untuk menguji Kyūbi. Ia harus mengetahui keadaan Kurama dan secepat mungkin meyakinkan _bijū_ tersebut untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka. Meskipun harus melalui latihan seperti yang ia lakukan bersama Paman Bee, tapi Naruto yakin ia bisa sedikit _mempersiapkan_ Kurama agar Wakai Naruto bisa lebih mudah bekerja sama dengan chakra rubah itu.

Dengan keyakinan yang besar, Naruto pun menyingsingkan lengannya—memperlihatkan sebuah pola kunci segel Kyūbi yang diberikan Jiraiya padanya. Tanpa ragu, ia membuka segel tersebut. Tapi, tidak semuanya. Tidak. Naruto tidak senekat itu— _hell,_ ia sudah belajar untuk menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, terima kasih untuk Sasuke yang selalu mengolok kecerobohannya. Naruto hanya membuka tiga dari lima segel yang ada. Tindakannya bertujuan agar segel _lain_ di tubuh kembarannya tetap terkunci. Naruto tidak ingin membawa perkara buruk. Transformasi paksa itu jelas-jelas mengerikan. Ia tidak berniat membagi pengalaman tersebut dengan siapa pun termasuk kembarannya sendiri.

Setelah tangannya menyentuh segel di perut Wakai Naruto, pemuda itu menatapnya bingung. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga bola mata safirnya berubah menjadi kemerahan dan tubuhnya dilingkupi oleh chakra merah. Luapan energi yang besar memenuhi tanah lapang itu, menyebabkan tanah yang diinjak oleh mereka tergerus dengan mudahnya hanya karena raungan dari Mode Kyūbi _Cloak_ tersebut. Di depan matanya, Naruto akhirnya melihat seberapa mengerikan ia ketika mengamuk. Kyūbi _Cloak_ tidaklah keren ketika kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Atmosfer gelap yang familiar menyerangnya. Aura kebencian, kemarahan, dan intensi membunuh melingkupi udara di tanah lapang itu. Wakai Naruto tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Ia tampak mengerikan dengan gigi taring yang menyerupai rubah, mata merah menyala, dan empat buah ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Naruto tergugu selama beberapa saat, sebelum mulai bergerak melindungi diri ketika Wakai Naruto kembali meraung dan menyerangnya.

Pertarungan tidak dapat dielakan. Naruto sudah memperkirakannya, ia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal ini. Tujuannya memang agar Kurama di dalam diri kembarannya itu mengambil alih kontrol selama sesaat. Ia ingin berbicara dengan sang rubah sejak pertama kali dirinya mengobrol dengan Naruto Muda. Tapi, ia tidak mampu menghubungi rubah yang tersegel di dalam diri kembarannya itu. Atas dasar tersebut, Naruto mengambil jalan ini. Ia akan membiarkan Kurama yang berada di dalam dirinya untuk _berbicara_ dengan Kurama II—sebut saja begitu, Naruto tidak sanggup memanggil Kurama sebagai Kurama Muda. Rubah itu tetap saja tua! Ia tidak bisa memanipulasinya.

Jubah Kejinggaan melingkupi dirinya. Aliran kekuatan familiar yang lebih _hangat_ memenuhi tiap titik chakranya. Naruto mengatasi kembarannya dengan mudah. Ia balas menyerang dan memegang kendali pertarungan mereka. Gerakannya yang cepat tidak bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh mata merah lawan. Sejauh ini memang hanya Sasuke yang mampu melihat pergerakannya ketika bertarung. Itu pun karena sang Uchiha memiliki mata yang _bagus_. Naruto hanya menggunakan _taijutsu._ Ia memukul, menendang, melempar transformasi rubah yang belum sempurna tersebut. Tujuannya hanyalah melumpuhkan bukan mengalahkan dengan telak. Naruto tidak ingin melukai dirinya yang muda.

Sayangnya, rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang tidak berjalan lancar. Amukan rubah cukup sulit untuk ditangani. Butuh waktu hingga setengah jam hingga sang Rubah benar-benar lengah dan memberinya kesempatan untuk memanggil Kurama di dalam dirinya. Saat itulah semua rencananya gagal. Kejanggalan di tubuhnya kembali ke permukaan, menyerukan kata _salah_ di dalam kepalanya.

Kurama tidak muncul.

Kurama tidak merespon panggilannya.

Kurama seakan hilang.

Kepanikan melingkupi Naruto. Ia mencari-cari sang rubah di alam bawah sadarnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi, alih-alih menemukan sebuah penjara yang terbuka dan seekor rubah, ia malah mendapati kegelapan pekat. Tubuhnya menabrak sebuah penghalang tak kasat mata yang mencegahnya untuk menemukan monster yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya itu.

Fokusnya yang teralihkan pada ketiadaan Kurama membuatnya lengah dengan ancaman luar yang tengah dihadapinya. Kurama II yang telah mengambil alih tubuh Wakai Naruto melemparnya keras. Tubuhnya menghantam puluhan batang pohon, seketika membuat pepohonan itu tumbang. Rasa sakit menyerangnya. Telinganya berdengung dan suara _krak_ yang keras menandakan tulang punggungnya yang patah. Erangan sakit keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya seakan mengejang.

 _Ini salah. Ini salah_. Adalah kalimat yang ia teriakan di dalam kepalanya.

Hantaman semacam ini tidak pernah terasa sakit. Setidaknya, tidak sesakit ini dengan bantuan Kurama.

Tapi, Kurama hilang.

Tidak, Naruto hanya tidak mampu merasakan keberadaannya. Ia masih ada di sana. Buktinya adalah Jubah Kejinggan yang masih meliputi tubuhnya. Sebagian chakra sang rubah masih mampu dikendalikan Naruto.

Namun, kenapa hantaman tadi sangat sakit? Tidakkah Kurama secara otomatis melindunginya? Ia selalu begitu sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum mereka baikan.

Jadi, kenapa? Apa yang salah?

Ketika sibuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Wakai Naruto kembali menyerangnya. Kali ini Naruto kewalahan. Seiring pertarungan, kekuatannya seolah melemah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Rasanya seperti saat ia kehilangan banyak chakra ketika bertarung melawan Sasuke di Lembah Akhir delapan tahun lalu. Seiring pertarungan pula, Mode Kyūbi menghilang, meninggalkan Naruto dalam Sage Mode yang secara mati-matian ia pertahankan.

Satu jam kemudian, Naruto mampu melumpuhkan sang rubah dan menutup segel itu. Kekuatan menguap dari dua sosok berambut pirang tersebut. Keduanya terkapar di atas tanah, napas mereka memburu. Ketika Wakai Naruto menanyakan keterkejutannya, Naruto hanya tertawa kering dan meminta maaf. Ia mengalihkan perhatian sang Uzumaki Muda dengan tawaran mentraktir ramen yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung diterima olehnya.

 _Kurama?_

Naruto kembali mencoba memanggil sang Rubah begitu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia belum mendengar jawaban apa pun.

 _Rubah Sialan, di mana kau?!_

Umpatannya juga tidak mendapat jawaban.

 _Rubah Tua! Jangan bercanda! Akan kupotong telinga panjangmu itu! Kau mendengarku?! Aku tidak main-main! Aku bersumpah, akan kupotong kedua telinga dan seluruh ekormu—_

"AH!" serunya terkejut. Matanya menatap nanar luka sayatan pisau di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari sana. Naruto mengerjap. Ia menghitung mundur angka lima hingga satu, menunggu luka itu agar tertutup.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Ia menunggu lebih lama. Sepuluh detik, dua puluh, tiga puluh…

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

"KAU BERCANDA?!" teriaknya frustrasi. "Apa-apaan?!"

Dilemparkannya dengan sembarang pisau yang tengah ia genggam. Darah menetes menodai sayur-sayuran yang sedang ia potong. Matanya masih menatap cairan merah itu dengan tidak percaya. Lelucon yang ditujukan padanya ini sangat tidak lucu! Ke mana perginya kemampuan penyembuhan itu? Ke mana perginya si Rubah Sialan itu?!

Fokusnya yang terpaku pada keadaan frustrasi itu membuatnya tidak mendengar dentangan besi akibat lemparan pisau tadi. Ia juga tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan kedua mata yang sudah menyala kemerahan. Alisnya menyatu, menatap sang Uzumaki dengan seksama. Netranya menangkap beberapa makanan yang sudah matang dan seorang wanita pirang yang menunggunginya, tengah terdiam kaku di depan pantry. Terdapat buah-buahan segar dan beberapa jenis sayuran di atas meja kayu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura mempercayakan dapur padamu?" ujar Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto. Tangannya memegang sebuah pisau yang tadi hampir mengenainya. "Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Naruto mengerjap, kemudian bergumam, "Andai saja sebuah pisau dapur bisa membunuhmu. Kau sudah mati di tanganku sejak dulu." Menolehkan kepala, Naruto melihat Sasuke berpakaian biasa—kaus hitam pendek dan celana yang sewarna. "Huh, kapan kau pulang?"

Diletakannya pisau itu ke atas meja. "Sejam yang lalu. Aku tidur sebentar."

Kerutan tercipta di dahi Naruto. "Aku tidak menyadarinya. Kau sangat _diam_ , tahu. Mengesalkan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Menyusup adalah kemampuan dasar ninja, Idiot." Matanya beralih pada sayuran di bawah tangan Naruto, kemudian pada tangan perempuan itu. Apa yang dilihatnya tampak meragukan. Sasuke segera menarik tangan tersebut, memperhatikan dua luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan cairan merah nan kental. Darah. "Kau melukai dirimu sendiri?" serunya tidak percaya.

Tanpa menghiraukan protes dari sang pirang, ia menarik perempuan itu mendekati wastafel guna menghilangkan bekas darah itu. Setelahnya, ia megulurkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke atas luka itu. Chakra kehijauan mengalir dari sana, menutup luka secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ninjutsu medis dasar itu penting," ungkapnya ketika melakukan hal tersebut. "Kau masih menolak untuk mempelajarinya sampai sekarang?"

Menarik tangan kirinya dari cengkraman Sasuke, Naruto balik menatap lelaki itu. "Mengontrol chakra sekecil itu sangatlah merepotkan," balasnya. "Lagi pula, aku tidak memerlukannya. Lukaku selalu _sembuh_ dengan sendirinya."

Realisasi seakan menerpa Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto kosong. Yang ditatap hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia melalui lelaki itu begitu saja, menyibukan diri dengan piring-piring dan berbagai peralatan makan lain, menatanya di atas pantry. Telapak tangannya meraup sayuran yang sudah ternodai darah dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ketika tengah menuangkan _miso sup_ ke dalam mangkuk, suara Sasuke terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan Rinnegan," ujar lelaki itu. Ia duduk di samping Naruto yang tengah berdiri, memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut di wajah sang Uzumaki.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung meletakan mangkuk ke atas meja dan menunduk guna menyapukan tangannya pada rambut hitam lelaki itu. Ia menyeka rambut panjang Sasuke yang menutupi sebelah matanya, sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya guna mendapat penglihatan yang jelas dari mata kiri itu. Iris yang dilihat Naruto berwarna oniks. Oniks yang tajam.

Napas Naruto menerpa wajah Sasuke, warna biru langit memenuhi penglihatannya. Indra penciumnya menangkap aroma mint dan jeruk segar yang berasal dari tubuh dan rambut perempuan itu. Helaian pirang yang halus sedikit menerpa wajahnya. Suara itulah yang mengembalikan fokusnya yang jelas-jelas terganggu.

"Kemarin kau mengaktifkan Rinneganmu. Aku melihatnya, di mana itu? Tunjukan padaku," ujar Naruto, masih belum menjauh.

Aroma segar dari diri sang Uzumaki benar-benar… memabuk—

Mengganggunya.

Ya, menganggunya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris safir yang tengah menatapnya penasaran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya… ke objek yang salah.

Bibir penuh berwarna merah muda yang tampak kering, berada hanya beberapa inchi darinya.

Jika ia mencondongkan dirinya sedikit lagi.. mungkin ia bisa…

 _Dammit, Sasuke!_

Telapak tangannya mendorong sisi wajah perempuan itu, memaksanya menjauh. Diambilnya apel yang berada di atas meja. Rasa manis yang bercampur asam memenuhi indera pengecapnya, sedikit memuaskan keinginan _sial_ yang sempat menerpanya beberapa detik lalu.

"Kau tahu apa yang dinamakan _personal space_ , Naruto?" ujarnya membalas protes sang Jinchūriki mengenai sikap kasarnya. "Jangan-terlalu-dekat-denganku," lanjutnya sambil menekankan tiap kata.

Naruto menghempaskan diri di kursi samping sang Uchiha. Wajahnya tampak jengkel.

"Siapa yang peduli!" serunya kesal. Ia merampas apel yang sudah dimakan setengah oleh Sasuke sebelum menggigit buah itu untuk dimakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Tatapan tajam temannya ini membuatnya berujar, "Apa? Kau memakan satu-satunya _apel hijau_ yang secara khusus sudah kubeli dengan susah payah. Aku menginginkan ini sejak tadi. "

Sasuke menatapnya aneh, tapi Naruto terlalu sibuk menikmati buah yang selama lima tahun terakhir menjadi makanan favoritnya selain ramen. Mengesankan bukan? Tapi, cerita itu untuk nanti saja.

"Mata kiriku memang masih bisa memperlihatkan Rinnegan. Tapi, hanya sebatas itu. Kemampuan khususnya, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya," ungkap Sasuke sambil mengamati Naruto. "Menurutmu, kenapa kita masih di sini?"

Naruto mengerjap. Ia melempar sisa apel itu ke tempat sampah di seberang meja.

"Huh, karena gulungan itu 'kan?"

Memutar bola matanya, Sasuke berdecak. "Tidak salah. Tapi, tidak benar juga. Aku akan langsung melapor pada Kakashi dan meminta bantuan Divisi Intel untuk memastikan apakah mereka sempat menyalin data dari gulungan itu atau tidak. Jika iya, maka kita tidak perlu melanjutkan pencarian dan langsung saja menyusun rencana pertahanan sebagai antisipasi jika mereka menyerang." Matanya menangkap raut pemahaman dari Naruto. "Mereka akan segera menargetkan _mu_. Mereka akan datang ke Konoha. Itulah kenapa lebih baik kita kembali dan melaporkan ini semua."

"Rinneganmu tidak berfungsi. Kau tak bisa mengembalikan kita ke sana karena kau tak mampu membuka portal antar dimensi. Atas alasan itulah kita menetap di sini," simpul Naruto. "Begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan muram. "Mungkin ini semua jebakan dan disengaja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kedatangan seseorang menginterupsi mereka berdua. Perempuan berambut merah muda menampakan diri. Wajahnya tampak kusut, begitu pula dengan baju terusan yang ia pakai. Ekspresi wajahnya masam. Ia menghempaskan diri pada kursi yang berada di seberang kedua temannya dan menatap miso sup serta tempura yang tersaji rapi di atas meja dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Naru-chan, aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu!" serunya gembira. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ninja medis itu segera mengambil piring kosong yang sudah disediakan—mengisinya dengan nasi yang kelihatan lebih banyak dari porsi normal seorang Haruno Sakura. " _Itadakimasu_ ," lanjutnya setelah mengisi piringnya dengan lauk pauk lain.

Sementara Naruto mengoceh protes akan panggilan _Naru-chan_ yang ia dapatkan dari Sakura, Sasuke memilih untuk menanyakan hal yang lebih penting.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya langsung. "Kau tampak berantakan."

Menelan makanannya. Sakura berujar, "Tsunade-sama memintaku mengautopsi mayat beberapa bawahan Orochimaru yang mereka bawa setelah kegagalan misi penyegelan Sanbi. Dia menginginkan data penelitian untuk mempelajari ramuan anti-racun yang dikembangkan Orochimaru setelah menemukan fakta bahwa Sasuke-kun dan ketiga temannya kebal dari semua jenis racun." Matanya tidak repot-repot melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya ketika ia melanjutkan, "Beliau ingin mengaplikasikan penemuan itu nanti pada semua ninja Konoha. Hanya saja, mengautopsi lima orang itu sangat merepotkan. Struktur tubuhnya hampir tidak menyerupai manusia. Mereka sudah… meledak."

Menjauhkan makanannya, Sakura mengerutkan dahi tidak senang. "Jangan ingatkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku jadi tidak enak makan."

Mengabaikan keluhan Sakura, Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Bukankah autopsi sudah biasa untukmu?"

"Memang. Tapi, entahlah. Aku merasa lebih lelah dari biasanya."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling lempar pandang. Keduanya mengerti keadaan ini. Kesimpulannya sangat jelas. Portal itu mempengaruhi kemampuan mereka. Pengaruh negatif yang buruk. Fakta ini terdengar sangat menganggu. Keduanya pun memilih untuk diam memulai makan malam mereka. Naruto baru menjelaskan keadaan yang menimpa mereka bertiga di sela makan, menyebabkan kerutan dalam di dahi sang ninja medis. Sementara itu, Sasuke menjelaskan tentang pencariannya di tempat kemunculan portal yang tidak menghasilkan apa pun. Para Otsutsuki tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Mereka tidak terlacak untuk saat ini.

Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan pada persidangan esok hari, Sakura sudah memperkirakan reaksi diam dari Sasuke. Ia menyerah untuk mempertahankan percakapan dan memilih untuk kembali menikmati tempura goreng yang tersisa. Ocehan Naruto baru kembali ketika ia selesai menghabiskan misonya dan mengeluh tentang Sakura yang melarangnya memasak ramen. Mereka berdua beradu mulut seperti biasanya, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan makanannya seorang diri. Nuansa familiar ini terlampau nyaman. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Keberadaan mereka selalu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Memikirkan bahaya yang tengah menghadang sukses membuat perutnya melilit.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Nama Itachi yang disebut oleh Naruto di sela perbincangannya dengan Sakura berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau akan pindah bersama _Chibi Sakura_ setelah persidangan Itachi? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Menopang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, Sakura berujar, "Aku ingin serumah dengan kedua orangtuaku selagi mereka hidup."

Dua tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal dunia. Keduanya meninggal akibat sakit-sakitan—fakta yang sedikit kejam mengingat anak mereka adalah seorang ninja medis yang merangkap sebagai suksesor Tsunade di Divisi Kesehatan Konoha.

Meskipun bebal terhadap banyak hal, Naruto tahu akan topik senstitif semacam ini. Ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan mendaratkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Itachi dan kembaranmu akan menetap di sini?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya aku harus pindah juga bersama kembaranku. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

"Tidak," balas Sasuke langsung. Sebelum Naruto sempat memprotes, ia menambahkan. "Apartemenmu _sempit_ dan hanya memiliki satu kamar berisi _single bed_ yang hanya muat untuk seseorang saja."

"Tidak sesempit itu!" ungkapnya masih berusaha protes. "Aku tidak masalah berbagi tempat tidur dengan siapa pun, apa lagi dia adalah aku. Dengan tubuhku yang sekarang, kami jelas-jelas bisa berbagi tempat tidur."

Di depan Naruto, Sakura menahan tawa, terlalu terhibur dengan pertengkaran yang secara gamblang dimengerti olehnya. Ia tahu betul alasan Sasuke menolak ide itu.

"Kau terdengar sangat bersemangat untuk tidur bersama kembaranmu sendiri, Naruto."

Perkataannya mendapatkan tatapan kedua insan di depannya. Yang satu menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan yang satu lagi menatapnya bingung.

"Huh, apakah itu ide buruk? Aku bahkan tidak masalah untuk menikahinya dan mempunyai anak bersama—"

"Dia juga perempuan, Idiot," potong Sasuke tidak sabar. Ia segera menghabiskan makannya. "Kau akan tetap di sini," tegasnya sekali lagi.

Naruto mengerang kesal. Ia bersikeras untuk tetap rutin mengunjungi kembarannya dan menghabiskan waktu sedikit mungkin di rumah ini dengan alasan bahwa para Uchiha harus memiliki waktu untuk mempererat rasa kekeluargaan dan ia tidak akan menganggu mereka. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Sasuke keluar dari neraka kecil ini dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mengenai rencana pertemuan para Kage. Kemarin, Shizune sudah mengirim beberapa tim untuk menyampaikan pesan tersebut pada lima negara—berharap bahwa penyampaian pesan secara langsung tanpa perantara burung mampu mendapat penghargaan dari keempat pemimpin desa.

Berita yang baru ini tentu saja disambut baik olehnya. Mata biru langitnya berbinar senang. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil berseru, "Aku bisa bertemu Gaara! Astaga, aku sangat merindukannya! Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah dua tahun lalu ketika kita menghadiri acara pernikahan Shikamaru. _Yosh_! Kesialan kita di sini tampaknya tidak buruk-buruk amat."

Sakura tahu bahwa langkahnya mengganti topik pembicaraan tidak membuat nuansa makan malam menjadi lebih baik.

 _Well_ , bukan salahnya 'kan kalau dia melupakan topik tabu bagi Sasuke?

Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sakura melihat Sasuke beranjak dan pergi dengan ekspresi kaku. Sosok berambut pirang yang masih merasa bahagia itu tidak menyadari perubahan suasana yang ada. Ia menganggap reaksi Sasuke sebagai angin lalu—mengomentarinya sebagai arogan dengan kemampuan sosial buruk yang takkan mendapatkan pasangan hidup karena tidak ada perempuan yang tahan dengannya kecuali Naruto sendiri.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang ketika mendengarnya. Meskipun tangannya sibuk menumpuk peralatan makan mereka dan mencucinya di wastafel, pikirannya berkelana. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke lega dengan keadaan mereka saat ini sehingga akhirnya mampu menarik diri dari kehidupan normal? Atau ia juga sama khawatirnya dengan ancaman yang menghadang mereka?

Tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah berharap supaya semua masalah di dimensi ini selesai dengan baik sehingga dua sahabatnya itu juga _mampu_ menyelesaikan masalah mereka. _Dammit!_ Sakura harus segera memastikan keduanya _rukun_ sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka. Neji takkan menunggunya sampai ia menjadi seorang wanita tua. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa melepas statusnya begitu saja dengan keadaan dua sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas masih membutuhkannya sebagai penengah di sela pertengkaran kecil mereka. Pertengkaran kecil yang bisa meledak menjadi perang dingin jika diabaikan begitu saja dengan keduanya yang saling menjauh karena kesalahpahaman.

 _Kenapa aku selalu berakhir bersama mereka berdua?_ keluhnya sedih.

Menerima tawaran Naruto untuk memanaskan air untuknya, Sakura berterimakasih dan melesat ke kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut campur kalau Sasuke tidak juga bergerak setelah semua ini berakhir. Sorot tersiksanya tidak tertahankan. Selain itu, kenapa Naruto bisa begitu bebal? Sakura harus menyuruhnya membaca novel romansa jika mereka sempat mendapatkan waktu luang.

Rencana itu terdengar bagus. Ia mengangguk puas pada refleksinya di cermin. Matanya menangkap kotak obat khas rumah sakit yang berada di atas nakas. Hanya pekerja rumah sakit yang bisa memperoleh kotak itu. Siapa yang membawanya? Pikirnya bingung.

Berbalik mendekati nakas, Sakura membuka kotak itu dan menemukan bekas jarum suntik yang tampak baru saja dipakai. Dahinya mengerut, ia mendekatkan jarum itu ke hidung, dan semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

Bukankah bau inilah yang menganggunya selama satu jam terakhir? Kenapa bajunya bisa mengeluarkan aroma yang serupa dengan obat entah apa di jarum ini? Siapa yang menggunakannya? Sakura bahkan tidak mampir ke rumah sakit. Ia menghabiskan waktu penuh di ruang autopsi Divisi Investigasi sejak siang tadi—setelah ia membeli banyak kebutuhan pokok dengan Naruto.

Pertanyaan di kepalanya masih belum terjawab ketika Sasuke menemuinya untuk membicarakan penyakit yang diderita Itachi. Sasuke memintanya untuk memeriksa saudaranya itu secara personal tanpa campur tangan desa. Pengetahuan baru ini berhasil mengalihkannya dari kotak obat itu. Ia sempat menanyakan apakah mereka harus merahasiakan ini dari Naruto, tapi Sasuke membolehkannya untuk bercerita. Di akhir pembicaraan, Sakura menerima permintaan temannya itu dan berjanji akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantunya.

Sebelum melangkah pergi, ia teringat satu hal yang hendak ia utarakan pada sang Uchiha.

"Dia belum menerimanya, putuskanlah selagi masih ada waktu," ungkapnya pendek. Ia mengambil napas dalam. "Bukankah kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa? Seharusnya kau sudah siap dengan resikonya."

Sakura tidak mendapatkan respon. Ekspresi Sasuke pun sulit ditebak.

Menyerah, ia berbalik dan melayangkan tangannya ke udara.

"Lamaran politik yang ia dapatkan _sangat_ banyak. Semua surat resmi itu _menumpuk_ di apartemenku. Belum juga dengan lamaran personal yang saat ini kuketahui _sama banyaknya_. Mungkin, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan yang ajakan personal. Tapi, Naruto akan melakukan apa pun untuk desa. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Kau yang menyukaiku dulu tidak semengesalkan ini, Sakura," gerutu sang Uchiha.

Menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura tertawa. Tawa ringan yang terdengar amat lepas. Ketika menoleh, ia masih tersenyum sambil menunjukan cincin perak yang sudah melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Sayang sekali, Sasuke-kun. Aku bukan dia yang bisa tahan dengan seluruh tabiatmu," ungkapnya riang. "Lagi pula, aku lebih senang meledekmu seperti ini. Kau jelas-jelas punya sisi menyenangkan."

Teriakan Naruto dari dapur membuat Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya kesal. Ia menanyakan keberadaan kotak obat itu dan segera menyuruh Naruto melupakan pertanyaannya ketika ia mendapatkan jawaban tidak dari Naruto. Pengakuan tersebut sedikit mengganggunya, tapi Sakura memfokuskan diri pada data hasil autopsi yang belum juga mendapatkan hasil. Ia berencana untuk merangkum datanya malam ini sebelum Tsunade-sama menanyakannya. Pemikiran itu menenangkannya. Sakura melanjutkan mandi dengan damai dan mengernyitkan alis ketika mendapati shampo berperisa jeruk.

Meskipun sedikit kekanakan, ia mengakui bahwa sebagai perempuan, Naruto memiliki selera yang bagus. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto memilih jenis tersebut hanya karena kecintaannya pada warna jingga. Kesan bagus yang ia tinggalkan pada dua temannya itu semata-mata hanyalah kebetulan belaka.[]

 ** _TBC_**


	8. Langkah Baru

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisihimoto.

 **Warning** : SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, slight OOC-ness, semi-canon.

 **A/N** : Maafkan kalau bahasanya berbelit-belit._ buat yang ingin kasih kritik dan saran, tolong sampaikan dengan baik ya. aku nggak menutup diri buat menerima kritik dan saran kok karena nantinya malah bisa bikin tulisanku berkembang. masalahnya, kemarin ada guest reader yang berkomentar ambigu, entah maksudnya apa. jadi sudah kuhapus:) kalau ingin mengkritik, tolong sampaikan dengan benar dan alasan yang jelas untuk perbaikan tulisanku ke depannya.

gitu aja sih.

Selamat membaca!

Makasih buat yang masih stay baca sampai chapter ini^^

* * *

 _Hi No Kuni—_ Negara Api _—_ terdiri atas desa non-ninja dan desa ninja. Perbedaan ini menyebabkan adanya perbedaan mencolok di berbagai aspek, salah satunya adalah sistem peradilan. Jika desa non-ninja mempunyai pengadilan dengan seorang jaksa sebagai pemimpinnya, maka Konoha—yang merupakan desa ninja terbesar di _Hi No Kuni—_ mempunyai Pengadilan Dewan dengan Hokage sebagai mediatornya. Tidak ada pemimpin di dewan ini. Hasil peradilan didasarkan pada hasil perundingan para anggota dewan desa yang terdiri atas para tetua dan para Kepala Klan ternama di Konoha akan kasus yang dibawa oleh mediator.

Pengadilan Dewan juga tidaklah sering digunakan. Proses peradilan semacam ini hanya berlaku untuk mengadili pihak yang secara khusus memerlukan perundingan ketika hendak diberi keputusan. Beberapa pihak yang dimaksud adalah penjahat perang ataupun _nukenin_ Konoha yang berasal dari klan ternama. Nasib mereka perlu dirundingkan karena dua pihak tersebut cenderung telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang tak jarang menyebabkan adanya pro dan kontra.

Seperti halnya dengan pengalaman ditahan di dalam Penjara Elit Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke juga pernah mengalami proses peradilan ini. Tepatnya, proses inilah yang mengantarkannya terperangkap di dalam ruang bawah tanah nan sempit selama setengah taun. Pengalaman tersebut tentunya amat berharga untuk Sasuke. Mencicipi proses peradilan dan tempat tahanan yang dingin membuatnya mengenal hukum Konoha dengan cukup dalam meskipun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik ataupun ingin mengetahuinya dengan suka rela. Keadaanlah yang membuatnya demikian

Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan pengetahuan itu, kini Sasuke baru merasakan keuntungannya. Ia sudah pernah berada di dalam suasana dan kondisi tersebut. Ia sudah pernah masuk ke dalam permainan _mereka_. Permainan politik yang pada akhirnya membuka mata Sasuke akan betapa tamaknya manusia, betapa egoisnya mereka semua, dan betapa mereka membuatnya merasa _normal_.

Orang-orang yang secara tidak langsung mendahulukan kepentingan kelompok ataupun pribadi mereka jelas-jelas sama buruknya dengan Sasuke. Keegoisan dan ketamakan adalah sifat bawaan manusia, ketika berada di dalam sel tahanan, Sasuke telah memikirkannya. Pemikirannya didasari oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal mengenai desa dan shinobi meskipun Shodaime Hokage sendiri telah mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi, kesadaran akan adanya permainan politik di Konoha membuat berbagai cabang pertanyaan lain kembali muncul.

Misalnya, apakah pengorbanan Itachi untuk desa benar-benar berharga? Apakah melindungi orang-orang yang tidak menghargai atau bahkan membenci sang pahlawan adalah hal yang benar? Konoha terdiri oleh cukup banyak _sampah_. Sampah yang memunculkan kebencian dan permusuhan. Sampah seperti Danzo yang teramat egois namun tetap bersih dengan kamuflase _Demi Konoha_ —Will of Fire.

Ketka memikirkan itu, Sasuke teringat Tim 7. Ia teringat Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura. Ia teringat _Konoha Eleven_ dan kemurnian persahabatan mereka. Konoha memang terdiri oleh cukup banyak sampah, tapi desa tersebut juga diliputi oleh berlian yang menyembunyikan kelemahannya. Konoha adalah rumahnya—tempatnya kembali dan merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan sejak berumur tujuh. Melindungi Konoha—rumahnya—adalah bentuk keegoisan yang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keegoisan untuk balas dendam. Hanya saja, keegoisan untuk melindungi desa ini dimiliki oleh _banyak_ orang, membuatnya menjadi keegoisan kolektif yang tentu saja sulit untuk disebut sebagai rasa egois. Rasa egois hanya berdasar pada keinginan pribadi. Jika keinginan itu menjadi hal umum, pasti istilah tersebut hilang dengan sendirinya.

Sedikit ironis memang tentang bagaimana sudut pandang banyak orang membentuk suatu nilai dalam masyarakat. Bagaimana keputusannya untuk pergi dari Konoha dianggap _salah_ karena hanya kenginannya pribadi, bukan keinginan orang banyak. Tapi, menganggap Konoha sebagai rumah dengan adanya Tim 7 berhasil meredakan kebencian Sasuke pada desa ini dan juga sistem peradilannya yang memuat cukup banyak permainan politik. Pemikiran filosofisnya—yang tentu saja secara _besar_ dipengaruhi oleh Itachi—berakhir dengan keputusan ia yang berpegang pada keegoisan positif untuk melindungi orang-orang berharganya.

Sasuke pun menjalani setengah tahun masa penahanan dan satu setengah tahun masa percobaan dengan _cukup_ sabar. Pegangannya adalah memandang dunia seperti Naruto yang melihat segala aspek kehidupan di sisi positif. Sasuke mencoba percaya bahwa orang yang _pantas_ untuk dilindungi memang masih ada. Untuk itulah hingga saat ini dirinya belum kehilangan kontrol dan belum melumpuhkan para orang tua itu ketika mereka secara terang-terangan menentang dan meragukannya.

Kebodohannya di masa lalu mengajarkan banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah tentang betapa pentingnya mengendalikan emosi ketika kau berhadapan dengan orang bodoh yang secara sial memiliki pengaruh sosial tinggi. Pengaruh yang jelas-jelas tidak berada di genggaman Sasuke saat ini.

"Analisamu belum terbukti. Jadi, atas dasar apa kami—para dewan pengadilan—harus mempercayai semua bualan itu, Uchiha- _dono_?" tanya seorang wanita berumur dengan gelung rambut yang cukup khas.

Ruang Peradilan tidaklah istimewa. Perbedaan mencolok darinya dibanding ruang kantor biasa adalah keberadaan furnitur meja berbentuk U terbalik yang ditempati para dewan dan seorang mediator. Di ujung meja terdapat Tsunade seorang diri. Sedangkan di sisi meja sebelah kanan terdapat tiga orang Dewan Konoha—Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, serta Danzo—dan dua Ketua Divisi T&I—Morino Ibiki dan Yamanaka Inoichi. Untuk sisi meja sebelah kiri terdapat para Kepala Klan ternama Konoha—Hyūga Hiashi, Akimichi Choza, dan Aburame Shibi—serta Nara Shikaku yang merangkap sebagai Komandan Jōnin sekaligus tangan kanan Hokage.

Berada di seberang Tsudane, terdapat Itachi dan Wakai Sasuke selaku pihak yang diadili Sedangkan di dua meja khusus yang menghadap serong ke depan meja U tersebut adalah Otonai Sasuke dan Otonai Naruto yang berposisi sebagai saksi.

Proses peradilan sudah berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit sejak pukul sepuluh pagi tadi. Sejak saat itu pulalah suasana menegang. Di seberang Itachi dan Wakai Sasuke, Tsunade kentara sekali menahan diri untuk tidak memijit pelipisnya selagi menyumpahi Jiraiya di dalam hati karena menolak bergabung. Ia beralasan bahwa dirinya sudah melibatkan diri pada agenda Pertemuan Kage. Acara remeh semacam pengadilan jelas-jelas tidak membutuhkan kehadirannya. Jiraiya adalah orang penting, katanya.

 _Acara remeh_.

Memikirkannya saja membuat sang Godaime ingin menguliti mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"Itachi telah menjelaskan tentang tujuan Akatsuki yang menargetkan para Jinchūriki," ujar Sasuke tegas. Tak ada keraguan di dalam suaranya. "Tujuh dari sembilan Jinchūriki sudah mereka dapatkan. Sebentar lagi, mereka pasti akan mendatangi Konoha untuk mendapatkan Kyūbi." Koharu dan Homura sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar pernyataan ini. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kondisi yang demikian merupakan ancaman besar bagi Konoha di waktu dekat. Jika kau tidak mempercayai analisaku mengenai pihak yang lebih berbahaya _di belakang_ Akatsuki, maka kau harus mempertimbangkan ancaman Akatsuki yang akan menginvasi Konoha.

Kepercayaan dari kalian bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal yang demikian. Tujuanku ikut serta dalam proses peradilan ini adalah untuk menawarkan kesepakatan. Konoha akan _kami_ bantu dengan syarat Itachi berada di bawah tanggung jawabku atau tidak sama sekali."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan Danzo yang menajam padanya. Suaranya terdengar berat ketika dia berkata, "Kau mengancam kami?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, perempuan pirang di seberang Sasuke tegelak. Ia menopang sisi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan, tampak terlampau santai di situasi menegangkan seperti sekarang ini.

"Jika dia mengancam, Konoha sudah _hancur_ dan persidangan ini takkan terjadi," ungkapnya ringan. Ketika semua mata terpatri ke arahnya, Naruto segera menambahkan. "Yang tentunya takkan terjadi karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Jadi, Para Dewan yang _Kami Hormati_ , keinginan kami meminta hak atas penahanan Itachi sebenarnya sedernaha saja. Bahkan anak seumur Konohamaru saja bisa memahaminya! Kami ingin membantu melindungi Konoha, di sisi lain, Itachi adalah shinobi terkuat yang berasal dari desa ini. Jadi, dengan menyerahkan dia pada kami tentunya akan memberi kami dan kalian kekuatan tambahan. Keamanan Konoha akan lebih terjamin. Kecuali kau ingin menghadapi Pein seorang diri, maka silakan saja."

Ekspresi wajah Danzo teramat kaku. Ia menatap sosok asing yang mengaku bernamakan Naruto itu dengan dingin. Tak ada sarat takut ataupun ragu di sana. Yang tercermin dalam mata safir itu hanyalah tekad. Tekad kuat yang mengingatkannya pada Namikaze Minato—pria keparat yang sudah mencuri kesempatannya sebagai Hokage.

"Apa yang membuat kami percaya bahwa kalian takkan menjadi ancaman luar bagi Konoha?" ujarnya skeptis. "Aku sudah melindungi desa ini dari kegelapan sejak lama, melakukan berbagai upaya agar Konoha tetap damai dan aman dari bahaya. Kedatangan orang asing seperti kalian mana bisa dipercayai secara langsung?"

Menahan dengusan untuk tidak berkomentar mengenai pria-tua-yang-sombong, Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di udara dengan tak acuh. "Jika kami berdua mengkhianati desa, kau bisa memenggal kepalaku. Eksekusi di depan umum juga tidak masalah."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang melayangkan sorot memperingati pada Naruto. Mata oniksnya menatap Naruto lurus, mengirimkan peringatan non-verbal yang amat dikenali perempuan itu tiap kali ia melakukan suatu hal bodoh dengan bertindak gegabah. Karena amat memahaminya, Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang secara gamblang menyiratkan percaya-saja-padaku-bodoh-aku-sudah-muak-terlalu-lama-di-sini.

Nara Shikaku jelas-jelas tidak menikmati ketegangan merepotkan di ruangan ini. Ia ingin segera keluar dan minum-minum bersama Inoichi dan Choza. Persidangan merupakan jenis pertemuan yang paling tidak disukai olehnya. Jika Godaime tidak semenyeramkan istrinya, Shikaku takkan berada di sini untuk menyaksikan ini semua. Otot di seluruh tubuhnya ingin menenangkan diri. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana suram semacam ini. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Shikaku iri dengan aura tenang yang diperlihatkan sosok perempuan yang amat mirip dengan Naruto.

 _Merepotkan_ , keluhnya.

"Apakah jaminan kepalanya sudah memuaskanmu, Danzo?" ujar Tsunade dengan nada tinggi yang sengaja ditekan dalam-dalam. "Tawaran mereka tidaklah buruk. Mereka sendiri yang menangkap _dua_ orang ini. Memberikan hak penahanan kepada mereka tentunya tidak melanggar hukum."

Berdecak tidak percaya, sebelah mata Danzo yang tidak tertutup perban menatap sang Godaime dengan cara merendahkan. Ia berujar, "Seorang Hokage tidak seharusnya memihak pada orang asing dengan mudah, Tsunade. Kupikir Hiruzen telah mengajarimu."

Tsunade mengambil napas dalam, teringat ancaman Shizune yang melarangnya minum selama seminggu penuh jika ia kehilangan kontrol dirinya di persidangan ini. Matanya melayang pada anggota dewan lain yang tampak bimbang. Sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki keraguan yang sama terhadap dua saudara Uchiha ini. Itachi telah membantai seluruh anggota klannnya, fakta tersebut tidak bisa dihapus dari ingatan para orang dewasa dengan mudah. Selain itu, mereka juga tidak seperti Tsunade yang secara pribadi mengenal Naruto sehingga bisa mempercayai perempuan itu begitu saja

Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa semua proses ini akan berjalan dengan mudah. Tsunade harus memberi balasan padanya selepas acara mengesalkan ini berakhir.

Di antara sorot keraguan itu, netranya menangkap sorot bosan di wajah tangan kanannya. Tsunade menahan senyum puas yang hendak terukir di bibirnya.

Ia hampir lupa bahwa Nara Shikaku adalah bawahan yang _sangat_ bisa diandalkan.

"Shikaku, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Begitu namanya disebut, semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok yang sejak tadi seolah tengah menganggap meja kayu sebagai objek paling menarik di dunia—dilihat dari caranya menaruh perhatian besar pada benda itu alih-alih proses peradilan.

"Danzo-sama harus memberi mereka kesempatan," ujarnya sebisa mungkin terdengar sopan. Matanya memindai dua sosok asing itu sesaat sebelum kembali berujar, "Pertama, Naruto sudah memberi jaminan. Kedua, mereka kuat. Aku yakin semua orang di ruangan ini takkan menyangkalnya. Kalian merasakan itu, begitupula denganku. Dengan kemampuan sebesar itu, mudah saja bagi mereka untuk menyerang Konoha. Tapi, mereka tidak melakukannya sejak tiba di sini. Jika mereka berkeinginan untuk menimbulkan kekacauan, seharusnya mereka sudah melakukannya sejak awal. Lagi pula, aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela jika kita mengategorikan mereka sebagai ancaman dan memutuskan untuk menahannya."

Pihak-pihak yang merasa ragu langsung menyadari kelogisan dari perkataan tersebut. Setelah Shikaku merasa puas dengan reaksi orang-orang, ia melanjutkan.

"Menurutku, Konoha akan kesulitan mengatasi seorang Uchiha dan Jinchūriki terlatih sebagai lawan."

Tsunade akan memikirkan kembali akan kutukannya pada Jiraiya. Temannya itu tampaknya cukup pintar untuk memiliki sudut pandang yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Shikaku.

Berdeham, ia berujar, "Bagaimana, Danzo?"

Pria tua itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menatap Morino Ibiki dam Yamanaka Inoichi. Selanjutnya, ia sudah mendaratkan pandangan pada Wakai Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Akan kuserahkan hak penahanan keduanya pada para saksi dengan dua kondisi," putusnya. "Uchiha Muda akan mengambil sumpah setia sebelum segel penahan chakranya dilepaskan. Sedangkan Uchiha Itachi harus tetap disegel hingga Uchiha Sasuke mengembalikan hak penahanannya kepada desa dan membiarkan desa melanjutkan penyelesaian kasusnya."

Danzo tampak sangat berhati-hati untuk melepaskan Itachi begitu saja. Sasuke menahan dorongan untuk tidak mendengus. Ia harus segera bicara pada Itachi setelah semua ini berakhir. Percakapan mereka satu jam yang lalu sangat tidak cukup untuk menekan kakaknya agar mau menyelesaikan masalah Uchiha dengan Danzo. Itachi mungkin memang percaya padanya. Tapi, prinsipnya tentang melindungi desa dari bayang-bayang jauh lebih kuat dari kepercayaannya pada Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya lebih memilih untuk kembali meninggalkan desa bersama Wakai Sasuke daripada harus berkonflik lagi dengan si kakek keparat ini.

Mengenang Itachi dan merenungkan idealismenya selama bertahun-tahun membuat Sasuke menyadari sisi negatif kakaknya. Jika dulu Sasuke tidak percaya ketika Itachi berkata bahwa dirinya tidaklah sempurna, sekarang Sasuke percaya. Sebab, kakaknya sebenarnya memang egois. Dia pernah melakukan kesalahan. Itachi egois dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Itachi tidak menyukai konflik. Ia akan melakukan segala hal untuk menghindari pecahnya kondisi tersebut. Dia terus berlatih dan menjadi ninja yang hebat karena dengan itu, musuh akan takut padanya dan memilih untuk menghindarinya alih-alih terlibat pertarungan—hasilnya, ia takkan terlibat konflik fisik. Keinginannya—keegoisannya—untuk menghindari konflik pun tercapai. Ia berlatih dan menjadi ninja yang hebat agar ia bisa mengakhiri pertarungan secepat mungkin sehingga ketidaknyamanannya akan pertarungan segera berakhir. Lagi-lagi menuju pada kepuasan pribadi.

Sasuke baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, ia tidak bisa marah pada kakaknya. Itachi mungkin lebih memilih menderita dibanding harus melawan rasa traumanya akan konflik—semacam perang—namun, Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya juga merasa bersalah dengan berperilaku demikian. Itulah mengapa ia tidak mengharapkan kata maaf dari Sasuke, sebab ia sangat menyadari kesalahannya, keegoisannya. Hanya saja, Itachi menerima kesalahan yang terdapat dalam dirinya alih-alih menyangkalnya. Dia hebat karena hal itu.

Kakaknya adalah seorang _pacifist*,_ mengungkit masalah Uchiha dengan Danzo sangat bertentangan dengan idealismenya karena proses itu akan menimbulkan ketegangan antara pengikut Danzo dan Godaime. Dalam sekenario terburuk, ketegangan itu bisa mengakibatkan perpecahan di dalam desa yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Itachi sendiri.

Meyakinkan kakaknya untuk bertindak demikian pasti akan sulit. Sasuke harus segera mengurusnya. Tapi, ada masalah yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang.

Berhasil mengontrol temperamennya, Sasuke pun menimpali pernyataan Danzo.

"Itachi akan berada di bawah tanggung jawab dan pengawasanku. Kau tidak perlu menyegelnya karena _aku_ yang akan melakukannya," tegasnya jelas. Matanya lalu mengerling pada Naruto. Ia kembali berujar, "Selain itu, Naruto telah menguasai banyak teknik segel yang diwariskan Uzumaki Kushina. Apakah kau masih meragukan kemampuan kami untuk mengatasi Itachi?"

Ekspresi wajah Danzo kembali mengeruh.

"Kemampuanmu bukanlah sesuatu yang kuragukan. Aku meragukan niatanmu!" sentaknya terpancing amarah. Matanya kemudian mendarat pada Yamanaka Inoichi. "Biarkan kami memindai seluruh _isi_ kepalamu dan aku akan menyerahkan hak penahanan padamu secara _penuh_."

Alih-alih Sasuke yang meledak marah, Naruto-lah yang berperilaku demikian. Ia memukulkan tinjunya ke atas meja—tidak sampai merusak properti itu namun mampu menarik perhatian seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya memancarkan kekesalan yang mendalam. Lebih tepatnya, kesal dan muak. Dari air muka itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sudah tidak tahan.

"Apakah _kepalaku_ masih tidak cukup?!" serunya. "Tak perlu mengobrak-abrik isi kepalanya! Kau bisa memiliki kepalaku secara _penuh_ kalau ternyata kami mengkhianati desa. _Damn, Old Man!_ Apakah kau begitu takut pada Uchiha sehingga bersikeras untuk mencari tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan menganggu posisimu seperti apa yang telah terjadi dulu ketika kau memutuskan untuk—"

"Isi kepalaku merupakan hak personalku," tegas Sasuke, secara terang-terangan memotong ucapan Naruto. "Aku menolak permintaanmu."

Naruto melayangkan pandangan pada Sasuke, sedikit kesal karena telah diinterupsi. Tapi, percakapan mereka beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba menghinggapinya. Ia ingat mengenai Sasuke yang akan menyerahkan masalah Danzo pada Itachi. Lelaki yang pernah merangkap sebagai agen ganda itu lebih dari layak untuk mendapatkan hal tersebut. Naruto tidak boleh ikut campur. Ia tidak boleh mengacau.

Berhasil mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali, ia mengunci pandangan pada Tsunade. Sang Mediator berdeham keras, mengalihkan semua perhatian kembali padanya. Ia menatap gulungan perkamen berisi laporan jalannya peradilan ini sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada para anggota dewan.

"Sejauh ini, bisa disimpulkan bahwa kedua saksi dinilai lebih dari mampu untuk mendapatkan hak penahanan. Dengan ini, mereka akan diberi hak _penuh_ termasuk hak pemberian segel penahan chakra. Silakan angkat tangan untuk kalian yang setuju."

Semua orang mengangkat tangannya, tak terkecuali Danzo meskipun ekspresinya sekeras batu. Pria itu menatap Tsunade dengan masam, namun tatapan itu sama sekali tidak diacuhkan oleh sang Godaime.

Mengangguk puas, Tsunade melanjutkan.

"Berdasarkan diskusi, Danzo masih belum mempercayai kedua saksi. Salah satu saksi sudah menjamin kesetiaan mereka dengan pernyataan siap dieksekusi bila berkhianat. Pernyataan ini dianggap sebagai kekuatan hukum yang legal karena disaksikan oleh kita semua. Silakan angkat tangan kalian bagi kalian yang puas dengan jaminan tersebut."

Dari sembilan orang, empat diantaranya—termasuk Danzo—tidak mengangkat tangan mereka. Tiga orang yang lain adalah Koharu, Homura, dan Ibiki. Sedangkan lima orang lainnya mengonfirmasi kepercayaan mereka pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Lima lawan empat sudah cukup memberi jawaban atas diskusi ini. Meskipun tidak mudah, namun peradilan ini berjalan lancar.

Tsunade mengetuk palu kayu yang khusus digunakan di acara perundingan. Ia pun membacakan kesimpulan dari diskusi mereka.

"Menimbang dari hasil pengumpulan suara maka hasil Pengadilan Dewan memutuskan ; Pertama, Hak penahanan _penuh_ Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke akan diserahkan kepada kedua saksi dengan kondisi sebagai berikut ; Segel penahan chakra dalam diri Uchiha Itachi berada di bawah tanggung jawab Uzumaki Naruto selaku saksi sedangkann Uchiha Sasuke diharuskan mengambil sumpah setia dan dinyatakan bebas. Kedua, kasus Uchiha Sasuke dianggap selesai dan desa tidak lagi berhak menahannya kecuali dia kembali melakukan tindakan yang mengancam desa.

Sementara itu, kasus Uchiha Itachi belum dianggap selesai. Desa masih bertanggung jawab atasnya dan diharuskan menyelesaikan kasus tersebut segera setelah kedua saksi menyerahkan hak penahanan terdakwa kepada desa. Ketiga, kedua saksi dianggap mampu dan dipercaya. Kepercayaan desa berdasarkan atas jaminan nyawa saksi tersebut. Desa berhak menindaklanjuti jaminan yang ditawarkan bila terjadi pengkhiatanan terhadap desa oleh salah satu maupun kedua orang yang merangkap sebagai saksi."

Suasana tegang masih belum menghilang dari udara. Ketukan palu tanda berakhirnya sidang pun terdengar. Tsunade mengangguk pada anggota dewan lain yang mempersilakan mereka untuk pergi sementara dia akan berbicara sebentar dengan empat orang yang masih berada di dalam sana. Ketika semua anggota dewan membubarkan diri, Danzo masih belum memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Tsunade. Perilaku tersebut menyiratkan bahwa Danzo takkan tinggal diam. Tsunade amat mengerti. Tapi, ia tidak perlu khawatir sekarang ini. Hukum telah berpihak padanya. Ia bisa mengatasi sang pria tua jika ternyata orang itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan kotornya.

Tidak menyadari kesuraman Danzo, Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya. Senyuman puas tercetak di sana. Ia melesat dari kursi tempat duduknya guna menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahu sang Uchiha.

"Kerja bagus," ungkapnya senang. Mata birunya tampak berbinar-binar. "Lebih baik dari yang terakhir kali."

"Dulu aku tidak diperbolehkan bicara."

"Ya, karena kau yang berada di kursi itu, Sasuke," balas Naruto murung. "Aku ingin menyesal lagi karena tidak bisa banyak membantu. Tapi, segalanya sudah berlalu dan kau akan mulai memarahi dan menasihatiku untuk tidak mengungkit sesuatu yang telah terjadi sebab mengungkit pun takkan mengubah apa pun. Begitu 'kan?"

"Hn."

Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di wajah pucat Sasuke. Ia berjalan melewati Naruto yang tengah memutar bola matanya sambil berkomentar tentang para-Uchiha-merepotkan. Di depan sana, Tsunade tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke Muda tentang pengambilan sumpah setia yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Sedangkan Itachi masih terdiam di tempatnya, merasa cukup puas dengan hasil pengadilan meskipun rasa janggal masih memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Wakai Sasuke yang akan meledak marah padanya. Ia juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima tatapan benci seperti yang ia terima di hutan beberapa hari lalu. Namun, ketika memasuki ruangan ini dan duduk tepat di samping adiknya, Itachi sama sekali tidak merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang terpatri padanya. Adiknya ini mengabaikannya, seakan keberadaannya di sini bukanlah masalah besar, seakan seminggu yang lalu Sasuke masih menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa tanpa obsesi untuk membunuhnya.

Fakta ini sedikit membingungkannya. Ketika Sasuke Dewasa menghampiri mereka, Itachi melayangkan tatapan bertanya—yang hanya kembali diabaikan.

Adiknya—yang sekarang secara aneh menjadi dua—lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

Diabaikan mungkin lebih baik daripada dibenci. Tapi, tetap saja.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi penglihatannya. Detik selanjutnya, ia melihat Otonai Sasuke yang tengah menarik ikat rambut si pirang guna mengalihkannya dari depan Itachi. Ekspresinya teramat datar, sedatar suaranya ketika berkata, " _Personal space_ , Naruto."

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaannya," sergah perempuan itu. Ia merengut, membuat wajahnya tampak seperti anak-anak. "Dia baru saja keluar dari _neraka_ itu. Aku harus memastikan jiwanya masih _di sini_. Tidak sepertimu dulu."

Tsunade mendaratkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bermalam di penjara selama beberapa hari tidak seburuk itu, Naru. Kau mengetahuinya."

Sebelum Naruto sempat proses, Tsunade sudah lebih dulu menginterupsinya dengan berbicara mengenai dua orang ini yang akan tinggal di Distrik Uchiha. Ia juga memberitahu Wakai Sasuke bahwa tiga orang temannya telah bersedia bekerja sama dengan desa untuk pengembangan jutsu dan juga akan tinggal bersama mereka. Yang diberitahu hanya mengangguk kaku. Pembicaraan Tsunade selesai sampai di sana. Ia sudah menganggukan kepala sopan pada Otonai Sasuke dan hendak angkat kaki ketika pandangannya mendarat pada Naruto.

Masalah yang dilaporkan Jiraiya padanya tadi pagi kembali muncul di kepalanya. Ia sudah berniat untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara sejak melihatnya tadi, tapi proses peradilan ini berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tsunade menarik tangan perempuan itu, memintanya ikut dengannya ketika sebuah kepulan asap muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan mereka.

Ketika Kakashi mulai memadat, suara erangan buas menghampiri telinga mereka semua. Aliran energi negatif dengan kekuatan yang super besar meliputi udara dengan sekejap. Aura kemarahan, kebencian, dan intensi membunuh seakan memenuhi ruang kosong di dalam bangunan itu.

Semua mata terpatri pada Naruto sebelum kemudian mendarat pada Kakashi yang tampak berantakan. Berantakan dalam artian cukup berantakan. Masker di wajahnya sedikit robek. Ia tidak memakai rompi Jōnin dan hanya mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjangnya, itu pun sudah robek di bagian, lengannya—menampakan luka cakar yang cukup dalam. Darah segar merembes melalui pakaiannya. Celana hitamnya tampak sangat kumal. Di sana terdapat luka cakar yang sama. Darah segar menetes menodai lantai.

Sorot mata Hatake Kakashi tampak tidak fokus. Tapi, suaranya masih bisa terdengar jelas ketika berujar, "Jiraiya-sama memintamu ke hutan, Naru. Sekarang."

Semuanya tahu apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya—mereka telah memperkirakan apa yang terjadi.

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia mengumpat rendah dan hendak pergi ketika sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Ketika menoleh, matanya bertabrakan dengan iris oniks yang menatapnya tajam. Cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya mengeras, tapi Naruto tidak terganggu sama sekali. Ekspresi wajahnya menampakan kepanikan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada berat.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak kuat melihat mata itu.

Dia bersalah. Iya, dia bersalah.

"Aku membuka segelnya," balasnya pendek, hampir tersedak oleh napasnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja memburu. Kepanikan mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Naruto tidak bisa tenang dan menjelaskan segala hal. _Damn_. Sasuke harusnya mengerti. "Akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku harus pergi."

Dengan itu, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto pergi. Ia membalikan badan dan melihat Kakashi tengah diobati oleh Tsunade. Tepatnya, Tsunade yang berusaha mengobati Kakashi sementara Kakashi mencoba menolak dan bersikeras untuk kembali ke hutan. Sang Godaime menanyakan kronologi kejadiannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi. Tindakan tersebut membuat sang pemilik rambut silver mengalah dan angkat bicara.

"Kami sedang berlatih, Naruto terus mendesakku untuk menyempurnakan jutsu elemen anginnya agar tidak memerlukan terlalu banyak chakra dan melukai tangannya," ujarnya memulai. "Seperti sebelumnya, Yamato ada di sana untuk memantau. Naruto memang secara tidak sengaja sering kelepasan memakai chakra Kyūbi jika kelelahan. Beberapa saat lalu, dia sudah hendak istirahat setelah kedatangan Sakura dan Sai. Jiraiya-sama datang dan memintanya melanjutkan latihan. Naruto yang memang tidak ingin berhenti tentu saja menerima permintaan itu dengan senang hati. Dia melanjutkan latihan, menggunakan sekitar tiga ribu _kage bunshin_. Tidak sampai lima menit, dia sudah bertransformasi."

Tsunade dan Sasuke Dewasa sama-sama menghela napas dalam. Masih sibuk mengobati luka cakar di lengan Kakashi yang tak kunjung terutup, Tsunade berujar, "Jiraiya sudah tahu ada yang berbeda dengan segelnya. Dia ingin memastikan dan sudah mengatakannya padaku. Aku menolaknya karena mereka sedang berada di desa. Tapi, katanya dia mempunyai kunci segel dan menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan kuncinya?"

"Menurut seekor _summon_ katak, jalur komunikasi di Pegunungan Myōboku sedang dalam proses perbaikan. Mereka tidak bisa menghubungi katak yang menyimpan kunci segel."

Menepuk dahinya pelan, Tsunade berujar, "Inilah yang akan terjadi jika kau membiarkan dua orang bodoh bekerja sama."

Sasuke sangat mendukung perkataan Tsunade. Transformasi Kyūbi bukanlah kabar bagus ataupun lelucon. Tapi, dilihat dari kronologi kejadiannya, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa semua ini terjadi karena kecerobohan dan kelalaian dalam berkalkulasi. Jiraiya harusnya memastikan bahwa segel kunci itu sudah berada di tangannya sebelum menyuruh Wakai Naruto kembali berlatih.

"Jiraiya-sama tidak mengira bahwa Naruto akan bertransformasi secepat itu. Tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya."

Wakai Sasuke mendengarkan semua penjelasan itu dalam diam. Ia sudah melihat Kyūbi dengan dengan sharingan. Ia juga sudah pernah melawan Naruto ketika temannya memakai chakra merah tersebut. Perbedaan kekuatan sebelum dan setelah memakai chakra Kyūbi memang sangat besar. Sasuke sudah merasakannya. Namun, energi gelap yang dipancarkan transformasi itu tidaklah sama seperti yang ia rasakan ketika melawan Naruto di Lembah Akhir dua setengah tahun silam. Energi yang dirasakannya sekarang ini lebih gelap dan lebih kuat, tidak terkendali.

"Yamato-san ada di sana, bukan?" tanya Sasuke Dewasa, berhasil menangkap perhatian Kakashi. Meskipun hanya sekejap, Sasuke bisa melihat sorot mata Kakashi yang beralih darinya lalu pada kembarannya yang ada di belakang. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Rasanya masih sangat janggal.

"Ya. Tapi, dia bahkan tidak bisa menahannya. Ekor tujuh terlalu parah. Segel kertas tidak lagi mampu menahannya. Selain itu, kalung milik Shodaime telah pecah."

Tanpa diduga-duga, Itachi angkat bicara untuk pertama kali. Suaranya terdengar kering, mungkin karena dia yang tidak mengonsumsi apa pun selama beberapa jam terakhir dan dia yang tidak banyak berbicara.

"Apakah Naru-san mampu menanganinya?" tanyanya pendek. "Nanabi ditangkap langsung oleh Nagato. Itu pun sebelum sang Jinchūriki bertransformasi."

Ketenangan dan kekasualan di dalam suara dan di dalam diri Itachi sangatlah menakjubkan untuk seseorang yang didakwa sebagai pengkhianat desa dan telah dicap sebagi kriminal selama sembilan tahun lamanya. Kakashi yang pernah dekat dengan Itachi cukup mengenal kelakuan lelaki itu. Ia yakin kontrol diri yang merupakan sifat bawaan sang Uchiha Tertua masih melekat hingga sekarang ini. Itachi selalu sopan pada siapa pun, bahkan kepada musuhnya.

Kakashi ingat bagaimana Itachi masih berbicara dengan teramat formal dan menghormatinya meski di detik selanjutnya ia menyiksa sang Jōnin selama tujuh puluh dua jam penuh di dalam ilusi. Fakta itu masih membuatnya sakit hati, tapi ia harus bersikap netral sekarang. Itachi sudah berada di bawah kendali. Ia mempercayai Sasuke. Sasuke Dewasa, untuk sekarang ini.

"Lebih dari mampu," balas Otonai Sasuke.

Nada suaranya terdengar sangat yakin dan penuh kepercayaan—seketika menarik perhatian dua Uchiha yang lain. Jika orang awam takkan menangkap siratan kepercayaan itu dalam suaranya, maka dua orang yang tengah menatapnya mampu menangkapnya dengan jelas. Perasaan tidak enak menghinggapi diri Sasuke Dewasa. Ia buru-buru pamit pergi pada Kakashi dan Tsunade bersama dua orang saudaranya—anggap saja Sasuke Muda sebagai saudaranya. Ia bershinshuin bersama mereka karena tidak ingin melewati jalan setapak di mana orang-orang akan menghadiahi tatapan memuakan. Ketiganya tiba di sebuah rumah dengan suasana yang teramat familiar bagi mereka semua.

Segala furniture dan dekorasi yang ada cukup mengingatkan mereka pada masa lalu.

Otonai Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Ia sudah tinggal di Distrik Uchiha sejak kembali ke Konoha. Masalahnya dengan Itachi juga sudah selesai. Tak ada rasa sakit yang meliputinya meski terkadang rasa sendu akan kerinduannya pada keluarga masih ia rasakan.

Tapi, tidak separah dulu seperti saat ia masih memusuhi Itachi. Seperti saat ia masih remaja.

Wakai Sasuke melenggang pergi tepat setelah mereka tiba di sana. Sasuke membiarkannya. Dia mengerti.

Ia juga mengerti bahwa kembarannya hendak pergi ke taman belakang rumah. Hanya tempat itu yang mampu menenangkannya.

"Kamarku masih berada di lantai dua," ujarnya menginfromasikan, mengabaikan rasa aneh yang menggelitik perutnya ketika memikirkan ia yang baru saja memberitahu dirinya sendiri tentang infromasi yang kemungkinan besar telah diketahuinya. "Kita bisa… berbagi pakaian."

Sosok mudanya mendengus pelan sebelum meneruskan langkahnya untuk pergi.

Sasuke mendengar suara tawa rendah dari samping.

Ketika menoleh, Sasuke tak bisa menahan rengutan di wajahnya.

Aniki Sialan itu tengah menertawainya dengan terang-terangan.

" _Shut the fuck up,_ Itachi," gumamnya kesal.

Itachi tergelak ringan. " _Languange_ , Otōto."

Detik selanjutnya, dahi Sasuke sudah disentil pelan oleh Itachi, meninggalkan sedikit rasa sakit yang membekas di sana—membuat Sasuke mengusap dahinya pelan. Ketika melihat senyum di wajah kakaknya, Sasuke teringat pertarungan mereka berdua dan saat-saat sebelum kematian sang kakak. Kakak yang meninggal untuknya dan tersenyum tulus ketika melakukannya.

Dadanya seperti diremas.

Segera mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia menyuruh Itachi untuk segera membersihkan diri karena mereka perlu membicarakan cukup banyak hal. Sang Uchiha Tertua tentunya mengiakan tanpa bicara lebih panjang. Ia menerima handuk dan pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke sebelum menghilang ke dapur.

Di ruang tengah itu, Sasuke mendaratkan punggungnya ke sofa. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit-langit. Bayangan akan wajah kedua orang tuanya terlihat di sana. Mereka tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan sekarang ini. Itachi berada di sisinya. Ia memiliki dua teman terbaiknya. Selain itu, bantuan dari desa telah berada di genggamannya. Masalah mengenai mata kirinya yang belum berfungsi takkan menghambatnya.

Itachi masih hidup. Ia akan membantu Sasuke. Itachi selalu menjadi matanya, jadi keabnormalan Rinnegan takkan jadi masalah.

Tindakannya sudah tepat. Ia akan membuat dunia di dimensi ini lebih baik. Masa bodoh jika ia harus menghadapi makhluk setara dewa yang lain. Ia tak lagi sendirian. Langkah barunya di dunia ini akan menjawab nasihat mendiang kakaknya di dunia sana. Sasuke tidak mengabaikan teman-temannya. Ia telah dan akan terus melangkah bersama mereka. Kesalahan yang sama takkan terulang lagi di sini. Sasuke akan memastikannya. []

 ** _TBC_**

 _Keterangan  
_

 _*pacifist : orang yang suka kedamaian, membenci peperangan.  
_


	9. Petunjuk

**Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisihimoto.

 **Warning** : SasuFemnaru, typos, cursing, slight OOC-ness, semi-canon.

 **A/N :** Buat pecinta romansa, pairing developmentnya memang sengaja kubuat lamban, dimohon bersabar ya. Karena aku nggak bikin Sasuke yang di sini agresif ._ menurutku, Sasuke itu orang suka denial sama apa yang dia rasakan kalau perasaan itu tabrakan sama idealismenya(?). jadi, begitulah xD

By the way, Selamat Membaca!

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Helaan napas pendek keluar dari mulut sang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang. Tangannya menerima botol plastik yang diulurkan oleh perempuan berambut merah muda, membuka tutup botol itu, dan meminum air mineral di dalamnya hanya dalam tiga kali tegukan. Ia menyapukan punggung tangannya ke sudut mulutnya sebelum menyenderkan punggung ke batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Entah," balasnya pada Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu tengah membaca sebuah buku medis meskipun fokusnya tidak lagi tertuju pada buku tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya," lanjut Naruto.

Di sebuah tanah lapang yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka terdapat pergerakan dua orang yang tengah beradu fisik. Suara dentangan senjata terdengar dengan jelas. Kobaran api menari-nari di udara, diikuti dengan hembusan angin kencang yang anehnya mampu membalikan arah hembusan api itu. Asap keabu-abuan meliputi daerah tersebut, menyembunyikan dua individu yang tengah terlibat dalam pertarungan.

Ketika sebuah kilat kebiruan muncul dari kepulan asap tersebut, Sakura menutup bukunya. Ia mengembalikan perhatian pada sahabat lelakinya.

"Insiden empat hari lalu tidaklah seburuk itu. Dia sudah minta maaf 'kan?" ujarnya pelan.

Pemuda di sampingnya mengerling. "Sakura-chan, aku tidak mempermasalahkan kecerobohannya. Maksudku, meskipun dia— _uhm…_ perempuan, tapi dia semacam diriku yang lain. Aku tahu niatnya baik. Hal yang menganggu pikiranku bukanlah itu."

Naruto menajamkan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang tengah melakukan _sparring_. Ia bisa mendengar seorang perempuan yang menyerukan beberapa hal semacam 'terlalu lambat!', 'di belakangmu!', ataupun 'terlalu banyak chakra!' selanjutnya, ia melihat ruang kosong di tanah lapang yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak imitasi seorang perempuan berbaju jingga-hitam dengan dua ikat rambut di masing-masing sisi kepalanya.

Para _kage bunshin_ itu menyerbu seorang pemuda berbaju hitam dengan ikon kipas berwarna merah putih di belakang punggungnya. Gerakan bertarung para _bunshin_ tersebut sangatlah familiar dengan apa yang sering dilakukan oleh Naruto. Namun, mereka tampak lebih cepat, tangkas, dan kuat. Jika _bunshin_ miliknya bisa langsung menghilang ketika terkena dua hingga lima serangan, _bunshin_ sang wanita Uzumaki bisa bertahan lebih lama. Para imitasi itu baru mulai menghilang ketika sebuah pedang dengan aliran energi petir menusuk mereka tepat di dada.

Suara yang menyerupai listrik memenuhi tempat tersebut. Naruto menolehkan kepala ketika kembali mendengar suara sang ninja medis.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlihat murung, Naruto," ungkapnya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan sorot khawatir. "Apakah ini karena Sasuke-kun?"

Mata biru langit itu mengerjap. "Sasuke yang mana?"

Naruto bisa melihat sirat kesemuan di kedua pipi temannya ketika ia menggedikan dagunya ke arah dua orang yang tengah bertarung. "Tentu saja yang itu, Idiot."

Tergelak kaku, Naruto menggaruk sisi lehernya yang tentu saja tidak gatal. Gestur itu hanyalah tipikalnya.

"Kau kelihatan bahagia, Sakura-chan. Sasuke menjadi dua."

Jika biasanya Sakura akan langsung memukul Naruto, kali ini ia hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian berujar, "Otonai Sakura terus menerus menasihatiku untuk menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun. Katanya, Sasuke-kun tidaklah cocok untukku. Dia terlalu mengesalkan dan sulit diatasi. Dia memintaku untuk menghargai diriku sendiri dengan mencoba membuka diri pada orang lain yang lebih menghargaiku daripada—"

Ketika melihat iris zamrud yang melebar—seakan terkejut—Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Seperkian detik kemudian, Sakura memalingkan wajah, ia bergumam, "Lupakan."

Naruto tidak mengerti. Sejak dulu, ia selalu kesulitan dalam memahami Sakura meskipun mereka berdua cukup dekat.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," seru perempuan itu. Ia terdengar kesal. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto. Apakah kemurunganmu disebabkan olehnya?" lanjutnya sambil melayangkan tangan ke arah tanah lapang di depan mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Naruto cepat. Pandangan matanya mengerling pada Otonai Naruto dan Wakai Sasuke yang masih terlibat dalam adu fisik. Ia termenung sesaat, mencoba merangkai kata untuk menyuarakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Apa yang membuatnya murung? Apakah karena Sasuke?

Pertanyaan tersebut telah dijawab olehnya barusan.

Tidak, Naruto tidak murung karena teman baiknya—teman yang masih ia anggap sebagai teman baik, tepatnya. Sang Uzumaki sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke bisa kembali ke desa dan melewati proses legalisasi dengan mudah. Ia senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan temannya dan berlatih bersama seperti sekarang ini.

Perbedaan perilaku Sasuke yang sekarang dengan yang ia kenal dulu tentunya ada. Hanya dengan melihatnya beberapa bulan lalu saja ia bisa tahu bahwa temannya itu sudah berubah. Sasuke menjadi lebih diam, dingin, dan tertutup—ciri yang jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak heran ketika sang Uchiha menutup mulut sepanjang latihan mereka. Naruto tidak menyalahkannya. Ia mengerti apa yang kira-kira tengah dirasakan temannya itu.

Semua kejadian beruntun yang menimpanya pasti membuat emosinya campur aduk—kurang lebih sama seperti yang dirasakan Naruto. Hanya saja, berbeda darinya yang mudah berekspresi, Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang dengan mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana kebingungan, kemarahan, dan kekecewaan meliputi diri sang Uchiha ketika Otonai Naruto membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Belum lagi dengan fakta bahwa ia kembali tidak hanya seorang diri, tapi juga bersama sososk kakak yang sejak dulu dibencinya.

Fakta ini sangatlah mengguncang. Sebagai orang yang tidak berhubungan langsung dengan Itachi, Naruto sendiri ikut bingung dengan kondisi baru yang menimpa mereka. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya, misal ; kenapa kembarannya ikut membela Itachi?

Tapi, tidak seperti Sasuke yang cenderung skeptis dan sulit mempercayai orang lain, Naruto sangat mudah mempercayai pihak yang dirasa dekat dengannya. Naruto percaya bahwa kembarannya berniat baik dan pemikiran itu sudah membuatnya tenang. Itulah mengapa ia tidak terlalu terganggu dengan kondisi baru mereka menyangkut kasus ini.

Intinya, kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha bukanlah penyebab kemurungannya. Ia tidak masalah dengan perilaku Sasuke. Selain karena fakta bahwa reaksinya pada kondisi ini dapat dimaklumi, Naruto juga cukup mengenal kecenderungan temannya yang gemar menutup diri sejak dulu.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya menganggu pikirannya sekarang?

Insiden empat hari lalu?

Kehadiran para Otonai?

"Berhentilah mengkhatirkanku, Sakura-chan," ungkap Naruto pada akhirnya. "Aku hanya kepikiran musuh kita yang semakin banyak sementara aku belum cukup kuat. Kau juga merasakannya 'kan?"

Meskipun tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Sakura tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti pembicaraan Naruto. Terkadang, Sakura berpikir bahwa temannya ini sering sekali menyembunyikan beban pikirannya seorang diri dibalik senyum riangnya itu. Meskipun sering kali berhasil melakukannya, tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Ia sangat mudah ditebak dan Sakura adalah pengamat ulung. Mudah saja baginya untuk mengetahui apa yang benar-benar dirasakan Naruto.

Tapi, meskipun mampu memahami emosi temannya ini, Sakura tidak dianugerahi kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran. Ia tahu Naruto tidak baik-baik saja. Namun, ia tidak tahu alasan di baliknya.

Anggukan kepalanya merupakan respon sederhana guna mengikuti pembicaraan Naruto. Ia ingin kembali mendesak sang Uzumaki untuk berbicara, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah ucapan, "Aku bersedia mendengarmu kalau kau ingin membicarakannya."

Setidaknya, tawarannya ini mendapatkan respon positif dari si pirang. Ulasan senyum itu meringankan hati Sakura.

Naruto mempercayainya.

Fakta itu sudah cukup baginya untuk tidak mendesak pemuda ini lebih jauh. Naruto pasti memilih untuk tidak membicarakan keresahannya dengan orang lain karena alasan tertentu. Menurut tebakan Sakura, keresahannya berhubungan dengan Kyūbi. Naruto selalu menjauhi topik mengenai sang Rubah Ekor Sembilan yang disegel di dalam dirinya. Jika dulu Sakura tidak mengetahuinya karena kurang memperhatikan Naruto—fokusnya masih hanya terpaku pada Sasuke, sesuatu yang amat disesalinya sekarang ini—maka sekarang ia tahu betapa berat beban yang ditanggung Naruto akibat keberadaan si rubah di dalam dirinya.

Mata Sakura semakin melihat beban itu dengan jelas ketika Naruto meminta maaf padanya pasca kejadian di Jembatan Tenchi. Sang Uzumaki tampak sangat menyesal dan hampir terlihat membenci dirinya sendiri ketika meminta maaf padanya karena telah menyerang Sakura ketika Kyūbi mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Insiden empat hari lalu pasti sangat membekas dalam diri temannya. Ekor tujuh bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit meskipun segalanya mampu diatasi dengan baik oleh Otonai Naruto. Tapi, tetap saja… Keadaan itu lebih buruk dibandingkan saat insiden di Jembatan Tenchi.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan," gumam Naruto pelan.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

Terik matahari meredup sementara waktu ketika tertutup awan. Hembusan angin yang sayup-sayup menimbulkan ketenangan di antara mereka—seakan mengingatkan keduanya bahwa hari ini masih pantas untuk dinikmati meski telah banyak hal buruk yang menimpa mereka sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Namun, jika dipikirkan kembali, hal-hal buruk semacam itu hanyalah kejadian normal di dunia ninja.

Kedamaian mungkin bisa dibilang sudah terwujud di Konoha. Tapi, kehidupan ninja di sana tetaplah sama seperti ninja pada umumnya. Memilih hidup sebagai ninja berarti memilih hidup di tengah-tengah bahaya—seberapa damai pun tempat yang mereka tinggali, bahaya akan selalu mengiringi mereka.

Dua sosok yang tadi terlibat dalam adu fisik kini tengah berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pepohonan. Penampilan mereka tampak kacau. Naruto bisa melihat ujung pakaian kembarannya yang sedikit hangus. Wajahnya yang familiar ternoda oleh debu dan corengan tanah. Keringat tampak meliputi pelipisnya, membuat poni di sisi kepalanya lepek. Meskipun begitu, secara aneh, Otonai Naruto tampak menakjubkan. Ekspresi di wajahnya sangat hidup. Senyum jahilnya memancarkan energi yang tak bisa dideskirpsikan oleh Naruto—tapi Naruto yakin, siapa pun yang melihat senyum itu akan ikut merasakan euforia yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh sang pemilik senyum.

Apakah auranya juga sama seperti perempuan itu?

Kalaupun sama, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Berjalan di belakang sang wanita Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke kelihatan sama kacauanya. Ekspresinya menunjukan kekesalan—yang Naruto tebak dikarenakan oleh ketidakmampuannya dalam mengimbangi kembarannya—meskipun matanya memancarkan kepuasan yang tidak biasa. Kepuasan yang disertai tekad baru untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Tekad yang tampak familiar di mata Naruto karena _dulu_ ia selalu melihat percikan itu tiap kali mereka berdua mendapatkan tantangan baru.

Temannya itu kesal karena diungguli, namun ia juga puas karena mendapat tantangan baru yang memacu rasa antusiasmenya.

Seorang Uchiha sangat jarang merasa antusias.

Naruto membiarkan senyumnya mengembang. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meledek, kemudian berujar, "Kau kelihatan sangat menikmati hidup, Sasuke."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus. Ia menerima lemparan botol yang diberikan Otonai Naruto padanya, sementara Otonai Naruto mendapatkannya dari Sakura.

"Dia masih kesulitan mengontrol chakra," ujar perempuan pirang itu dengan riang. "Segel penahan chakraku membuat aliran chakranya cukup kacau dan secara tidak sadar banyak melakukan kesalahan. Kau harus mencoba _sparring_ dengannya, Otōto. Memarahinya karena kesalahan teknis dalam bertarung adalah kesempatan langka. Kau akan sama-sama menikmatinya sepertiku," ungkapnya panjang.

Seringaian di bibir Naruto semakin lebar.

"Heh, kau kalah dari _ku_ , Sasuke?"

"Dari _nya_ , bukan kau," sergah pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Otonai Naruto. "Kau sudah hafal gerakanku," ujarnya menuduh.

Naruto Dewasa tertawa. Ia menjatuhkan diri di samping Sakura dan menyambar _dango_ yang dibawa sang ninja medis.

"Kesialan kecil untukmu, _Chibi_ Sasuke. Kau harus mengubah cara bertarungmu dari biasanya kalau ingin mengejutkanku," balasnya ringan. Ketika membuang tusuk _dango_ ke sembarang arah, ia kembali berujar, "Percuma saja, _sih_. Aku sudah tahu banyak variasi serangan yang bakal kau gunakan. Menurutmu, seberapa sering aku _sparring_ dengan Sasuke, huh, _Chibi_?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendaratkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang berada di samping tiga orang itu. Tangannya masih memegang botol plastik dan ia tengah menengadahkan kepalanya guna menghabiskan air mineral yang diberikan padanya. _Sparring_ adalah hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan sejak dua setengah tahun lalu. Sasuke lebih sering berada dalam pertarungan yang mengharuskannya menang jika ingin hidup. _Sparring_ guna meningkatkan kemampuan hanyalah memori baginya.

Ketika bisa melakukannya lagi—dan bahkan sekarang sudah kesekian kalinya sejak tiga hari lalu—rasanya sangat memuaskan. Ia bisa melihat dan menganalisa teknik penyerangan lawan dengan lebih leluasa dan tanpa beban yang membisikinya bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam. Otonai Naruto tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Perempuan itu mampu mengalihkannya dari pikiran-pikiran memuakan yang mengotori kepalanya sekarang ini.

Sebuah elang yang tampak familiar tertangkap oleh mata Sasuke. Dialihkannya botol plastik itu. Sasuke mengekori pergerakan burung tersebut yang kini telah mendarat tepat di depan Naruto Dewasa. Ketika sang Uzumaki membuka gulungan perkamen yang terselip di antara kaki elang itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa hewan ini adalah salah satu _summon_ terbarunya. Ia mendapatkan _summon_ tersebut bersamaan ketika ia memerangkap _summon_ ular milik Orochimaru dalam _genjutsu-_ nya.

Informasi ini memberinya kesimpulan bahwa pesan yang dibawa elang berasal dari kembarannya yang tengah pergi untuk melacak entah siapa bersama dengan Itachi. Dua orang itu pergi tepat setelah ia mengambil sumpah setia pada Konoha, meninggalkannya sendirian bersama sang perempuan pirang di rumah itu.

Rumah yang memiliki banyak pengalaman pahit untuknya.

Dua Uchiha Dewasa meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa pun.

Dua berengsek itu… Sasuke ingin menyumpahi mereka, tapi ia kembali teringat bahwa seseorang diantara dua orang itu adalah dirinya versi dewasa.

Jadi, daripada menyumpahi bayangannya sendiri, Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Ia menyibukan diri dengan semua ajakan menjengkelkan sang Uzumaki Dewasa yang selama tiga hari penuh telah memaksanya untuk bergabung bersama Tim 7—minus Kakashi yang ikut pergi bersama kembarannya.

"Bagus sekali."

Gumaman itu mengembalikan perhatian Sasuke pada surat yang dikirim oleh versi dewasanya. Ia melihat ekspresi muak dari wajah si wanita pirang. Tangannya tampak kaku, seolah tengah menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak segera meremas perkamen tersebut dan membuangnya.

"Kita harus menemui Tsunade- _bāchan_ ," lanjutnya suram.

Mereka semua berdiri dan mulai menjauhi lapangan training ketika Sakura dan Wakai Naruto bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Di samping mereka, Naruto Dewasa menyimpan surat itu ke dalam saku celananya. Tanpa menolehkan kepala ataupun memelankan ayunan kakinya yang tengah melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, ia menjawab, "Para Otsutsuki telah membangkitkan Orochimaru. Sekarang, kemungkinan besar dia dikendalikan mereka entah untuk tujuan apa. Petunjuk tentang keberadaannya sudah diketahui. Mereka bertiga membutuhkan _back up_."

 **ooOoo**

Sebuah onggakan sampah yang menyerupai sisik ular putih melingkari tiap sisi ruang bawah tanah itu. Barang-barang yang ada di sana—seperti meja, botol ramuan, serta tempat tidur—tampak tercecer ataupun rusak. Aroma amis bercampur dengan ruangan yang pengap terasa sangat menyengat indera pencium tiap orang yang berada di sana. Bercak kemerahan yang telah mengering menodai lantai kecoklatan ruangan tersebut, sementara pintu masuknya sudah tak layak untuk disebut sebagai pintu.

Pria dengan sebagian wajah yang tertutup oleh masker hitam tengah berjongkok di dekat sisik ular raksasa yang telah mengeras. Jari-jari tangannya menyentuh lantai yang ternoda oleh darah kering. Ia mendekatkan jarinya ke indera penciumnya yang terutup oleh masker hitam. Pandangannya menyipit, ia segera berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan lain yang dipenuhi oleh alat-alat khas labolatorium. Di sana terdapat meja dan kursi khusus yang didesain untuk menampung bahan eksperimen. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah kantung penampung darah yang sudah pecah—menyebarkan cairan kental itu ke tiap sudut meja hingga lantai. Jika ruangan yang berisi sisik ular tadi berantakan, maka kondisi ruangan ini tidak jauh lebih baik dari ruang sebelah.

Tabung-tabung ekperimen itu pecah, menyebabkan banyak beling tercecer di lantai. Puluhan perkamen dengan tinta yang meluber di atasnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja ataupun di bawah tumpahan cairan entah apa. Semua pertanda kerusakan ini tampaknya masih baru—menunjukan bahwa apa pun insiden yang terjadi di sini berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sorot mata sang pria berambut silver mendarat pada dua rekannya yang tengah mengamati perkamen-perkamen rusak dan sebuah potongan tubuh sintetis berwana putih pucat. Membenarkan posisi jubah bepergiannya, ia mendekati mereka sebelum kemudian ikut mengamati benda asing yang tengah dipegang oleh mantan rekan ANBU-nya dulu.

"Jadi, prediksi Sasuke benar?" tanyanya.

Yang diberi pertanyaan mengonfirmasi pertanyaannya. "Ini adalah bagian tubuh Zetsu Putih. Aku sangat yakin," ujar sosok itu.

Lelaki yang dikenali Kakashi sebagai versi dewasa dari muridnya berbalik menghadap dua orang di sampingnya. Ia menyenderkan diri pada meja yang berada di belakangnya, kemudian berujar, "Untuk apa mereka mengincar Orochimaru?"

Meletakan potongan tangan sintetis ke atas meja, Itachi menimpali Sasuke. "Orochimaru memiliki pengetahuan yang luas. Eksperimennya selama ini telah menemukan banyak jutsu baru ataupun trik-trik baru untuk menghasilkan kekuatan. Manfaat seperti itu takkan mereka sia-siakan begitu saja."

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke pendek. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dahinya mengerut samar—menandakan ia yang tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan mereka. "Hanya saja, untuk apa? Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan dengan memanfaatkan ular itu?"

Membicarakan Orochimaru memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan berbagai eksperimen gila yang telah ia lakukan. Beribu-ribu korban telah jatuh di tangan pria yang terobesesi akan kebenaran dunia ninja itu. Sebagian besar orang masih menganggap Orochimaru sebagai kriminal yang tidak terlalu berbahaya dibanding kriminal yang lain, namun sebenarnya Orochimaru sangatlah berbahaya. Dari segi kekuatan mungkin saja banyak orang lain yang mengunggulinya. Tapi, dari segi kejeniusan dan sifat alaminya dalam menciptakan sesuatu yang baru… hingga saat ini belum ada yang mengunggulinya. Bahkan di dimensi tempat para Otonai yang terbilang sudah lebih modern.

Tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu merupakan analis ulung. Mereka pandai merangkai banyak kesimpulan dari rangkaian fakta yang mereka temukan. Namun, menghubungkan kecenderungan eksperimen gila seorang Orochimaru dengan kepentingan ninja-ninja alien bukanlah perkara mudah.

Pertama, para Otsutsuki jelas-jelas tidak membutuhkan sang Sannin Ular untuk memperkuat mereka—kekuatan mereka tidak pantas untuk diragukan. Kedua, pengembangan jutsunya juga bisa terbilang kuno dibandingkan dengan kekuatan mereka. Ketiga, eksperimen sang Sannin hanya berlaku untuk _manusia_ _bumi,_ bukan sosok yang berasal dari bulan.

Lalu, apa tujuan mereka?

Ketiga orang itu berpikir dan membayangkan sebuah skema yang melibatkan Orochimaru-Otsutsuki-Akatsuki. Menurut hipotesis Itachi, Otsutsuki akan bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki atas dasar tujuan yang sama. Dua pihak itu sama-sama ingin menangkap Jinchūriki dan memanfaatkan kekuatan bijū yang dimiliki para wadah sumber chakra tersebut. Meskipun tujuan luasnya bisa saja berbeda—motif Otsutsuki belum terlalu jelas—tapi alasan itu masih bisa dijadikan dasar.

Baik Kakashi maupun Sasuke menerima pernyataan Itachi mengenai hubungan dua pihak tersebut. Menggunakan acuan itu, bisa disimpulkan bahwa keputusan mereka mengincar Orochimaru pasti tidak jauh dengan tujuan mereka yang berkeinginan untuk menangkap Jinchūriki. Tapi, apa? Apa yang bisa dilakukan Orochimaru untuk menangkap atau bahkan mengontrol mereka? Kekuatan sang Sannin tidak sebesar itu, tidak dengan kondisinya yang masih lumpuh.

"Mengatasi Jinchūriki tidaklah mudah. Menurutku, mereka mungkin menginginkan Orochimaru untuk membuat semacam ramuan untuk melumpuhkan para target. Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, Madara gagal mendapatkan Hachibi dan Kyūbi hingga perang berlangsung. Jadi, dengan anggapan bahwa dia telah mendengar informasi tersebut dari para Otsutsuki, maka dia memutuskan untuk melumpuhkan targetnya dengan lebih efisien, sesuatu yang tidak melibatkan banyak tenaga ; sebuah ramuan racuan. Jinchūriki seperti Naruto mungkin memang memiliki proses penyembuhan yang cepat. Tapi, Naruto tidak kebal terhadap racun." papar Kakashi.

Keraguan di wajah Sasuke membuat Kakashi berujar, "Kau ingat misi pertama Tim 7 di luar desa, Sasuke? Ketika dalam perjalanan ke _Nami no Kuni_ , Naruto tergores kunai beracun milik ninja Kirigakure. Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Kejadian yang ditanyakan Kakashi sudah berlangsung sangat lama di masa Sasuke, kira-kira lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu. Tapi, Sasuke—seberapa seringnya ia menyanggah—selalu ingat tiap momen yang melibatkannya dengan Naruto ataupun Tim 7. Kenangan masa-masa Genin masih tergambar jelas di otaknya, seolah kejadian itu baru saja berlangsung satu tahun yang lalu.

"Menusuk tangannya sendiri dengan harapan racun itu bisa keluar," ujarnya datar.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Itulah bukti dia tidak kebal dengan racun."

Seulas senyum samar tampak di sudut bibir Sasuke. Ia berujar, "Tindakan itu hanyalah bukti kebodohannya. Dia panik karena takut mati keracunan. Itu saja."

Memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Kakashi mengedikan bahu.

"Tidak juga. Naruto memang _sering_ keracunan makanan yang sudah kedaluwarsa. Efeknya sama seperti orang pada umumnya. Dia tidak bisa beraktivitas selama sehari penuh—atau bahkan lebih—karena sakit perut. Chakra Kyūbi hanya mengobati luka fisik, namun tetap tidak mampu mengatasi gejala biologis seperti sakit flu ataupun efek racun."

Perkataan Kakashi mengingatkan Sasuke pada kondisi terburuk Naruto ketiga ia terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit akibat lepasnya segel. Saat itu, Sasuke heran mengapa Kyūbi tidak mengambil alih penyembuhan Naruto. Jadi, alasannya karena ini?

Selain itu, perkataan Kakashi juga sangat akurat. Naruto memang sering keracunan makanan kedaluwarsa akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Dalam setahun, Naruto bisa keracunan paling tidak lima kali. Ketika kondisi itu menimpanya, ia tidak akan terlihat sehari penuh sehingga mengharuskan Sasuke untuk mengeceknya di apartemen. Tindakan tersebut hampir seperti rutinitas bulanan sebelum kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk selalu menyempatkan diri mengecek persediaan makanan sang Uzumaki untuk memastikan apakah makanan di lemari esnya masih layak untuk dimakan.

Judul sebuah koran harian mengenai pahlawan dunia ninja yang mati akibat keracunan makanan kedaluwarsa mungkin akan laku di pasaran. Tapi, sebagai orang yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan Naruto, Sasuke tak ingin menanggung malu. Ia akan ikut _terendahkan_ jika satu-satunya orang yang mampu menandinginya meninggal dengan cara yang amat tidak _epic_.

"Masuk akal," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat. "Kudengar Godaime sedang mempelajari ramuan anti-racun yang dikembangkan Orochimaru. Dengan kondisi ini, maka dia harus segera menyelesaikannya."

Baik Kakashi maupun Itachi menyetujui komentarnya. Pembicaraan mereka kini berlanjut mengenai Akatsuki. Meskipun sudah membahas organisasi kriminal itu dengan Sasuke, Itachi belum membahasnya dengan orang lain—termasuk Kakashi. Ia menolak berbicara banyak karena orang-orang juga pasti takkan mempercayainya. Mereka tidak mengetahui kondisi Itachi yang sebenarnya. Di sisi lain, ia juga masih memikirkan usulan Sasuke yang mengusulkan agar ia memberitahu rahasia besarnya kepada desa.

Masalah tersebut masih menganggu Itachi. Terdapat banyak pertimbangan di otaknya. Tapi, ia akan memikirkan itu nanti. Posisinya sekarang diselamatkan oleh hak penahanan yang kini dipegang oleh sang adik. Itachi cukup terbantu dengan itu.

Atas alasan itulah Itachi hanya sedikit membeberkan fakta akan Akatsuki. Tapi, sepertinya ia bisa mengecualikan Kakashi. Pria itu adalah salah satu sosok yang disegani olehnya. Selain karena ia yang dulunya merangkap sebagai Kapten Tim Ro di ANBU, Kakashi juga seorang _sensei_ dari sang adik. Jōnin itu telah banyak melindungi adiknya sementara Itachi sendiri berkelana entah ke mana dan mempercayakan keselamatan Sasuke pada Danzo—hal yang selalu disesalinya tiap kali ingat keputusan Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan Orochimaru.

Menatap jari manis yang pernah dilingkari oleh sebuah cincin unik, Itachi berujar, "Pein berencana untuk segera mengumpulkan Jinchūriki dalam waktu dekat. Dengan anggota yang tersisa, ia mengambil alih Kyūbi dariku sementara aku diperintahkan untuk mengatasi Hachibi."

"Dia tidak mempercayai orang lain," simpul Kakashi. Itachi mengangguk. Dengan kerutan samar di dahi, Kakashi bertanya, "Apakah kau tahu tentang Madara?"

Anggukan kembali didapatkan Kakashi. Membicarakan Akatsuki dengan salah satu mantan anggotanya terasa sangat aneh. Pria berambut silver itu berusaha menghilangkan keanehan tersebut dengan memikirkan bahwa menjalankan misi dengan seorang mantan _nukenin_ saja sudah cukup gila. Jadi, bercakap-cakap mengenai organisasi kriminal di mana Itachi sendiri pernah terlibat bukanlah hal yang buruk 'kan?

"Dia tidak tahu kau mengetahuinya. Itulah mengapa dia bergantung padamu alih-alih membiarkan Madara sendiri melakukannya," lanjut Kakashi.

Berdeham mengiakan. Sang Uchiha Tertua—meskipun secara teknis sekarang lebih tua Sasuke, tapi tidak masalah—mengalihkan pandangan pada adiknya. Ia berujar, "Kita harus segera mengecek Hachibi dan mengamankannya."

Raikage bukanlah orang yang akan dihubungi Sasuke dengan suka rela. Ia memang cukup menghargai sang pemimpin Kumogakure, tapi Sasuke tetap merasa tidak nyaman jika harus dikaitkan dengan pria itu lagi. Masalah ataupun ketegangan antara keduanya mungkin sudah selesai sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tapi Sasuke kalau bisa, lebih memilih untuk menghindar.

Ia masih punya rasa malu.

Keraguannya ditangkap oleh mata Itachi. Kakaknya itu pun berkata, "Kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan jejak Otsutsuki di sana."

Mengerjap, Sasuke berujar, "Menurutmu, mereka akan turun tangan langsung untuk menangkap Naruto dan adik Raikage?"

Itachi mengangguk. Dengan nada suara yang teramat netral—cenderung polos—ia bertanya, "Kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto?"

Tidak sampai sedetik hingga Sasuke menyangkalnya. "Konoha memiliki banyak ninja yang dapat diandalkan," jelasnya, terdengar seperti tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, apa yang membuat kita bisa mendapatkan jejak Otsutsuki?"

Di samping mereka, Kakashi menjentikan tangannya.

"Karena dengan keberadaan Itachi di sini, Akatsuki kehilangan salah satu anggotanya. Mereka memerlukan _bantuan_ karena bagaimana pun juga Madara memiliki kalkulasi yang bagus dan tidak menoleransi kegagalan. Benar, Itachi?"

Sang Uchiha Tertua menangkap nada kasual dari cara bicara Kakashi. Pria itu seakan mulai menghilangkan kekakuan diantara keduanya dengan perlahan. Tatapannya tidak lagi awas dan ia tampak berusaha untuk mempercayai Itachi.

Itachi sungguh berhutang banyak pada Kakashi. Ia mungkin akan memberitahu kondisinya pada mantan kaptennya ini suatu hari nanti.

Berdeham mengiakan, Itachi berujar, "Madara mungkin akan menangkap kejanggalan dari ketiadaanku. Hal ini akan merujuk pada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, dia yang mengejarku secara langsung dan rela menunda pengumpulan bijū. Kedua, dia yang akan mempercayakan bijū pada orang lain karena prioritasnya adalah mendapatkanku. Dengan sifat yang dimilikinya, ia takkan melakukan opsi pertama. Kemungkinan besar ia menyuruh orang lain untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Kemudian, dengan tawaran bantuan yang didapatkannya secara tiba-tiba di waktu darurat, ia langsung menerimanya. Itulah kenapa kita bisa melacak Otsutsuki dengan menemui target mereka," simpul Sasuke. Dadanya masih merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sasuke tidak pernah mempercayai ataupun mengandalkan firasat buruk. Namun, perasaan ini sangat mengganggunya. Sebelum Itachi mampu menangkap sirat khawatir di matanya, Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

"Perjalanan dari Suna ke Kumo memerlukan waktu paling cepat tiga hari," ujar Kakashi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi. "Kau yakin markas Akatsuki sudah pindah dari Ame?"

" _Summon_ -ku tidak pernah salah, Kakashi-san," balas Itachi tenang. "Mereka sulit dilacak. Untuk itulah kita hanya bisa memanfaatkan umpan."

Sebuah kesepakatan pun tercapai. Ketiganya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai makanan. Sementara Itachi tengah pergi ke belakang, Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ocehan orang-orang yang tertangkap oleh telinganya seakan berlalu begitu saja. Matanya terpaku pada _onigiri_ yang berada di depannya.

Kejanggalan yang mengganggunya bukan sekedar karena kekhawatirannya pada kekuatan para Otsutsuki yang belum ia ketahui ataupun karena kondisinya yang tidak berada di keadaan terbaiknya. Sasuke percaya ia bisa mengatasi musuh mereka. Mungkin, ia akan kewalahan jika mengatasi sendirian. Tapi, sekarang ia jelas-jelas tidak sendirian. Terdapat banyak orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Sasuke yakin dengan hal itu.

Kekhawatirannya akan hal tersebut sudah sedikit mereda. Tapi, kenapa dia seperti melupakan sesuatu?

"Orochimaru adalah peneliti berbahaya yang jenius. Kuharap dia tidak berulah lebih banyak lagi."

Gumaman Kakashi menyangkut di telinganya. Sasuke mengerjap.

 _Peneliti? Jenius?_

Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya karena melupakan hal vital yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru. Kenapa bisa ia melupakannya? Tidakkah orang itu akan menjadi sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan berkeliaran begitu saja dan berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan puncaknya?

"Apa yang kau temukan di ruang sebelah, Kakashi?" tanyanya.

Meletakan tusuk bekas _dango_ ke atas piring, Kakashi menjawab, "Sisik ular dan darah noda darah. Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah ular itu adalah mayat Orochimaru?"

"Benar. Tapi, tidakkah kau mendapati sesuatu yang lain?"

"Apa yang kau maksud—" kening sang Jōnin berkerut, seperkian detik kemudian sebuah realisasi menimpanya. "Dia tidak sendirian?"

"Kabuto selalu bersamanya," balas Sasuke pendek. "Setelah masternya meninggal, dia mencoba menggantikannya, bereksperimen dengan dirinya sendiri dan menyempurnakan Sage Mode yang dipelajari Orochimaru. Di dimensiku, dia adalah salah satu penjahat perang, menawarkan bantuan pada Madara demi meneruskan penelitian Orochimaru mengenaiku."

Awalnya, Kakashi ingin berujar well-itu-salahmu-sendiri-kan-karena-lari-padanya, tapi ia buru-buru mengurungkannya. Sasuke yang ini sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan. Bukti itu tergambar jelas di mata hitamnya. Rasa kecewanya pada Wakai Sasuke tak seharusnya ia perlihatkan pada sosok dewasa ini. Sikapnya yang sangat serius berupaya menyelesaikan persoalan mereka sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Sasuke telah berubah.

Dia bukan lagi remaja yang kehilangan arah hidup dan mengacau. Pengalaman dan kesalahan yang dimilikinya telah merubah Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Kilat penyesalan di matanya—seperti yang dimiliki Kakashi—merupakan beban yang berat, guru dari Tim 7 itu amat mengerti.

Jadi, alih-alih berkomentar sarkas, Kakashi berujar, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menanganinya dan meminta desa mengirimkan _back up_."

"Aku saja yang menginfokannya," ujar Sasuke sambil merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen dan pulpen. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana sebelum kemudian menggulungnya kecil. "Sebaiknya kau gunakan para _ninken-_ mu untuk melacak Kabuto. Dia seharusnya tidak jauh dari sini dengan luka-luka itu."

Membalikan badan, Sasuke kemudian membungkuk. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya, membentuk segel tangan, dam menghentakan telapak tangannya pada lantai kedai yang sepi. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seekor elang dari kepulan asap tipis. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk meletakan gulungan perkamen di cengkraman kedua kaki sang burung. Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala _summon_ tersebut sebelum membiarkannya pergi untuk mengirimkan pesan.

"Siapa yang kau tunjuk sebagai _back up_?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Menoleh sekilas, Sasuke menjawab, "Tim Pelacak."

Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tim 8? Kukira kau akan meminta kembaranmu."

Pernyataan itu tampak mengganggu Sasuke dilihat dari ia yang menghentikan kunyahannya secara tiba-tiba. Ketika kembali berbicara, suaranya terdengar kaku. "Aku belum bisa mempercayainya."

Kejujuran itu sedikit mengejutkan Kakashi. Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu selalu menyimpan segala masalahnya seorang diri. Ia sangat terutup dan segan untuk mengutarakan opini yang cukup personal. Dalam konteks ini, pembahasan tentang sudut pandangnya pada Wakai Sasuke jelas-jelas termasuk personal. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak lelaki itu terlepas dari bayang-bayang akan masa-masa terburuknya. Menemukan dan melihatnya lagi pada sosok lain tentu saja menganggu sang pemilik rambut raven itu.

Merasa perlu menenangkan sosok yang bisa dibilang sebagai muridnya ini, Kakashi berkata, "Jika aku adalah kau, aku akan mempercayainya karena dia takkan bertindak bodoh di situasi seperti ini. Lagi pula, aku yakin bahwa Naruto sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya dan membuatnya mengubah pikiran."

Mengerjap pelan, suara Sasuke terdengar kering ketika ia mengiakan perkataan Kakashi.

Sepertinya membuat Sasuke mempercayai versi mudanya adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Ada banyak faktor yang membuat Sasuke ragu, pikir Kakashi.

Melepaskan pikiran itu, Kakashi menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Dimasukannya kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia mendapatkan suatu ide. Ketika menoleh dan menatap Sasuke, kedua bibirnya membentuk senyuman secara otomatis.

"Kau bisa mengandalkannya untuk melindungi Naru-chan."

Reaksi Sasuke yang hampir tersedak membuat senyum sang Jōnin mengembang. "Maa, sepertinya aku sudah mempunyai solusi untuk membuat kembaranmu mendapatkan kehidupan normal di masa mendatang. Naruto selalu memiliki efek seperti itu 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya melayangkan pandangan sengit pada Kakashi sebelum melanjutkan makannya. Tawa rendah Kakashi terdengar sangat lepas, membuat sosok berambut raven panjang mengerutkan dahi heran dan tak kuasa menahan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mendaratkan diri di samping Kakashi.

Sebelum Kakashi sempat berbicara, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

"Dia akan melacak Kabuto sedangkan kita ke Kumogakure."

Ungkapan Sasuke tampak kurang meyakinkan kakaknya, membuat sang Heir menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan bertanya. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk main-main. Setelah mendapatkan ketidakjelasan itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk meraih _onigiri_ -nya dan memakannya. Sebagai analis yang cermat, takkan sulit baginya untuk menemukan jawaban ini. Ia akan mengetahuinya selang berjalannya waktu. Lagi pula, adiknya tak terlalu pandai untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Di samping Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke menahan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya. Di mana pun ia berada, selalu saja ada orang yang meledeknya perihal masalah personalnya yang jelas-jelas bukan merupakan bidangnya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah shinobi hebat dengan kemampuan yang tak lagi diragukan. Ia mampu menyusun taktik menyerang dengan teramat efektif, menyusup tanpa diketahui orang lain, dan memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berencana yang tak jarang terjadi di Konoha pasca perang.

Uchiha Sasuke teramat mampu di bidang kerjanya. Dalam catatan misi yang diberikan padanya, belum ada satu pun catatan misi yang diberi wana merah atau bertanda silang. Posisinya sebagai Kapten Tim ANBU selama dua tahun juga membuat tim tersebut dikenal sebagai tim dengan kemungkinan terkecil untuk tewas di lapangan. Para anggotanya sangat beruntung dan mereka teramat menghargai atasannya itu meskipun umurnya jauh lebih muda di antara mereka semua.

Sasuke mengenal musuhnya dan mampu menangani mereka dengan mudah.

Tapi, dia tidak cukup mengenal dirinya sendiri untuk mengatasi masalah semacam _ini_.

Bidangnya bukan di bagian _itu_. Buktinya adalah ia yang mampu menemukan petunjuk dan mampu memproses masalah Otsutsuki sementara hubungan dengan Naruto masih berada di ambang ketidakjelasan setelah sekian lama.

Ketika memikirkannya, Sasuke berharap misi ini akan memberinya bantuan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya di bidang yang lain. Dengan begitu, segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah. []

 _ **TBC**_

 _Replies reviews :  
_

\- Uzumaki Blaze : Makasih udah mau baca:)

\- HayaaShigure-kun : terima kasih banyak ^^ lagi pula plot yang berkembang bakal bikin bumbu percintaannya makin menarik kan? hehehe. aku juga lagi berusaha nunjukin bagaimana Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik tanpa ngilangin karakternya(?) gitulah. sekali lagi, makasih sudah mampir di lapak ceritaku ini:)


End file.
